


The Child of Prophecy

by LadyFrostine



Series: NARUKO: What Could've Been [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Follows Naruto manga, Kyuubi is a tsundere, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Mostly slice of life at first, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Reincarnation, Some anime characters are not included, Some people still die, Time Travel, Uchiha Itachi Lives, WARNING: PLAGIARISM is a CRIME, everyone dies but are revived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrostine/pseuds/LadyFrostine
Summary: The tides of victory seemed to be on their side..And yet... their screams filled the air. The feeling of fear shrouded her comrades. Death surrounded them all, blanketing them in despair.She remembers it all, and she would never dare to forget.And so, she was given options. Would she take 'his' eyes and end it all? Or would she rather go back and stop everything before it could even begin?It was simple. Everything was just simple.She was dead. And then, she's alive again.“This time, I'll save you.”—The Child of Prophecy—
Relationships: Female Uzumaki Naruto/Everyone, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruko, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Series: NARUKO: What Could've Been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598866
Comments: 89
Kudos: 613





	1. Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, Snowflakes! This is Eira-san! You'd probably find me in wattpad as "frxstine" right now but you can just call me "Eira-san." I'm very new to ao3 and writing Naruto stories, so I'm sorry if I wrote this quite poorly. I've only ever written about Fairy Tail, and this was started for the sake of my personal entertainment, so... HAHAHAHA. Anyway, if you're a FT fan, try checking out my stories in wattpad too! ^__^
> 
> Alright, I won't make this note any longer. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this story and its plot. Please beware of incorrect spellings and grammatical errors, English is NOT my first language. And also, take note that PLAGIARISM is a CRIME.

**└** _To live fully is to let go and die with each passing moment, and to be reborn in each new one. -Jack Kornfield_ **┐**

  
  


"Are you sure that you want _me_ to do it?"

Naruko sniffled before she sent a quick glance towards the dead bodies lying on the ground.

Somehow, she could still hear Madara's sickening laughter even as he disappeared.

Uchiha Madara.. That goddamned, messed-up man had murdered every single one of them..

Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa, the Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Gaara... and even _Sasuke_. He killed every person that she has come to love.. every single person that has come to acknowledge her. And he still had the audacity to let out that _sickening_ laughter. It made her want to hurl.

Once again in her life, Uzumaki Naruko is left _alone._ She felt bare. Even with the familiarity, she felt _strange_. This shouldn't be happening.. They were.. They weren't supposed to die!

She vowed to protect them all. She vowed to not let anyone die for her sake. She vowed that no one would suffer the same fate that her _parents_ and _ero-sennin_ had to suffer just because they loved her and wanted to protect the village. And yet.. And yet, they all _died_.

Once again, she couldn't save anyone.

She couldn't save _Sasuke._ She couldn't save Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Tsunade-baa-chan, Neji, Hinata, Lee.. everyone... She let them _all_ die.

"Naru-chan.." Naruko snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Octopops grinning at her.

And once more, she was reminded of the seriousness of their situation. Even Octopops wouldn't rap in this situation, huh..

"What i-if... I can't do it? W-What if, in the end, I still can't save anyone? What if I let them all die again? What if I make a mistake and things go wrong again? I—" she unusually stumbled through the words, making Kurama's eyes soften.

**_"It's strange of you to be so worried about mistakes, Kit."_** The nine-tailed fox insulted, making her glance at him. He averted his eyes when he saw tears threatening to fall from her blue ones.

"But.. I just don't want to lose anyone, again. I'll be alo—"

**_"I'll be with you, won't I?"_** Kurama interrupted, eliciting small smiles from Killer Bee and Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. ** _"..You won't ever be alone, anymore."_**

Caught off-guard by his words, the female couldn't help but gasp. Her breath hitched for a moment, a faint smile forming upon her lips, before she approached the fox and hugged his fur tightly.

"Yeah.. Thanks, Kurama." she muttered and he purred softly.

"Well then, can we leave everything on your hands, Naruko, Kurama?" The Rikkudo Sennin asked the pair, who both glanced at each other before turning to him with determined looks.  
  


"Yeah, leave it to us, dattebayo!"  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"...I'm what, now!?"

_Uzumaki Kushina_ grabbed the collar of the medic in front of her before shaking her frantically, shocking the nurse in place.

"Y-You're pregnant, Ma'am!" answered the brown-haired medic, making the redhead drop her to the ground by letting go of her collar.

"N-Not a stomach flu? Are you sure it's not just the seven bowls of miso ramen I ate earlier today? It's not the ones with naruto toppings, is it? Or is it the ones with menma toppings?" Kushina fussed and was about to grab the medic's collar, once again, when said-female turned away.

"No, Uzumaki-san, it's not a stomach flu. And how in the world could you even eat that much ramen!? That's neither healthy nor good for the baby, Ma'am!" retorted the medic, making the redheaded woman frown.  
  


  
"So, I really am.. I'm.. GAHHH! I don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet... How am I gonna tell Minato? What would he say? He'll definitely freak out...!" Kushina wailed, while the medic tried to calm her down. She didn't dare to deny the redhead's last statement, however. Hokage-sama would _definitely_ freak out. It'd probably be by some kind of miracle if he actually manages to not pass out.  
  
  


" _*coughs*_ Anyway, Uzumaki-san, I'm going to prescribe your prenatal vitamins, and you'll need to come for check-ups in a few weeks." the medic said in a calm yet stern voice, making Kushina stare at her blankly as she processed her words.  
  
  


Suddenly, the latter glared before impatiently grabbing the prescription paper out of the brunette's hand. he brown-haired medic could only gasp in shock as Uzumaki Kushina began to stomp out of the examination room, slamming the door shut as she went.

  
  
  


As far as she got away from the room, she slowly began to walk in a daze. Casually making an appointment, accepting her prescribed vitamins.. And then, she set out of the hospital, hurriedly walking herself towards the Uchiha compound's gates.  
  
  
  
  


A few greetings from some Uchiha women and children (atleast not all Uchihas have sticks up their arses, she wondered), she strolls towards the Uchiha clan's main house, following the trail of familiar chakra signature.  
  


"Mikoto-chan!" she instantly called out, once she spotted a certain black-haired woman, who was sat comfortably in front of the main house's beautiful garden.  
  


The black-haired woman being her bestfriend, a former jounin, ex-teammate of Minato, ex-student of Jiraiya-san, wife to the Uchiha clan head, and soon-to-be-mother in about five months time, namely _Uchiha Mikoto._  
  


She was stuffing her face with some dango, along with a couple of random sweets, before she turned to a frowning Kushina.  
  


"Hn," the black-haired female greeted in the usual Uchiha way, making the redhead's frown deepen.  
  


"Uh, yeah... Hello to you, too," Kushina greeted, still frowning, before she sat down beside her bestfriend. "Mikoto-chan, what am I gonna do!?"  
  


"...About?"

"Well, I just came to the doctor and learned that I'm having a tiny human in my stomach." answered Kushina, making Mikoto choke on the dango she had just placed on her mouth. A tiny human... Kushina was having a tiny human in her stomach.. Doesn't that mean....?!

"You're what!?" the Uchiha clan head's wife asked with wide eyes.

"I know!" Kushina wailed outloud, "I can't believe it either! I don't know if I'm ready yet, 'ttebane!"  
  
  


Mikoto then placed her remaining plates of dango and sweets beside her, before she calmly patted the whining woman's back. It's better for her to wail and and let all her frustrations out. Because _damn,_ pregnancy hormones can just go to hell. And besides, an overly-dramatic Uzumaki Kushina isn't entirely rare, either.

"What should I do, Mikoto-chan? What do you think will happen if I... if I tell Minato? "The redhead questioned, frustratedly, "You know how troubled and busy he already is, because of his obligations as the new Hokage... a-and.. he just lost his team."  
  


Immediately understanding her predicament and worries, the Uchiha's eyes softened as she continued to comfort her. Mikoto remained patting the other female's back in a manner that made Kushina want to let everything all out.  
  
  


"Hell, does he even want to be a dad? Do you think he'll get mad at me for getting pregnant? Do I even wanna be a mother?!" Kushina continued before she began to whimper.  
  
  


Mikoto then let out a sigh, "Kushina-chan, wanna know what I think?"

In an instant, the other turned to glare at her.  
  


"Of course! Why else would I come here, Mikoto-chaaaaaaan~?" Kushina exclaimed before clinging onto the now-troubled Mikoto.  
  


After letting out another sigh, the black-haired woman smiled softly before speaking, "I think this news is wonderful. Our kids will grow up together."  
  


Kushina thought about what she said before she took in her next words that definitely screamed excitement and happiness for them both.  
  


"If they're both the same gender, then they'll be bestfriends like us. And if not, then maybe.. they'll get married, and we'll actually be real relatives! In the future, they'll make babies too, and we'll have grandchildren! We'll be big, happy family!" Mikoto continued with a bright smile, making the other expectant-mother beam in excitement.  
  


"That's a great idea, Mikoto-chan!" said the latter, and the Uchiha mentally praised herself for actually managing to cheer her friend up.

"Hn.. Now, go out there and tell Minato-baka the good news," Mikoto stated, receiving an enthusiastic nod from the Uzumaki.  
  
  


"Yeah! I'll go over the Hokage tower right now, and tell Minato that I'm gonna be a mom. And if he has a problem, then there'll be hell to pay, dattebane!" Kushina declared dramatically as she raised her fist, whilst Mikoto clapped her hands beside her in a very supportive manner.

The red-haired woman then stood up and grinned widely, before turning to Mikoto once again.

"I'll see you later, then, Mikoto-chan. We'll go shopping for baby stuff next time! Jaa nè!" she exclaimed before she left the Uchiha, who began to stuff her face with her dangos and sweets again as if the Uzumaki hadn't even passed by to visit.

On her way out, Kushina unexpectedly bumped into her bestfriend's husband and oldest son.

"Aunt Kushina?" called the 4-year old boy as he tilted his head to the side innocently, whilst his father's eyes narrowed into a glare. _Great_. The latter's afternoon has just gotten better... Obviously _not_. Especially after having to see the troublesome, loud woman.

"Ah, hi Fugaku, Itachi-kun!" The redhead greeted with a wide grin, before she sped off, seemingly in a rush. "Bye Fugaku, Itachi-kun!"

The two Uchihas could barely even mutter their usual "Hn" as the Uzumaki quickly disappeared from their sights as fast as she had appeared.

"..What was that about?" Fugaku muttered in confusion. The Uzumaki Kushina he knows would take every single chance she can get to cause him trouble or annoy him till he reaches the last of his temper (which isn't even much, by the way).

For her to just leave without warning, not even bothering to irritate him in the least bit? _Strange._

Fugaku glanced at Itachi, who also had a curious expression on his face, before he turned his head to the side and caught sight of his own wife.

At the sight of her placing a bunch of moon cakes into her mouth consecutively and seemingly not planning to stop any time soon, he let out a troubled sigh while Itachi merely smiled warmly at his mother.  
  


"Mikoto, I thought we decided that you'll only eat healthy food for the baby," He told her with a frown.

Wide eyes then looked up to him, guilt flashing for a moment before immediately fading, and Mikoto quickly gathered her sweets around her and covered them within her grasp in a protective manner as if she was daring him to take them away.  
  


"We agreed that I'll be eating healthy food. But that doesn't mean that those are the only food I'll stomach." she argued before turning her head to look at their son, who was staring at her. "Come here, Itachi-kun. Let's go share these dangos."

The 4-year old then listened to his mother, not before sending a quick glance towards his father's way.

For a moment, Uchiha Fugaku wondered if moody pregnant women were gonna kill him before any war could.

* * *

"Then, is that about it?"

A very tiresome _Namikaze Minato_ looked up from his hat to stare at the two counselors and the Sandaime Hokage before him.

"Yes, thank you for your time, Hokage-sama," said Koharu before she and Hotaru walked off. Sarutobi Hiruzen first glanced at the blonde male with a knowing look, before following after the counselors.  
  


Minato then let out an exhausted sigh, once he was left alone with just himself and the dozens of paperworks on his table. He was just about to drift into slumber, due to exhaustion, when the door to the room suddenly slammed open, fully-waking him up.

"Oh, Kushi—"

"Namikaze Minato, I have big, important news to tell you so I want you to man up and listen to me closely!" The newly-entered Uzumaki Kushina declared with his frowning assistant, trying to get her out of the room.

With a sigh, he turned to his assistant and mouthed, "It's fine, you can go."

The woman then nodded her head obediently before leaving the pair of lovers to themselves.  
  


Minato then looked at the redhead, who stood rather confidently in the middle of the room. It has been years since they've started going out. Despite what others initially thought, dating Uzumaki Kushina wasn't very troublesome at all. In fact, it was a delight, and Minato was filled with joy when Kushina had agreed to be with him and confessed that she shares his feelings.... And yet, the past few months, Minato had been pre-occupied with his responsibilities as the new hokage. He has been getting guilty about not spending as much time with his beloved anymore. Especially since he knows that other than each other, they don't really have anyone else. Day by day, he'd wonder about what Kushina was doing.. Was she eating properly even without him watching? Or was she causing trouble in the Uchiha or Hyuuga household again? Thoughts about Uzumaki Kushina filled his mind, and so, having her present before him made him feel relaxed.. It felt as if he was finally taking a break from the stressful duties. Right in front of Kushina, he wasn't the Yondaime Hokage. All he was is simply Minato, Namikaze Minato.  
  


"What do you need to tell me, Kushina?" Minato asked in a gentle tone as he smiled fondly at his lover, his eyes watched as her shoulders slowly fell into a slump and she started to fidget slightly before him.

"W-Well, first things first.. Don't pass out on me, okay? And don't get mad at me either, or else I'll kill you!" Kushina threatened, making him chuckle.

"Yes, I won't pass ou.. Wait a sec, why would _I_ pass out? Just what kind of news are you even about to tel—"  
  


"Namikaze Minato, I'm having a tiny human in my stomach and you'll be its father!" Kushina abruptly declared the news, promptly cutting his statement off without hesitation.  
  


"Oh, why didn't you just tell me that you're having a tiny human and I'll be its father... Wait, what?" Minato repeated before he felt stunned in his place.  
  
  


The redhead before him then stared at him with concern in her eyes before nodding her head.

"Yes, you're gonna be a father, Namikaze Minato!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, the blonde's mind felt blank.

He was going to be a... _what_?

H-He.. Namikaze Minato... was going to be..

Namikaze Minato, the _great_ Fourth Hokage, the only man to ever use Hiraishin other than the Second Hokage, former jounin-sensei to Team 7 (which has a very ferocious reputation, by the way), ex-student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage and one of the Three Sannin, and again, he's _the_ Fourth Hokage.. _He_ was finally going to enter fatherhood?

Kushina didn't know if she was supposed to facepalm or sigh first, when her prediction had been right.

The _oh-so-great_ Namikaze Minato passed out.

_**to be continued..** _


	2. October 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! By the way, I'm changing some of the characters' ages, 'kay? This is because ages weren't really mentioned much in the anime nor manga. I'll be pointing out the age differences, atleast. Anyway, enjoy! ^___^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, nor the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this story and its plot.

_└_ _Manga endings might always be the same._ _However, when it comes to life, neither you nor I are mere readers. We are the writers. We can_ ** _change_** the ending. — _Sakata Gintoki (Gintama)_ ┐

"Hurry up, Namikaze Minato!"

The said-blonde let out a frustrated sigh, before he quickly grabbed his robe.

Five months have passed by, in the blink of an eye. A month after the _news_ , Minato had prepared a quick wedding for he and Kushina. It was just a simple wedding wherein they exchanged their vows in front of the Sandaime Hokage, who wedded them. 

A couple of their friends were invited and came. Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-chan, Itachi-kun, that _weirdo_ Mikoto, the _bastard_ Fugaku, the goddamned Hiashi Hyuuga (who had been in a genin team with Kushina and Fugaku), their families, and other clan friends.

The next two months, Kushina started getting weird cravings (a usual pregnancy symptom), but her cravings were.. err.. Minato'd just say that _disgusting_ would be much of an understatement. He would've been delighted to say that her cravings were atleast attainable, but she had asked him to add _ice cream_ and _strawberries_ as _toppings_ for her _ramen_. Who does that!?

Once, he had even caught her drool over the dog food that Inuzuka Hana was feeding her mother's canine companion _,_ when they came across them in the park.

The single thought of it sends a shiver run down his spine.

  
"Minato! What's taking you so long?"his _wife_ 's shout snapped him out of his thoughts and reminded him of _today_.

Ah, that's right.

Since it has already been five months, Uchiha Mikoto had just given birth to her second son yesterday.

And since he _is_ the hokage and her former teammate, he has been invited to their household today, along with _Kushina_ , who is Mikoto's supposed bestfriend _and_ Fugaku's former teammate.

He thought of rejecting the invitation as a sign of respect for the Uchihas' privacy.. and besides, he'd rather _not_ spend a day bickering around with the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan head.

But of course, his _wife_ (wow, it still feels strange calling her that) wanted to go, saying how she's even _more of a sister_ to Mikoto than the other Uchiha women could ever hope to be.

So, now, here he was..

"Remind me _why_ I have to be here, again?"

Minato turned to see Hiashi, along with his _also-pregnant_ wife.

Wow, he was just about to say that, but the Hyuuga clan head took the words right out of his mouth.

"Hiashi, your former teammate's wife had just given birth to their second son. You _should_ be there to support them, and besides we were invited,"answered Hanami, Hiashi's wife.

"Ah, Hiashi-kun, Hanami-san!"Kushina called as she grinned at them widely, making the Hyuugas glance at them with their pupilless eyes.

"Kushina-san, kon'nichiwa,"greeted the female Hyuuga as she smiled softly towards the redhead.

"geh.."muttered Hiashi as he averted his eyes, trying to ignore her.

"Oi, what's with that ' _geh_ ', huh, dattebane!"Kushina immediately challenged, making him roll his eyes at her whilst Minato sighed beside her.

"Kushina, maybe we should enter the mansion, now.."Minato said to catch the attention of his redheaded wife, who was just about to punch the Hyuuga clan head.

He'd rather not piss of his wife even more, nor cause any problems with the Hyuugas, right now.

With an irritated glare at her former teammate, who began to look smug, Kushina let out a huff before she lead the way inside the mansion. And her husband followed closely behind, just to make sure she doesn't come across any more troubles.

As soon as they entered the mansion, crowds of black-haired Uchihas met their eyes.

_'How in the world are we gonna be looking for Mikoto and Fugaku in this crowd?'_ wondered Minato, before he heard his wife shout beside him.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun!"Kushina called out, once her eyes caught sight of the 4-year old and 6-year old cousins playing on a corner.

In an instant, the young pair glanced at her before approaching them with innocent smiles.

"Aunt Kushina, kon'nichiwa,"the two greeted before they both turned to Minato and bowed politely.

_'For kids their age, they're really well-mannered. I wonder if that's because they're Uchihas or something..'_ fussed Minato in his mind as he stared at the cousins.

Suddenly, Kushina felt a light pain on her stomach, making her clutch onto it. She wondered if it was because of their baby or.. the kyuubi. She'd be delighted if the answer was the former, really.

"Hello, darlings. Would you kindly take us to Mikoto-chan?"Kushina asked with a bright smile, before receiving nods from the boys.

The boys then lead them to a room where they saw Mikoto, surrounded by a couple of Uchiha women, and they were all fussing over what looked like a crib in the middle of the room.

Minato decided to just approach his former teammate quietly as to not cause any disturbance, but of course, his wife had _other_ ideas, like always.

"Mikoto-chan!"Kushina loudly called out, waving her hands about, very much like her bright demeanor.

As if she had some kind of sixth sense or _Kushina-chan_ radar, Mikoto immediately glanced their way with a bright smile and waved back happily.

"Kushina-chan, come, come! You're late!"Mikoto exclaimed loudly with a bright smile, shocking some people around them because Uchihas should _never_ be in the same sentence as loud _or_ bright.

Minato could only sigh as he watched his wife approach her friend, before Hiashi and Hanami suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hokage-sama, I'd never thought that _you_ of all people would also come."Hiashi said with a straight face."I thought you'd rather be stuck on your paperworks all day, instead of coming to a party that reeks of _Uchiha._ "

"Hiashi, what a terrible way of speaking about your friends!"Hanami scolded, making her husband frown.

Minato then gave them an exhausted smile, before responding,"I thought of letting the Uchihas have their privacy but, you know about Kushina.."

The Hyuugas looked at each other, before they turned to the hokage with understanding looks on their faces.

"oh, so you people actually came."

The three turned to see a frowning Uchiha Fugaku looking at them, utter disgust and irritation clearly evident on his face.

"Fugaku-san,"Minato called before he nodded his head as a sign of greeting while the Uchiha just replied with a "hn."

"It'd be disgraceful to turn down an invitation from the Uchihas,"said Hiashi as he looked at the other clan head.

The two then started to glare at each other, before Fugaku broke it as he snapped towards the blonde-haired hokage and his eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"wait, if you're here, then that means.."

"Oh my, Mikoto-chan! Sasuke-chan looks absolutely adorable!"they all heard Kushina's loud voice, even though she was completely surrounded by other people, who were also _still_ fussing over the newborn.

Suddenly, Fugaku felt a headache coming. Uchihas don't do ' _adorable_ '. Oh, how he despised the word. He loathes it much more now that the _crazy redhead_ had just used it to describe his own son.

"Why did you people even bother to come?"the Uchiha clan head groaned, frustratedly, before he glared at the men in front of him.

"You shouldn't have invited us, if you didn't want us to come so badly,"said the Hyuga clan head with a smug face, whilst Minato just let out another sigh.

And so, another day passed by.. And despite the stress filling up, Namikaze Minato could say that he'll gladly take all these frustrations if, in the end, he'll be having the same glint of happiness that they somewhat saw on the usually-stoic face of Uchiha Fugaku that night.  
  


* * *

"Kushina.. daijobou?"

Minato eyed the redhead warily before he approached her.

Kushina glanced at him before she continued to wince and clutch onto her stomach.

"I'm fine, Minato.. It's probably just the baby kicking. Koharu-san and Mikoto-chan said that it's normal, so calm down,"she told him, reassuringly, making him nod his head. However the crease on his eyebrows did not disappear, until a knock came on their door.

The blonde then focused his eyes on the door before he put up a protective stance around Kushina, who also narrowed her eyes on the wooden door.

"it's me, Koharu. Can I come in?"they heard the familiar old woman's voice before they slowly relaxed.

"yeah, come in, Ma'am,"Minato called out before the door opened and Koharu entered the room.

"Kushina, shall we go to the mountains?"the counsilor asked, making the couple look at each other.

"I'm really sorry I can't come with you.. I'll just make sure to follow, alright?"Minato told his wife with a frown, before she placed a loving hand on his cheek and smiled.

"it's fine, dattebane! Naruto-chan and I are both strong, so we'll be safe and sound!"Kushina exclaimed, brightly, making him smile as well.

The blonde-haired male then gently grabbed her hand that was on his cheek, before placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Yes, you're both very strong and I believe in you,"he said, warmly, before turning to Koharu, who quietly watched the scene unfold."Koharu-san.. Will you two be alright going to the mountains? Maybe I should ask some of my anbu to accompany you on the way?"

"Hokage-sama, we'll be fine. Some anbu will already be going with us to form a barrier, you need to calm down,"The old woman responded before she approached Kushina and tugged on the younger woman's hand."Well then, we will be taking our leave. Jaa, Hokage-sama."

With a quick bow, she turned on her heels and went out of the door, dragging the waving Kushina along with her.

Minato could only let out an uncomfortable sigh, unable to shake the feeling of something bad about to happen.

The time has finally come.

_October 10th_.

This marks the day that _Namikaze-Uzumaki_ Kushina will be giving birth to _their_ child. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina will be giving birth to _his_ child.

The gender? They're still not very aware, since they wanted to know it as a surprise of some sort. He surely hopes that it wouldn't be a girl though. There's _absolutely no way_ he'd be able to take care of two females in his household, just being with Kushina ever since childhood tells him that another female would make her even rowdier.

A boy would probably cause her much worry, but a girl would cause _him_ problems. Like, what if she suddenly gets a boyfriend or she accidentally gets pregnant? If he were to ask Kushina, she'd probably say that he'll just freak out and faint as always.

Minato cringed at the thought.

No, no, no.. He definitely _can't_ have a daughter. And he definitely _won't_ faint, either.  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, just a few steps after the two women had left Minato, the younger of the two had caught sight of a certain black-haired woman.

"ara, Mikoto-chan!"Kushina called loudly, out of habit, as she began to wave her hand to catch the Uchiha's attention.

Koharu then _tried_ to pull the pregnant woman's hand down, knowing that anyone's attention would do them no good at the time. May it be a friend's or a foe's.

However, much to the counsilor's dismay, Mikoto had heard the redhead and turned her head in a speed that may or may not even beat lightning. Seeing Kushina, the Uchiha head's wife immediately approached them in a hurry, yet carefully kept her baby in her arms.

"Ohayou, Kushina-chan!"the black-haired female greeted with a smile that Kushina returned.

"Is that Sasuke-kun with you?"The latter asked as she glanced at the sleeping baby in the other woman's arms.

"Yes, it is. He's sleeping tightly though,"Mikoto answered, letting out a giggle, before she glanced at Koharu, who was still trying to get the redhead to come with her."Oh, are you two off somewhere important? I'm very sorry for intruding, then."

"Ah! I'm just about t~"

"Hm, yes. If you don't mind, we're actually in a hurry, Uchiha-san,"The old woman interrupted, making Kushina glare at her.

"Koharu-sa~"

"We. leave. _now_."The older woman interrupted, emphasizing each word to show authority.

Then, she bowed her head as a sign of greeting to Mikoto before walking off, while pulling Kushina along with her.

Mikoto could only wave her hand slightly as she watched the pair disappear from her sight.  
  
  
  


* * *

"Give it a little more push, Kushina.. Push!"

Screams..

Kushina's screams filled the air around the whole mountain.

_October 10th._ The day she gives birth to _her_ child. The day she gives birth to _Minato_ 's child.. _their_ child.

She felt a faint, weak smile envelop her lips at the thought, before she began screaming once more.

Minato, the hokage, still has his responsibilities to fulfill in the village. So, in his stead, he left five of his most trusted Anbus to guard Kuhsina and Koharu. He would've left more Anbus with the two women, but the counsilor had told him that it would be best if not too many were knowledgeable about the event that will take place.

Right now, four Anbus were outside and holding up a barrier, while the other one stood just outside the cave where Kushina was giving birth.

"Kushina, stay strong.. Don't sleep on me! Push! Scream! Push!"Koharu yelled at the redhead, who obeyed.

And with one last scream, the women let out a sigh of relief as the sound of wails replaced the screams.

"Kushina.."the old counsilor called out as she took hold of the crying baby that had come out, before handing it to the mother.

The redhead then looked weakly at the baby, who suddenly stopped crying and stared up to the mother.

"It's a girl, Kushina,"Koharu told her as she stared at the mother and child.

"A.. girl,"the red-haired female repeated as she slowly smiled at her _daughter._ "Minato would either throw a fit or pass out, haha."

Koharu let out a light chuckle at her statement, before she took a seat beside her.

"What about her name? Have you and Minato already talked about the child's name if it were to be a girl?"she asked, curiously, making Kushina turn to her.

"Yes.. Naruto, if it were to be a boy,"Kushina said with a weak smile, making the other roll her eyes.

"Of course, it would be by a ramen topping,"the counsilor commented, making the former giggle.

"..And _Naruko,_ if the baby was a girl."Kushina continued as she returned her gaze towards the baby, who had quickly fallen asleep,"Naruko.. From now on, this baby will be _Namikaze Naruko._ Our baby Naruko.."

Koharu didn't know why or how, but somehow, a smile had formed on her own lips as she watched Kushina, before her eyes fell on the sleeping newborn.

"..she has Hokage-sama's hair and eyes,"she pointed out, and Kushina nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't have it, any other way. She'd look much more beautiful with them, instead of my red hair,"The latter said, discouragingly yet the smile on her face didn't falter.

"hm, Hokage-sama would object to that."Koharu responded as she continued to observe the baby."ah, she has Hokage-sama's hair and eyes.. but she also has your face."

Her words made Kushina stare even more at her daughter, before her smile widened.

"Hmpf, truly, that child is yours."continued Koharu.

And then, just for a moment, there was silence. It was so silent, it would probably be defeaning for others. Yet the pair felt content, just staring at the sleeping newborn.

That was until Kushina's surroundings suddenly turned blurry.. She couldn't see baby Naruko's face. Her stomach hurts.. Her head aches..

She frantically placed her baby on the bed, before she started to clutch tightly onto her stomach.

"urgg.. i-it hurts, Koharu.. s-san!"groaned the redhead, making the counsilor stand up in shock.

"what hurts? The baby's already out, Kushina.. What is it?"Koharu asked, her eyes widening as she watched the younger woman groan in pain.

"k-kyuubi.."Kushina managed to mutter before her eyes slowly closed.

Koharu's faint calls for her name were the last thing she heard, before she slowly passed out.

_**to be continued..** _


	3. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again! Thank you so much for the kudos, Snowflakes. Here's the third chapter, enjoy! ^___^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, nor the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

└ _Stop counting only those things that you've lost. What's gone is gone. But ask yourself this, "what remains?" -Jinbei (One Piece)_ ┐

"Hokage-sama!"

Minato, who had been writing off paperworks, let out an exhausted sigh before raising his head.

"What is it?"he asked as soon as his assistant entered the room.

"Kushina-san has given birth!"the female answered,

  
A small, relieved sigh then formed on Minato's lips from the news.

"I see, that's great.. I should go to the mountains to fix the seal, then,"He informed her as he stood up."Take care of those paperworks for me."

"hai!"  
  
  


* * *

"Kushina? Kushina! Wake up!"

Koharu frantically patted the redhead's arm, while sending quick glances towards Naruko's way.

Kushina had passed out, yet she continued to writhe in pain. And the seal..

The seal's lightening up!

"We can't have the kyuubi free.."Koharu muttered to herself,"..if that happens, Kushina will die."

Then, suddenly..

"ah, Hokage-sama!"The counsilor called out to Minato, who had appeared before them.

"Koharu-san? What happened?"The blonde asked, brows slowly furrowing as he approached his wife.

"Kushina suddenly passed out, just a few moments after giving birth to Naruko,"Koharu answered with a frown.

The hokage then paused,"Naruko, huh.. So the baby's a girl."

He sent a quick glance towards the sleeping baby before he turned to Kushina and gritted his teeth. He then he began preparations and was just about to restore the weakened seal, when..

"oh no,"he muttered with wide eyes when the seal on Kushina's belly yawns wider, the black abyss spilling as miasma of chakra comes bubbling forth. She then suddenly crumbledto the ground, eyes opening as she awakens, before writhing in agony and screams as she unconsciously walked her way out of the cave.

  
  


"Koharu-san, take Naruko!"Minato ordered as he followed after his screaming wife.

  
  


He watched with widened eyes as a red light quickly shoots forward, brightening the starry night skies in a brilliant glow. And then, an apparition appears, manifesting into the form of a nine-tailed fox.

  
  


"Kushina!"He called out to the panting redhead, who continued to stare up to the bijuu with fear in her eyes.

  
  


**"Namikaze Minato,"** comes the low growl that sends shivers down one's spine, making the said-male glance at him, **"..Uzumaki Kushina."** The Kyubi pauses as if he is about to impart some great bit of wisdom, before he raises his head and shows off his sharp teeth with a smirk, **"I find myself in dire need of new lodgings."**

Terror and determination wage war in eyes of violet and eyes of blue. The bijuu seems to smirk at them as he reads the defiance there. And then he throws his head back and cackles loudly.  
  


The red light disperses and joins the coalescing chakra at their feet, beginning to swirl and form into a whirlwind. Its direction immediately becomes evident as it aims to the left, where a stunned Koharu stands with Naruko in her arms.

"..M-Minato.."muttered Kushina, not even bothering to glance at her husband.

Minato nods with a small frown, he knows if they were to seal the Kyuubi back into Kushina, it will result in her death. If they seal the bijuu into their baby, she will survive, but have to suffer the burden of being the Kyuubi's vessel. The options are limited, and yet this is what needs to be done.

But before he could even stand, the choice has been taken out of his hands.

The red chakra bubbles in a corroding fashion at the earth underneath, spiraling in the form of a twister, tunneling forward. It surges into the opened blanket that surrounds Naruto, and a yawning abyss, much similar to Kushina's, appears on Naruko's stomach before it steadily closes as the red chakra disappears within.

The huge, threathening presence of the kyuubi that had held them captive abruptly lets them go, leaving them uneasy as they stared at its former position as if it would just suddenly come back out of nowhere.

It is Kushina who is the first to move. She struggles to her feet, incredibly weakened by both pregnancy and the release of the bijuu, yet she finds the strength to move forward. And that is what spurs Minato into action. He takes their child from Koharu's now-trembling arms, and brings her to his wife's crawling form.

With much haste, they remove the blanket from Naruko's body, and she squirms at the temperature change, but does not fall out into a fit of cries.

However, what holds their attention is not the baby, but rather what's etched onto her stomach..

The _Hakke no Fūin Shiki._

Tears started to cloud the mother's eyes as she began to wail, whilst her husband stared regretfully at the seal.

Somehow, baby Naruko managed to sleep peacefully through that entire ruckus.

* * *

She was _dead_ , and then she's _alive_ once again.

She's alive, but surrounded by warmth and darkness.

If she was actually spiteful, she would blame the cycle of hatred within the ninja world upon the Rikudo Sennin and his sons. The road to hell is paved with good intentions after all.

And, at the time when this thought came to surface, she _was_ spiteful and in mourning.

The Rikkudo Sennin's claim of reincarnation made sense, but meant nothing to Naruko, who had always carved out her own path with much freedom and surprises.

None the less, when she first emerged from limbo, gifted with the chakra of the Sage himself, with Sasuke by her side, his sharingan eyes morphed into the concentric rings of the Rinnegan. The tides of victory seemed to be on their side.

And yet..

_Their_ screams filled the air. The feeling of fear shrouded her comrades.

They had _lost_ against Madara and his plans.

She remembers Gaara's call for her name as he tried to reach her side..

She remembers Hinata's and Ino's screams of terror before Kakashi's and Sakura's shocked eyes, and the smell of all their burnt flesh.

She remembers the blade that pierced right through _Sasuke_ 's chest.

Death surrounded them all, blanketing them in despair.

  
She _remembers_ it all, and she would _never_ forget.  
  


"Dobe," Sasuke had whispered, blood gurgled in his throat, spilling forth, running down from his parted lips. "Quit wasting your chakra."

She then angrily raised her fist, choking on sobs as she yelled, "Teme! I'll never give up _,_ it's my _ninja way_ , damn you!"

"I know you," He took a quick gasp, staring into her blue orbs that deeply took him in,"..but this time you need to. Just accept that I'm dying."

" _Never!_ Don't you dare die on me, you bastard, don't you dare!" Naruto covered the gaping hole, and begged.. she urged.. She pled the gods for that damn hole to close.

There's no way Sasuke will die. No way! He had just returned to her side, after so long..

Ero-sennin had already died.. Her parents have passed away since her birth.. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and everyoneelse were.. no.. S-She.. She'll be alone again!

Tears enveloped her eyes as she cried out to the Uchiha, whose eyes softened at the sight of her state.

Sasuke then raised his hand, the effort seeming to take the rest of his energy as he reached for her forehead and poked it, much like the way his older brother would do to him.

"G-Gomen ne.. live,"he muttered before letting out a cough of blood,"..u-usuratonkachi."

Then, he smiled as his eyes slowly closed, making her eyes widen before she placed her warm hands on his face. She watched in horror as he took one last ragged breath, and did not inhale again.

In the distance, she could hear Madara's loud cackle of laughter, it's one of victory. It felt _deafening._ It was _sickening._

Naruko screamed and the world around her faded to black.

Soon, she found herself, once again, in front of the floating form of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. Naruko stared at him, completely drained.. tired out.. exhausted.. She's tired and simply wants for this war to come to an end.

"What now?" She questioned, exhaustion clear in the tone of her voice, "Is there another prophecy? Another hidden power to be given? But S-Sasuke is.. W-What now?"

Hagoromo took notice of the way she trembled as she mentioned the Uchiha's name. His eyes softened as he glanced at her wounded body. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, before opening them again as he stared at Naruko, empathy evident in his eyes.  
  


"No," The sage replied with a deep frown, "..there are _options_."

Naruko said nothing to reply. Much optimism would probably lead her nowhere. She was just.. _tired_. She's tired of _everything._ Why couldn't she have just died along with everyoneelse? There was no longer any hope for victory.. What were they even supposed to be fighting for?

Then, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, making her raise her head. Her eyes met the tainted shades of the eight-tails' jinchuuriki and the forced grin he had on his lips.

"Yo Naru-chan, what's with the frown?"he called, casually rapping to lighten up the mood."Come on, you fool, turn it upside down!"

So, she remembered. Ahh, that's right, Octopops had survived, too. A small smile formed on her lips but her eyes remained dull. Even so, everyone are still..

"You can take Sasuke's eyes and finish what you both could not finish, or you can go back."Hagoromo suddenly said, catching her attention as she snapped out of her trance.

"G-Go back..?" The words felt rather _foreign_ on her tongue, but somehow, she felt a tiny bit of hope through this emptiness.

"Time travel, Naruko. I can send you back and you can make a difference then, and save them,"Hagoromo clarified."But everything will now be up to _you_. Everyone will be there once more, but the way things will change will be up to you."

  
Killer Bee then beamed at her and she glanced at him,"here's our chance, yo, yo, Naru-chan! Go and do it like a man!"  
  


Hagoromo then sweatdropped,"she's a woman, you know,"he pointed out but was ignored by the jinchuurikis.  
  


Naruko remained speechless. Even with the feeling of hope, there was uncertainty within her. What if.. What if she gambles and loses again? What if Madara wins and kills everyone again? Even with this chance, she.. she'll still be alone, again.  
  
  


And then, Kurama appeared, and said, **"You won't be alone, brat, I'll be.. tch, I'll be with you. And besides, what have you got to lose? Nothing much from what I can tell."**

And as crude as it sounded, it was the truth. Naruko thought of all the people she cared for and held dear.. All of her precious people were _dead_. And the boy she _loved_ had died along with them.

_Yes_ , she admits that she _loves_ Sasuke, it took his death for it to cement itself, but Naruko has always been dense and clueless. For all those years, she had chased after Sasuke and claimed it had been for Sakura, but she had lied.

_Her_ own heart had always been the one on the line.

How and when it happened, she doesn't know, and none of it matters now, when the man himself was now.. _gone._

Naruko felt a pain in her chest at the thought.

She can only hope Sakura will forgive her, but she'd never know until she faced the shinigami herself. And that won't happen, even if she defeated Madara, she refused to live a half-life that will follow victory, when everyoneelse were gone.

And, so she had decided.

  
  


Now, she finds herself in a _familiar_ scenery.

The stinky smell filled the surroundings. The sound of stepping on the disgusting-looking liquid on the damp ground. The landscape looked anything _but_ safe, yet she felt security and familiarity in it.

She steps out of the shadows and approaches a familiar cage in the middle of everything, and finds large, red, slitted eyes staring down at her.

She feels her lips break out into a wide grin, as if she had never ever grinned before, "Yo! Did ya' miss me, fuzzball?"

**"Took you long enough, Gaki** **,"** Kurama growls in his deep voice, all of his nine tails moving about impatiently against the bars of his cage as she slowly made her way to him.

"what? Did ya' really miss me, Kurama?"she teases and he growls as his glare hardens. So, she glares back, and before it could even turn into a long glare-off, a low sigh escapes the fox's mouth.

**"..fine, I missed you, just a** _ **little**_ **bit, okay, gaki!?"** Kurama admitted, making her stifle into loud laughter. **"Shut up or I'll kill you!"**

  
  


His threathening tone was shrugged off as Naruko continued to grin, before a piece of paper caught her sight once she had reached his cage,"We've got to do something about this seal,"she says before she tears it off the cage.  
  


The nine-tailed fox's mouth then curls upwards. Whether it was a smirk or a grin, Naruko decided not to think too much about it, the annoying fox would always deny that it was a smile anyway.

  
  


"I kinda missed you too, dattebayo,"she mumbled, and Kurama showed off his sharp fangs into an unusual grin before a cackle of loud laughter filled the air around them.

And then, the world was encased in a bright, radiant light.

**_to be continued.._ **


	4. Baby Naruko

└ _Painful memories are what help us make it to tomorrow and become stronger. —Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)_ ┐

"Well, Lord Third? Is o-our child okay?"

Minato's wide eyes met Hiruzen's calm ones.

"Lord Fourth, calm down, child,"the latter stated, making him frown but he obeyed.

"So? Is.. Is Naruko going to be okay? Is she?"The blue orbs of the blonde now remained focused on the newborn sleeping inside a crib.

It has already been two days since the kyuubi had escaped Kushina's seal and _somehow_.. turned their baby into its jinchuuriki. And, Minato had already examined the seal in Naruko's stomach for about six times a day, yet he found no fault in its design. In fact, it was quite the masterpiece, strangely similar of Minato's prototype that would have been used in a worst case scenario.

Now, the Sandaime Hokage examines it here and there, tries to find fault in the strange seal, but fails as well. Yesterday, Minato had asked ( _forced_ ) Jiraiya, who had _unusually_ been in the village, to bring Tsunade to examine Naruko.

Of course, the toad sage had quite the soft spot for his student and he was also Naruko's _godfather_ , so he had left to search for his ex-teammate. Hiruzen thinks that they'll probably be here by this afternoon or tomorrow. Kami-sama knows where the First Hokage's granddaughter had been gambling again.

After letting out a sigh, Hiruzen nodded his head,"yes, your child is okay. I see no anomalities with the seal.."

Hearing this, Minato slumps down into his seat before stressfully covering his face with his hands.

Seeing the depressed look on his successor's face, Hiruzen frowned before glancing at the whiskered baby in the room.

"You know Naruko looks like a boy, right now. Why did you make her wear that bright, orange bodysuit, anyway?"he questioned, changing the subject to lighten up the current hokage's mood.

"We had no clue about her gender,"Minato answered, honestly, but still did not budge from his position.

"You could've just asked the medics to examine Kushina, you know,"Sarutobi let out a sigh, before he stared at Minato with a serious face."anyway, Lord Fourth..You do know that you _need_ to do it, right?"

In an instant, the blonde-haired male looked up to the older, and nodded his head with much reluctance.

Even if he doesn't want to, he has no choice. Had he returned the Kyuubi into Kushina's seal, then Kushina would've died. And besides, the Kyuubi was the one to enter Naruko. And right now, he still had absolutely no clue about how it happened.

So, with a sigh, he made up his mind and stood up,"I.. I now declare the jinchuuriki status of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the circumstances surrounding her birth shall be an S-class secret. If dispersed amongst the masses, the penalty will be death."

And so it has been concluded.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"How are you feeling, Kushina-chan?"

Uchiha Mikoto had absolutely no clue about what had happened, but the hokage had told her that his wife had just given birth. Why they didn't tell her about it, she was clueless, but it probably had to do with Kushina being the Hokage's wife and Minato having a lot of enemies. They must've kept it a secret from the whole village.

  
So now, with understanding, Mikoto sits in front of her redheaded bestfriend. Despite the slight feeling of betrayal, due to the secrecy, she understands Kushina's current circumstance and that she must be by her friend's side.  
  


"Mikoto.. Get out."were the words that left the redhead's mouth, making the other female's eyes widen.  
  


"K–Kushina-chan?"Mikoto called, confusedly.

This was a _first_. Kushina-chan _never_ tells Mikoto to leave. And Kushina-chan _never_ calls Mikoto without the '-chan'. It has been that way since they were genins! This was just.. Something terrible must've really happened.

As her black eyes softened as she stared comfortingly at Kushina, Mikoto came closer and she pulled the redhead into her tight embrace.

"Kushina-chan, you can tell me anything, you know.. But _never_ tell me to leave your side. We're best friends, right?"She told Kushina, who then glanced at her with a suddenly teary-eyed face.

"M–Mikoto-chan,"Kushina called, before choking on sobs, her sniffles not ending, in fact, they were even getting louder by the moment.

The Uchiha let out a "hn?", deciding that saying anything right now would just alter the mood. Kushina-chan should tell her everything, without her forcing her. Kushina-chan should tell her anything she wants to say, solely because she wants to and not because Mikoto forced her to.

"m-my baby.."Kushina wailed, tears continuously streaming down her face whilst Mikoto patted her back.

Yet Mikoto remained silent as she merely listened to her friend's words. Kushina-chan's baby? Did something bad happen to the baby while Kushina-chan was giving birth?

"Kushina-chan.."The Uchiha clan head's wife called out with a soft tone that made Kushina burst even more.

"I.. I want to see my baby!"Suddenly, Kushina shouted, shocking the wits out of Mikoto.

Then, the redhead started to rampage slightly, making the Uchiha's eyes widen.

"K–Kushina-chan, calm down, we'll bring your baby to you, okay?"Mikoto said in a calm tone, despite not knowing about the baby's location nor its current condition. Seeing as Kushina-chan doesn't seem much likely to get a good mood right now, something must've really happened.

"I want my baby.. Where's my Naruko? Bring me my baby Naruko!"Kushina yelled as she made a ruckus throughout the room.

In the blink of an eye, pillows have been thrown everywhere, towards the other end of the hospital room, towards their two sides, one _almost_ even fell out of the window. The glass of water and empty plate, that were once placed on the bedside table, were now broken into tiny, sharp pieces laid on the white-tiled floor. And the blanket surrounding Kushina-chan's body were now tore into shreds.

How she did all that, Mikoto has no clue.

Mikoto wonders if 'baby Naruko' has been taken by missing-nins or Minato's enemies. She wonders about the baby's current state.. Could the baby even be alive, right now? How was she supposed to comfort Kushina-chan when she has no clue whatsoever about anything that's happened, anyway?

"Kushina-chan, just take a deep breath for now, Minato will be b~"

"Naruko! Bring me my baby Naruko!"Outraged Kushina as she swiped her arm away from Mikoto's grasp, making the latter's eyes widen once more."Bring me my baby! My baby Naruko! Bring me Naruko!"

"B-But Kushina-chan, Nar~"

"no.. Leave me alone, Mikoto-chan. I _want_ my baby. Leave me alone! I want to see my Naruko!"

Shock and slight fear shrouded Mikoto's black orbs when she was suddenly pushed away by Kushina.

"I want my baby!"was the last thing Mikoto heard from her friend as she left her alone inside that lone hospital room.  
  


* * *

"I'm sorry, what happened while I was gone?"

A stressed-looking Minato walked beside his assistant and Kushina's medic towards his wife's room.

  
"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san was.."

The medic stumbled with her words whilst Minato continued to stare at her, wanting to her about what she has to say.

"Uchiha-san had left.. She said something about Kushina-san telling her to do so."The medic said, and Minato observed the slight uncertainty in her chakra flow.

The yondaime hokage then let out a sigh before he turned his sight on the way,"she left, huh."

"About that, Hokage-sama,"his assistant suddenly said, catching his attention,"Uchiha-san asked about a 'baby Naruko' of some sort. What shall I tell her?"

The sudden mention of his child's name made Minato halt in his tracks as his eyes widened.

"ano.. what was that?"Minato asked, forcing a fake smile to seem much more calm.

"Uchiha-san asked about a 'baby Naruko', of which I had no clue about at the moment, Sir."His assistant answered, before she probably came into some kind of late realization."ah!Could 'Naruko' actually be the name of you and Kushina-san's baby?"

Minato just nodded his head before he took a stop right in front of the door to his wife's hospital room.

"Don't say a word to Mikoto, I'll.. no.. Kushina will tell her everything by herself,"Minato said before he sent the medic and his assistant a very threathening death glare." _Don't_ bother with _my_ family concerns. Your job is to assist the hokage, _not_ Namikze Minato."

"r-right,"The woman stuttered before Minato left the two of them, and entered the room. The medic soon followed after Minato, with his assistant trailing behind.

Minato took one quick glance at the whole room, before a frown made its way to his lips. So _this_ was why Mikoto had left. The whole room had been a mess, and Kushina's still rampaging.

He glared at the medic, who fidgeted under his gaze."You didn't even bother to stop Kushina's outrage?"

"H–Hokage-sama, she was far too strong for us.. She has even injured some of our medics and guards."said the medic, in her defense.

Hearing this made the frown on the blonde's lips deepen, before he made his way to his wife.

"Kushina,"he called out, and in an instant, she stopped yelling and snapped towards him.

"M-Minato?"Kushina called back, before tears streamed down her face and she tackled her husband into a tight hug."Minato.. W-Where's my Naruko? These people said they have no clue about who or where Naruko is! Tell me, Minato.. I.. I'm _not_ crazy, right? I-I already gave birth to Naruko! She's alive, right? S-She has to be alive!"

He patted his weeping wife's back comfortingly, before he sent a quick glance towards his assistant.

"Call Kakashi for me, and tell him to bring Naruko,"Minato ordered, and his assistant nodded her head as a response before taking off.

He then glanced at the medic, who also nodded her head before leaving the couple alone.  
  


"M-Minato.. What happened to.. our b-baby.. m-my baby Naruko?"whined Kushina, before Minato carried her and carefully placed her into her bed.

He grabbed some of the pillows scattered on the floor and placed them beside Kushina, before grabbing a spare blanket from the cabinet nearby.

"Kushina, everything will be fine soon, okay? Calm down and rest for now,"He said, wiping the tears on her cheeks.

His wife then sniffled befors speaking,"but what about Nar~"

"She's okay, she's currently with Lord Third and Kakashi. So, for now, just rest and regain your strength, okay? You haven't fully recovered yet.."Minato responded.

 _'..from both the release of Kyuubi and pregnancy,'_ he added in his mind, but chose not to say it because then, Kushina would probably just bombard him with more questions.

Much to his relief, Kushina nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes bedore she fell into deep slumber. He'll tell her about Naruko's jinchuuriki status some other time. For now, he has to talk to the clan heads, and _regretfully_ , he probably has to ask for Fugaku and Hiashi's help about the stuff that happened that he doesn't even know how. Maybe those stuck-up clans have some kind of scroll about the seal on Naruko's stomach. If not, he'll probably have to do a research on Kushina's few Uzumaki scrolls.

"Rest for now, Kushina, we'll figure everything out later,"He muttered before placing a chaste kiss atop the redhead's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Meanwhile..** _

"Hm, Sandaime-jii seems a bit different today."

Kurama opened one of his eyes to sneak a quick glance at Naruko, before closing it again as he returned to his light afternoon nap.

Sure, he missed the brat a bit. It was kinda lonely since Kushina always ignores his attempts of a conversation.. If you could call him insulting Minato and the Uchihas an attempt, then yes, he _has_ tried to start a conversation with Kushina. Quite a lot of times, by the way.

Anyway, sure, he missed the brat just a _tiny little bit,_ but she's so noisy! She's annoying. And she disrupts his afternoon naps! Why won't she just keep her mouth shut and take some nap with him or something?

  
"Hey, hey, Kurama! Look! I'm still a baby, but Sandaime-jii is reading that goddamn book in front of me!"Naruko suddenly exclaimed, making the nine-tailed fox hiss.

 **"shut up, kit,"** he growled in his low voice, making the blonde glance at him.

Naruko pouted, when she saw that the bijuu had the audacity to scold him when he wouldn't even _look_ at her.

"Oh, come on! Didn't you say that you missed me? And besides, I'm so boooooooooooored~!"She groaned loudly, and he finally opened his eyes only to glare at her.

  
**"shut up, I'm trying to sleep,"** Kurama said, his sharp fangs seething as his voice turned into a slight growl that _almost_ sent a shiver to run down our protagonist's spine. Again, _almost._

Naruko shrugged her shoulders before she turned her head away, letting out an impatient huff.

Then, suddenly..

She stilled, sending a glance at the nine-tailed fox, who suddenly felt stunned in his place.

"what.. what is this ominous presence I'm feeling?"Naruko muttered, confusedly, whilst watching as Kurama slowly sat down and narrowed his eyes into a glare.

 **"this presence.. reeks of** _ **Uchiha.**_ **"** Naruko unusually felt a shiver run down her spine, this time, just from feeling all the hatred through the kyuubi's voice.

"Uchiha..?"she repeated, furrowing her eyebrows at the certain clan name.

Before she raised her head and eyed the movements of the person, who had entered the hokage's room.

_Uchiha Fugaku.._

Naruko narrowed her eyes, _'that's.. Sasuke's otou-san.'_

_**to be continued..** _


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, parenthood seems to make a person an idiot, Kakashi muses as he smiled while watching the small family in front of him. Ah, that's right.. Even if almost the whole village shuts baby Naruko down, in the future, she still has her parents with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Snowflakes, it's Eira-san! Sorry for the wait, but here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own this story and its plot. Happy reading! ^__^

└ _If you don't take risks, you can't create a future. —Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)_ ┐

"Uchiha-sama, how may I help you?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen eyed the Uchiha clan head, who entered the room with his son and nephew.

"Hn, where's Lord Fourth?"Fugaku asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he looked around the room.

The Sandaime Hokage sneakily put the Icha Icha Paradise book he had been reading away from the sight of the children, when Fugaku glared as he noticed the familiar book.

"You still read _that_ garbage, Lord Third?"Fugaku questioned, utter disgust evident on his usually-stoic face.

"Well, it is my student's work afterall," Hiruzen replies, before feigning a cough when he noticed the curious looks on the Uchiha children's faces.

" _*coughs*_ Anyway, why are you here, again?"Hiruzen replied to change the subject.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the Third Hokage with much suspicion, before he answered, "Mikoto suddenly left home this morning after Hokage-sama visited our household. And when she came back, she was teary-eyed. I wanted to ask Lord Fourth about what happened."

The Sandaime then nodded his head in understanding, before he let out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Lord Fourth is in the hospital right now. It's very likely that Mikoto-san came there, as well,"He explained.

"I see, hm.. I guess, by now that Kushina had probably given birth." the Uchiha nodded his head in understanding before he glanced at the children, who were both staring at a far corner of the room. He squinted his eyes, wondering if that was really a crib he was seeing, before shaking his head and turning towards the kids. "Itachi, Shisui, shall we go?"

His call immediately caught the pair's attention, and Hiruzen watched silently as their curious gazes were swept away from Naruko's crib and onto Fugaku's form.

"hn,"Shisui replied while grinning widely, and his cousin nodded his head before muttering the same response.

And, Hiruzen _almost_ broke into an applause to the Uchihas for successfully teaching these children their 'way of the hn', which even he didn't took any understanding in. It was like some kind of secret language between the clan wherein they could _probably_ talk to each other with just that.. that 'hn' thing!

What the heck does it even mean? Hiruzen neither knew about it nor gives a care at all. He'd just gladly let his successor decipher the _way of the hn_ , instead of tiring himself out. Minato can go ahead and try if he wants to, maybe he'll learn.. atleast a sentence or two.

  
A low cough that came from a _curious-but-not-really-too-curious_ Fugaku snapped the Sandaime out of his trance.

"We shall be taking our leave then, Lord Third," Fugaku announced when he saw that he had the old man's attention once more, before he turned around and silently made his way out of the room, his son and nephew bowing a bit as a sign of respect to the elder before following after him.

  
Once the three Uchihas were gone, a deep sigh escaped Hiruzen's lips before a frown formed. 

Kushina's pregnancy to Naruko will likely be much problematic soon. Even worse, the baby had the Kyuubi sealed inside her. If Kushina were to heal up and come into her senses, who knows how long she'd be panicking over her child?

The old man grumpily stood up before he slowly walked towards the light blue-colored crib in the farthest corner of the room. Once there, he peeked down and as if sensing his presence, baby Naruko slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him with those cute cerulean eyes.

Despite the trouble that was sure to come someday, he felt a warm smile tugging onto his lips as he stared at the baby. There was just something that felt _familiar_ about her. For some reason, he had this feeling of wanting to be a bit overprotective of her. And he _knew_ that was no good.

His son and daughter were both already jounin right now, but they were still quite troublesome on him. More so for his daughter. Girls really just don't know when to quit about something they want. And he had already observed with the many times that Asuma _tried_ to protect his older sister's purity, that being overprotective over girls would just be bothersome. Ahh.. He's starting to sound like a Nara.

Hiruzen shook his head at the thought before he reached his hand out towards the baby in front of him.

Still, there was something about baby Naruko that seemed to draw him in. It was quite a peculiar feeling but somehow it really was _familiar._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Meanwhile..** _

_"Ne, ne, Sandaime-jii is looking at me in a funny way!"_

_Utter disgust evident on her face, Naruko stuck out her tongue before she turned to the nine-tailed fox, who seemed to be taking another one of his naps._

_"oi Kurama! Wake up! Sandaime-jii's creeping me out!"She claimed, yelling her lungs out as she started to strike at the fox playfully as a means to wake him up._

  
_One angry red eye snapped open, clearly showing how ticked off the bijuu was, before a deep growl was heard._

_**"do I seriously have to spend every single naptime like this, kit?"** _ _his eye narrowed into a glare that the girl merely shrugged off._

_"But I'm bored, Kurama!"_ _she answered with a pout as she squinted her eyes, a habit she still had yet to shake off._ _"All babies do is poop, cry, and sleep! It's what I usually do when I laze off, but I'll never cry because I'm a strong ninja, dattebayo!"_

_Kurama just grumbled before he shut his eye closed once more and tried to resume his nap, when his jinchuuriki suddenly hopped on his fluffy back and started to jump around to catch his attention._

_"Ahh, Kurama! Sandaime-jii's still looking at me weirdly! He's reaching his hand out!"_

_Alright, now, he was definitely irritated._

_Don't get him wrong, he had started to grow quite_ fond _of his jinchuuriki, just a tiny bit (he refuses to admit it though) but this brat torments him so much. Just how can he make her shut that annoying, loud mouth of hers? She's been messing with his dail_ _y naps, and_ no one _should ever mess with his naps! No one!_

_"Kuramaaaaa~ What do I do? I'm just a bab~"_

_**"Just go cry or whatever, for every sage's sake! Go put that loud mouth of yours to use, instead of whining,"** _ _he demanded, lips formed into a low scowl, before he raised his body a bit, making her fall off his back and into the dampness of the ground._ _**"** _ _**Now, let me sleep and shut up!"** _   
  


_And with that, the nine-tailed fox returned to his former position and fell back into deep slumber with Naruko glaring at him first, before reluctantly doing as he suggested._   
  
  


Outside Naruko's mind, Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock when the baby inside the crib suddenly started to wail loudly.

"w-what is it, Naru-chan? Are you hungry? Did you take a.. p-poo poo?"he stumbled through his many questions, and mind-Naruko felt herself cringe at his statement.  
  
  
  


_"Did he seriously just say 'poo poo'?"She wondered, eye twitching, yet she refused to stop crying if it meant that she'll get to see Sandaime-jii flustered like this. Ha, who knew that crying actually had its benefits of entertainment, too._

_Seeing Sandaime-jii fuss over why she's crying is not overly-satisfying, but atleast she now had some idea on how to entertain herself, just until she can move around and start training._

_A small smirk enveloped her plump lips. Hm, now that the Uchiha clan is not just a one-membered clan, maybe she should mess around there soon. She wonders if their rections to her mischief would be much like Sasuke's. Judging from how Sasuke's father interacted with Sandaime-jii just now, it seems like the 'hn' that Sasuke always mutters is some kind of clan thing._

_She started to raise herself up, before suddenly feeling a tiny bit of dizziness as she unintentionally let out a tired yawn._

_Her thoughts then slowly drifted away, one after another, before she felt herself lay down on the damp ground and lean on Kurama's fur._

_Suddenly, her mind felt cloudy and she feels rather exhausted.._

_With a calm intake of breath, her eyes slowly closed, and the last thing she heard was a light snore escaping her own mouth._   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Kushina, are you awake?"

Tired, violet orbs slowly opened to the sight of familiar cerulean ones.

"Minato.."the redheaded female called out in a soft tone, due to exhaustion.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake, Kushina,"the hokage said with a warm smile, but the female could not see the happiness in his eyes.

"h-how long..?"

"Almost four days. You would wake up for a moment, but then you'll suddenly collapse not too long after,"Minato answered with a sigh,"Tsunade-sama already did a check-up on you, she said that it's.. due to.. _exhaustion_."

Kushina sensed a bit of hesitation from the tone of her husband's voice, but ignored it as she came into a sudden realization. "N–Naruko-chan.. where is she?"

Minato smiled faintly, before he glanced to the side. Kushina then followed his line of sight, and saw Kakashi watching some show in the hospital room's television while holding baby Naruko in his arms.

A small, content smile enveloped the redhead's lips. Ah, so Naruko-chan was safe, afterall. That's great news, but.. What about the kyuubi..? Was everything just a dream?

She turned to her husband with a questioning gaze that made him sigh.

"Minato, about the k-kyuubi.. D-Did it r~"

"Tomorrow, I will be declaring the new jinchuuriki of the kyuubi.."He interrupted, averting his eyes to avoid eye-contact with Kushina's violet ones.

His statement made her shoulders drop.

"y-you mean.."

A choked sob interfered with what she was about to say, and all it took was one look at Minato's crestfallen face to confirm her unheard question.

Her baby was going to be the next jinchuuriki to the nine-tailed fox. What a great way to start Naruko's life.. _not_. She had hoped that no such thing would happen, only wishing for her baby's safety. Why couldn't she have just died with the kyuubi inside her? Now, her child has to suffer under the scrutinizing eyes of everybody. Ninjas will be watching her every single move, as if she'll suddenly turn into the fearsome, nine-tailed bijuu. This was _not_ what Kushina wanted for her child.

"Minato, why..?"she managed to mutter, before she fell into snivels that made him pull her into a tight hug.

"..I'm sorry,"he muttered before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as she weeped in his arms.

Kakashi, having heard silent cries from their direction, glanced at the pair before feeling his only visible eye soften at the sight. He knows that despite being a child of the hokage, baby Naruko would most likely suffer some hatred from civilians or ninjas that have felt despair from the kyuubi in the past. It was a given that jinchuurikis were usually _isolated_ from others. Kushina-san was probably made an exception, because hardly anyone knew that she was a jinchuuriki.

He felt a frown on his lips as he looked at the baby in his arms. And as if she could feel his gaze, baby Naruko slowly stared up at him before trying to reach for his face in a cute manner. The gesture elicited a light chuckle from Kakashi as he stood up and made his way towards the baby's parents.

"Minato-sensei, Kushina-san.."he called out in a calm tone as to not startle the pair, who both turned to look at him.

"Kakashi?"Minato raised an eyebrow out of confusion, before he sneaked a quick glance at his wife.

The males observed as Kushina stared the giggling baby for a few seconds, until she reaches for Naruko with slightly trembling arms. "Give her to me."

"Are you sure?"Minato asks, watching the redhead with wary eyes. Kushina nods her head immediately as a response, completely eager to feel their daughter in her arms.

The youngest of the three ninjas then sent a questioning glance at the hokage, and received a calm nod from him.

"Alright,"Kakashi says, and they could just make out a smile on his face due to his eye curving. He then settles Naruko into her mother's embrace, a warm weight against the redhead's currently weak body.

As Kushina looks down at her child, taking every single feature of baby Naruko into her heart, she feels affection and warmth blooming within her chest.

Then, Naruko suddenly stops giggling before she tilts her head cutely and stares up at her mother, delicate fingers laid firmly in front of her mouth.

The mother touches the soft, blonde hair, showing signs of becoming untameable spikes in the near future. Minato had dressed her in a unisex orange onesie with a white bib that had the uzumaki clan's symbol on it, and at least had the decency to get a matching orange bow hairband to identify her as a girl. If not, Naruko would certainly be seen as the opposite of her gender, considering she's Minato's miniature. Aside from that she was absolutely adorable.

Kushina did not think it was possible to love someone so much, until now.

She says as much to her husband, who lets out a laugh to show his understanding and says he's utterly charmed by their daughter. Then, Naruko suddenly sneezes, and the hokage immediately flips out, and it's Kushina's turn to laugh.

Apparently, parenthood seems to make a person an idiot, Kakashi muses as he smiled while watching the small family in front of him. Ah, that's right.. Even if almost the whole village shuts baby Naruko down, in the future, she still has her parents with her.

"Can you hear him Naruko? He's your Tou-san. He's kinda neurotic, but we still love him," he heard Kushina say in a high pitched voice, before she kisses the top of the baby's head.

Naruko twists her head with jerky movements as her mother's red hair falls over her shoulder. "Hi Naruko-chan, I'm your Kaa-chan," Kushina introduces herself, "we met just a little while ago, but I have been asleep for a long time, and now, I've woken up just to see you.. I'm going to teach you how to cook, be an awesome kunoichi, kick asses…"

  
She continued on, until Kakashi noticed the time and stood up to excuse himself.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun.. You're leaving already?"Kushina asked, a small frown forming on her lips.

"hai, it's already getting dark, Kushina-san. It's best I leave now,"The young jounin answered, and despite the mask covering his face, they can tell he was smiling.

"I see,"The mother mumbled before she made eye-contact with her husband, who merely smiled at her. She put up a warm smile, before she turned to the young male,"Well then, be careful on your way home, Kakas~"

She was cut off when baby Naruko suddenly waved her arms about as if she was trying to stop Kakashi from leaving.

"hm..? Naruko-chan seems to have taken quite a liking on you, Kakashi-kun,"Kushina suggested as she raised the baby, whose lips had somehow formed into a pout.

Her words made Kakashi's eyes widen before he laid his eyes upon said-baby, and smiled. "Onii-chan'll be back to see you tomorrow, Naru-chan," Then, he pulled on her cheek lightly, eliciting a giggle from her.

The action received satisified chuckles from the child's parents, before they both stood up and accompanied the young male to the door.  
  


"Kakashi-kun, thank you for everything. While I was out, I'm sure Minato was probably still busy with his responsibilities, so you had to take care of our Naruko-chan,"Kushina blabbered before she looked at the ball of sunshine in her arms. Baby Naruko raised her head up before beaming at her mother for a quick moment, and turning towards Kakashi once again.

Kakashi nodded his head, before he sneaked a quick gleam at the child, who was still staring at him.

"Jaa nè, Naruko-chan,"he told Naruko as if she could just understand his words, before he turned towards the parents,"Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, I'll be leaving now,"

Kushina responded with an ecstatic nod, while Minato placed a hand over the other male's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Be careful,"He told his student, before said-student left them alone.  
  
  
  


**_Meanwhile.._ **

_"Ah! Kakashi-sensei left.. I thought he'd play with me a bit more."_

_Naruko scrunched her nose up as she squinted her eyes to show her dissatisfaction, making Kurama glance at her with an unamused look on his face._

_**"He's been taking care of you the whole time, kit. He probably got tired of seeing your stupid face all the time,"** _ _the fox suggested, earning him a death glare from the kunoichi._

_"Oh, shut up.. I've been coping up with your fuzzy mug even longer than he has, and I'm not complaining, am I?"she grumbled, receiving a snort from Kurama. "I guess, I just kinda miss everyone, 'ttebayo.."_

_Then, she raised her head to watch as her parents started to fall asleep with her between them._

_"Right now, I haven't met up with everyoneelse yet.. But this time, I'll make sure to change our future."she claimed with a determined gleam in her eyes as she started to sit properly. "I won't let anyoneelse die, a second time."_

_"heh,"Kurama started to snicker in amusement, before he sat up and grinned widely as well. "I guess I'll be a witness to that, then."_

_**to be continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Snowflakes, hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment about your opinions/suggestions. I'll be happy to read any reviews. :))
> 
> See you all on the next chapter, jaa nè!


	6. Naruko-chan's First Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Minato and Kushina being weirdass parents, Naruko being a ball of sunshine, and Kakashi is just so done with this family.

└ _If you run into a wall and pretend it doesn't exist, you'll never make any progress. The wall will never change. So you're the one who has to change. —Hijikata Toushirou (Gintama)_ ┐

Kushina has always yearned to be a _mother_. The word felt slightly strange in her tongue, but now, there was actually some familiarity to it.

With the destruction of Uzushiogakure, every single familial ties she once had were simply wisps of smoke curling from the debris of her once home.

Becoming the nine tailed fox's jinchuuriki lessened the chances of motherhood even more. And so, Kushina focused on her ninja career, and becoming one of the greatest kunoichi to grace the bingo books.

However, that goal turned out to be for naught.

Whilst she graces the bingo books as a B-ranked threat to other ninja villages, and would have steadily reach A-rank, if not for the discovery of her pregnancy.

Naruko-chan is a surprise, and her greatest accomplishment.

Kushina holds the baby's sleeping form within her slightly trembling arms as Tsunade-sama tells her she will no longer be able to give birth another time.  
  


Tsunade-sama --after hearing what has happened-- supplies that both the Kyuubi's extraction from her, and Naruto's birth greatly damaged her reproductive organs. Healing chakra could only reverse so much of the damage corrosive chakra inflicted. Kushina suffered from severe chakra exhaustion, and had it not been for the infamous vitality of the Uzumaki clan, she would not have lived to see another day.

Kushina quickly becomes solemn at the news.

To bring life into this world.. she had actually lost that ability, and nearly lost her life in the process. She sighs, life as a ninja has always been all about sacrifice, and so she will just have to cherish those moments she was able to create life, feel it beneath her palms as it grew, and carry it into its next stage of fruition.

Kushina would not trade her baby Naruko-chan for anything, and will treasure her far more than she ever could.

She nods her acceptance and the sannin moves forward. They want to keep her in the hospital for a few more days, to watch her recovery and make sure she doesn't collapse once more. Most ninja dread the hospital, but Kushina knows this is necessary -- and, so be it. She'll take whatever they hand out to her, so she could live and be with her family.

"Kushina, I am sorry there's not much I can do.." Tsunade says with a sad expression on her face, before she sends a quick glance towards baby Naruko's direction.

  
  


"it's alright, Tsunade-sama. I'll be fine, dattebane!" Kushina says, slightly forcing herself to be energetic, despite the silent urging in her heart to just cry and let it all out.

With a small smile, the medic nin nods her head, "You may not be able to have another child, but that's fine.. You've already given birth to a wonderful baby." she says as she stares with warm eyes upon the sleeping form of Naruko.

  
  


Kushina followed her line of sight, and also stares loving at her daughter. "Yes, Naruko-chan's already enough."

  
  


Tsunade lets out a light chuckle before she stands up and places a hand on the child's whiskered cheek. "I'm sure she'll be a great kunoichi one day, just like her mother."

  
  


"arigato," The redhead mutters before the older female excuses herself and leaves her alone inside the hospital room.

  
  


For a few moments, there was just silence as she stares at her sleeping baby, until Minato returns not with another medic nin, but with Mikoto in tow. The surprise is a balm to the blow she's just been dealt.  
  
  


Kushina slowly feels tears burn at her eyes as the Uchiha approaches, and the arm not supporting Naruko reaches out to her best friend. Mikoto immediately comes forth, and returns her embrace, "Kushina-chan, everything will be all right."

  
  


Over Mikoto's shoulder, Kushina's watering violet eyes seek her husband. He must have known the news and enlisted the help of his former teammate, knowing Mikoto's presence would help.

She mouths, "Thank you."

And, Minato smiles sadly before nodding in understanding. Then, he quietly exits and leaves the pair alone inside the room. Unbeknownst to her, the same blow had struck Minato just the same, but he'll deal with it. He _can_ deal with it. Kushina is far more sensitive than him right now, so he'll deal with it.  
  
  
  


* * *

Minato-sensei and Kushina-san are complete, whipped idiots.

Kakashi observes them with watchful eyes as he sits slightly comfortable inside their small home.

When he had heard the news of Kushina's rather _inability_ to give birth anymore, he was saddened, just like every other person close to the couple. So, he decided to support them with everything he can. He'll just catch up on some Anbu missions later, he told himself.  
  
  


Anyhow, that brings us to his current situation. Just like most first time parents, every single milestone their child reaches becomes a spectacle. However, Kushina-san and Minato-sensei take photos of every single groundbreaking moment Naru-chan achieves. And, they have already filled up three photo albums before Naru-chan has even turned seven months old.

  
  
  


Kakashi wonders if that isn't a bit over the top, but remembers the solemn fact that.. well.. Naru-chan will forever be an only child.

  
  


He observed that Naru-chan is a happy baby. She rarely cries for attention (not that she hasn't achieved enough, especially with her parents being a bit too enthusiastic), and she actually seems to enjoy the spotlight (well, atleast she knows she's got her parents right up her feet).

  
  
  


She gives these cute gummy smiles whenever she's captured in the lime light, and stares at her father with wide eyes whenever he makes ridiculous faces behind the camera. And for some reason, whenever Kakashi was there with them, she'd always cling onto him, making her father weep for the obvious _betrayal._ Kakashi sweatdrops as it became a _usual_ occurence whilst Kushina-san always seemed to be filled with amused laughter whenever it happens.  
  


Events such as these are recorded with their cameras.

  
  


And if it weren't for having the frontseat at being able to watch their small but very rowdy family, Kakashi wouldn't have realized that Kage Bunshin is truly the greatest child rearing jutsu ever created.

Particularly when dealing with a baby such as Naruko, whose hyperactivity at seven months leaves her parents (a _B-ranked_ kunoichi and _the_ hokage, might he add) completely haggard, and almost beyond help. They all shudder in fear, thinking how troublesome she will become once she's finally able to walk, she was already a terror to face as a crawler.

Kakashi also takes note whenever he comes to visit that duties are always assigned to each of Minato-sensei's clones: one does the laundry, another manages the paperworks that he took home from the Hokage tower. And the other feeds Naru-chan, while the original Minato hides in the comfort zone, simply observing as the battle ensues.

  
  


From his seat, Kakashi winces as Naru-chan throws a vegetable concoction at the clone feeding her, who ducks her next toss of food. The shadow clone is, however, not as lucky when Naruto's next throw lands right on his face.

  
  
  


Behind the couch he was sitting on, he hears Minato-sensei grimace as well, and sweatdrops at the sudden drop of the atmosphere.

  
  
  


On the bright side, Kakashi tells the hokage that she'll probably be great with kunais, once she's older. Then, Minato shivers, imagining his daughter throwing a kunai right on his face. No.. Actually, he'd rather not have his daughter hold a single kunai in her life. He loves her deeply, of course, but he'd rather live his life and be there to watch her from the sidelines in the near future.

  
  
  


Naruko throws a fit of giggles. She, like her high chair's table, the kitchen's floor, the surrounding walls, the ceiling, and her father's clone, is a mess. Food colors each surface, landing everywhere but her mouth. Minato's clone looks on miserably, before he wails, "Taichou, this is a hopeless affair! Can't we just accept defeat?"

  
  
  


"Here I thought that one mission in Numagakure was hard. But this is ten times worse than dealing with boring paperwork all-day," the original Minato, who was hiding behind Kakashi's seat, laments.

  
  


"At least your safe behind the couch!" his clone retorts, before he goes back to trying to coax Naruko-chan into taking another spoonful of vegetables.

  
  


A flash of a camera suddenly comes from the kitchen entry way. And Kushina snickers at Minato's predicament. He volunteered to feed Naruko, so he's also responsible for clean-up duty.

  
  


Thank Kami for shadow clones, Minato pitifully praised in his mind.

  
  


But that doesn't mean he appreciates his wife's laughter, no thank you. Minato glares at her, and Kushina holds her hands up in surrender, a smile playing at her lips, "Go on, don't mind me.. You can get back to paternal bonding with Naruko-chan." Before another giggle escapes her lips and she glances at the somehow-still-clean Kakashi.

  
  


"Eh, Kakashi-kun is actually not affected by Naruko-chan?" she points out, before a pout forms on her lips. "I'm jealous, dattebane. Your sensei should take some notes from you.."

  
  


"Kushina!"

  
  


"Alright, alright.. I'm leaving!" the redhead surrenders, before disappearing into another room. They heard a loud cackle of laughter coming from that room, from then on.

  
  
  


Kakashi shakes his head before he lets out an amused chuckle of his own, and turns his head to watch the spectacle going on, once more.

  
  


It seems that the clone's attempts are still futile, Naruko turns her head stubbornly and makes a grab for the spoon, no doubt to chuck it at the clone's head. He then raises it out of her reach, and she glowers at him. They proceed to have a staring match, cerulean matching cerulean. The winner of the match seems inevitable, that is until Naruko pulls out her favorite trick from her repertoire.

  
  


Her features crumble, and cerulean eyes glisten, and Naruko proceeds to open her mouth to let the whole world know of her displeasure.

  
  
  


That is until from a few steps away from Minato's hiding place and Kakashi's seat, the microwave suddenly dings, and the smell of ramen becomes distinct around the whole room.

  
  


Kakashi watches quietly as Minato slowly stood up before approaching the microwave, then he comes back with a cup ramen in hand, side stepping splattered food on the floor, completely oblivious to everyone's watchful eyes. However, he does catch an unfamiliar voice in the suddenly-silenced room.

  
  


"Rama."

  
  


He pauses, and immediately gapes at Naruko with wide eyes. Kakashi does the same, watching as she holds her hands out, fingers grasping towards her father or rather the cup of noodles in his hand, "Rama."

"...what?" Minato asks, tilting his head to the side, out of confusion.

"Ra-ma," Naruko says again, and if they didn't know better they would have thought she had repeated that word slowly, as one would for a particularly dimwitted individual.

Minato, however, ignores her request and starts to stumble through his own words as he continued to gawk at his staring daughter.

  
  


Noticing his sensei's current state of confusion, Kakashi decides to stand up and call for Naruko's mother to announce her newest achievement, "Kushina-san! I think Naru-chan just spoke her first words!"

  
  


They hear a crash from the other room, followed by some rustling, a few loud sounds of hurrying footsteps, and Kushina appears once more in the kitchen entry way. With stars shining brightly in her eyes, the redhead literally skips over the splattered food, hands clasped in front of her before she asks excitedly, "What did she say?"  
  


"Rama," Naruko replies, waving her arms insistently to the cup in her stuttering father's hand.

  
  


Kushina turns her starry eyed gaze to her daughter, stares at her for a moment, and then, she laughs loudly. "I knew it!" she crows, "I knew her first word would be ramen, you owe me 75 ryo. Now, pay up, Minato!"

"..you bet about her first word?"Kakashi asked, cluelessly, but was sadly ignored by the baby's parents.  
  
  


Meanwhile, Minato snaps out of his trance, grumbles out of frustration and hesitantly reaches for his wallet, before he pauses, "wait.. Rama doesn't mean she meant ramen." And he turns to Kakashi as if he was looking for a comrade, "ne, Kakashi? It could mean a lot of things, right?"

"w-well.." The young Anbu jounin stumbles with uncertainty, still not getting over the fact that the couple actually made a bet about Naru-chan's first word.  
  


  
And then, red hair suddenly comes to life, and swirls about dangerously, much befitting of her nickname, "Damn right she meant ramen, 'ttebane! She's obviously gesturing to it, she wants that ramen."  
  


The two males eye the baby, who was still reaching her arms towards her father.  
  


Minato does not balk at her fit of pique, and rather, he rolls his eyes before he reluctantly hands over the money.  
  


Tired of being ignored in the presence of her heavenly ramen-sama, Naruko finally throws a fit of cries. She shall not be denied.

  
  


And while her parents fuss over feeding her some ramen or not (because ramen is _not_ a healthy food for babies, argues Minato), Kakashi beams at Naru-chan, who slowly stops wailing and decides to whimper while staring at him instead.

Seems like life would be much more entertaining from now on, he muses.  
  
  


* * *

A few months after that, Naru-chan is finally taken into her first playdate.

Kakashi, having just returned from an Anbu mission that took a few days to finish, and a few more days of travelling to go home, was apparently missed by baby Naruko so he was asked to accompany them during the playdate. (Kakashi thinks that Minato-sensei just wanted someone to keep a watchful eye on the baby, in case Kushina-san gets her into.. _weird_ circumstances.)  
  


"Ah, Kushina-chan, you made it!" Mikoto's enthusiastic voice can be heard as they entered the house of the Akimichi clan, who were hospitable enough to invite them.  
  
  


"Sister, you sound like you own the place," Sumiye, Shisui's mother, pointed out before a fit of giggles filled the room.  
  
  


"Hey ladies! Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina has finally arrived, 'ttebane!" Kushina exclaimed brightly, greeting everyone, from the two Uchiha mothers, to the Akimichi, to the Yamanaka, the Nara, the Kiba, and lastly, the Hyuuga, as she strolled around the place like a boss.  
  


_'Every clan head's wife is here,'_ Kakashi observed as he trailed after Kushina, while carefully carrying baby Naruko in his arms.  
  
  


"Oh, you've brought Kakashi-san with you?" Chouki, the wife to the Akamichi clan head, stated as she grinned at the young male.  
  
  
  


"yeah, Minato asked him to come with me. Naruko-chan kinda missed him, and he's actually good company, so I brought him along, dattebane!" Kushina claimed as she grinned, before she finally took a seat between Inuzuka Tsume and Uchiha Mikoto.  
  
  


Soon, the women started to talk with each other, mostly about the current gossips revolving around the village of Konohagakure. And Kakashi lets out a sigh. This wasn't what he signed up for.  
  
  


Then, his senses suddenly struck and he felt eyes on him, making him turn his head. He immediately returned the observant stares that Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were both giving him, before he nodded his head as a greeting. He then received nods of acknowledgement before the cousins walked towards their mothers.  
  
  


Again, a sigh escaped Kakashi's lips before he looked at Naruko, who was staring up at him with a wide grin. She started to point towards a nearby stroller, where another child (seemingly one year old or so) was staring at them with his black orbs.  
  
  


Uchiha Sasuke.. The second son of the Uchiha clan head and Mikoto-san, he thought. Well, this was technically a playdate for the kids, (despite being an excuse for the mothers to gossip) so essentially, the Uchihas' second son would be here too. He glanced at Naru-chan again and wondered, why would she be pointing at the Uchiha?  
  
  
  


"Do you.. want to go to him?"Kakashi asked, uncertainly, as if the eleven month old baby would just answer him with proper words. But of course, she just replied with a giggle.  
  
  
  


From her seat, Kushina feels something big about to happen and turns her head to keep a watchful eye on the Anbu jounin and her daughter.  
  


And, she is quite right.  
  


Looking over her drink, a choke escapes the redhead's lips, and she gapes as the event takes place.  
  
  


To her feet, Naruko climbs, legs tremble beneath her weight, this new position is strange for there is no object for her to grasp to guide her steps.  
  


Next to Kushina, Inuzuka Tsume slaps her back, and opens her mouth to ask if Kushina is all right, before she takes in the sight the redhead finds so interesting, "Oh, isn't that endearing."

  
  


Her words catches every other mother's attention, and they all turn their heads to see this 'endearing' thing that the Inuzuka was talking about.  
  
  


Naruko has a look of concentration on her cherubic features as she takes fearless steps forward, with Kakashi apparently gawking at her with wide, wary eyes.  
  


"I know," Kushina responds to Tsume, and barely contains a squeal. Everyoneelse's eyes softened at the sight. They have also heard about Kushina's condition (although they weren't informed of the reason) and felt somber at the news, so now, they felt happy for her. Seeing her only child like this is most likely one of Kushina's greatest achievements.

They all watch with interest as Naruko takes hesitant steps, and Kushina counts each, claiming each one as a small victory over gravity. 

The first step was quite wobbly, then she takes an immediate second step. In the third, Naruko trembles and everyone lets out a dramatic gasp before Kakashi holds his arms out as if to catch her, only sighing in relief when Naruko does not fall and takes a fourth step instead.

  
  


When she makes it to her sixth step, Kushina grins proudly, Minato is going to be so pissed that he missed this. Then, she grabs her weapons pouch, unseals her camera from a scroll, gets up, and walks slowly towards Kakashi and Naruko, trying not to distract the child from her steady progress.

  
  


The eleven month old, probably feeling her presence, looks up and grins at her mother before she continues to walk with trembling legs. Kushina immediately captures the moment, and puts the camera away.

"Oh my Naru-chan, look at you walking!" Kushina exclaims happily as she clapped, and everyone laughs heartily at the scene.  
  


Before they all noticed the direction that baby Naruko was heading towards..  
  


"what's this, already approaching the Uchiha clan's second heir at that age?" The Hyuuga clan head's wife says with amusement clear in her tone.  
  
  


Mikoto and Kushina makes eye-contact and quickly beams at each other. Meanwhile, Kakashi doesn't miss the interaction and lets out a sigh. Minato-sensei would no doubt burst into tears later, once he hears the news.

  
  


**_to be continued_ ** **_.._ **


	7. The Kyuubi's "Influence"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko becomes a tomboy-ish girl that takes advantage of her 'cuteness', and Kurama thinks she should put aside her heroine complex. Minato thinks she's influenced by the kyuubi. Kushina thinks he's delusional. Kakashi is still so done, he didn't sign up for this.

_└_ _You can't always hold on to the things that are important. By letting them go, we gain something else. —Kunio Yaobi (Tamako Market)_ _┐_

The day is nearly done, and dusk encroaches. Late rays of light leave the room in a dull glow, outside Konohagakure still prevails with activity. The day is nearly over but the night is just beginning.

Today marks one of the _rare_ days off that Minato had from his hokage duties. Truly, thank Sandaime-sama for letting him be with his family even for just a few moments.

That brings us to his current situation. In the middle of their home's living room, Minato sits in front of a low table, three prong kunai lay before him, and he attaches the seals he's carefully written on fuin paper.

The Hiraishin jutsu is perhaps his greatest jutsu, from scrap paper with musings written on space time jutsu, to actual configurations brought to life, and a jutsu like no other brought to fruition. The Rasengan is still a work in progress, he grimaces. Meanwhile, the hiraishin jutsu is complete, this is his genius in fuinjutsu captured.

What prompted him to complete it is his own family. Minato, even before he was made hokage, was already an A-ranked ninja in the bingo books. If his family is ever attacked by his enemies, he wants to be prepared. And being able to appear wherever there is a threat to them is a great start to that, in his opinion.

After he attaches the seals, he begins to sharpen and polish his blades.

Then, his senses abruptly flare for a quick moment, and suddenly, his daughter appears before him. Naruko approaches his table, with a familiar book under one arm, dressed in the pajamas that Jiraiya-sensei had bought her for last year's christmas.

Minato knows his wife isn't at home, volunteering her services as a fuinjutsu master at the hospital, present while high risk operations take place.

So, that means Naruko must have dressed herself. That would explain the bright orange pajama set with frog patterns that are absolute eyesores.

At the age of almost four years old, Naruko-chan's proven to be quite independent.

Naruko touches one of the kunais' handle, studies the seal briefly for a few seconds and once she lost interest in it, she returned it to its position. 

Choosing to climb onto her father's lap instead, and present him with the book she was holding.

Minato then checks the nearby clock that silently made ticking sounds, and he laughs wryly, "Bed time already?"

"hai," Naruko replies and raises the book even closer to his face, asking for him to take it.

"I completely forgot to check the time, gomen ne," Minato admits sheepishly, taking the book from Naruto.

Its title says " _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._ " Welp, he should've known. She had taken an interest in it, once Jiraiya-sensei had given it to her as a present for her birthday. Seriously, what was it with Jiraiya-sensei and Naruko-chan's interest in his gifts for her?

"It's okay, Tou-chan," Naruko claims before a small yawn escaped her plump lips, "Kaa-chan says it's cause you're flaky, but then again Kaa-chan has anger problems."

Minato shakes his head in amusement, and then flips open the well-worn novel to where they left off last night. With his responsibilities as hokage during the daytime, he has become even more busier as months passed by, and slowly, some free time with his family became harder to get. Therefore, he had taken it to heart that the least he could do for his daughter was tell her bedtime stories during nighttime.

Reading takes longer than usual tonight, upon every page Naruko-chan traces each kanji and repeats the words after he has read them. Minato pauses and listens as she murmurs and reads the next sentence, without his assistance.

He lets her continue until the page needs to be turned, and then Naruko looks up at him curiously with a raised eyebrow, "Why'd you stop reading, Tou-chan?"

"You were doing fine by yourself," Minato says truthfully as he smiles at her.

"Tou-chan," Naruto lisps, exasperatedly, "during story time, _you_ have to read." And she even emphasized the word 'you' to dramatize her proclamation.

Minato supposes that's sound logic to a three year old, and chuckles in response, "Alright, Tou-chan understands, Naruko-chan."

And he continues where she left off.

Outwardly he's calm, and yet internally, his thoughts were already racing around.

Amongst those thoughts, Minato wonders if Kushina knows that their daughter can read.

If not, they need to schedule an appointment with Tsunade-sama or some pediatric Anbu medic, and have a scan done of Naruko's brain to see how it's developing.

In the meantime, he would check her seal once she fell asleep. It wouldn't do if the seal presented anomalities now. He prayed the Kyuubi had no influence on Naruko-chan's steadily rising intellect.

* * *

  
This day can _not_ get any better. Note the sarcasm, thinks Kakashi as he glares at the pair of giggling mother and daughter in front of him.

Encased within his arms, Naru-chan tugs at the laconic boy's mask, and he gently swats her hand away. She tries another attempt, and he stops her again, then, the pattern continues onward.

It was a game that Kushina-san and Naru-chan derive great amount of entertainment from, but Kakashi? Not so much.

Naruko begins to tug at the young male's hair while simultaneously trying to pull off his mask, "Come on, just lem'me take a quick peek!"

The young ANBU jounin struggles with her and gives the child's mother a helpless look, an expression many people give her due to Naruko's hyperactive personality. Kushina usually provides no help, because _damn,_ it's too hilarious watching people struggle against her own daughter. Kakashi concludes that they truly are mother and daughter.

The trek to the hospital is a short one, Kushina just dragged Kakashi from his home, making sure he interacts with people other than his ninken, Minato and his ANBU teammates. Knowing Kakashi, he'd go months without human interaction as long as he's able to train and take missions.  
  


He's an ANBU member, and had just returned from an _absolutely tiring_ mission, when Kushina suddenly came to his apartment complex and dragged him with her and Naru-chan.

With Hatake Sakumo's seppuku a few years back, his students (namely Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku, and Hyuuga Hiashi) took it upon themselves to look after his scion.

Once, Kushina had suggested Kakashi come and live with her and Minato, which made sense with Minato being his former sensei, but of course he had refused. Even Fugaku _and_ Hiashi offered him shelter and guardianship before, but Kakashi had also refused them, preferring the apartment given to him by the Third Hokage.

Until now, Kushina and her former teammates interfere with his life, often bringing him breakfast, lunch or dinner, doing his laundry, helping and teaching him how to clean, etcetera. They refused to let Kakashi think of his father's sacrifice as a disgrace. The White Fang was one of the greatest shinobi Konoha had, and they were certain that Kakashi would be one, too, someday.

Kakashi finally managed to put Naru-chan down and takes her hand instead, their short trip to hospital has now been elongated.

Kushina observed that even though there are plenty of people willing to carry Naruko-chan, her daughter values her autonomy and prefers to do things on her own, particularly once she's mastered a skill.

At forty-two months, her independence continues to grow. However, that doesn't stop her from taking advantage of her cuteness. She's been able to wheedle sweets from Kushina's former teammates, atleast once. _Yes,_ both Uchiha and Hyuuga clan heads had fallen for it.

Kushina and Mikoto will never forget how much laughter they had at the desperate expression on Fugaku's face. He had begrudgingly taken Naruko to a sweets shop, reluctantly paying for the sweets she had picked for herself. Meanwhile, Hiashi had sent a whole package of _healthy_ sweets towards the Hokage's household, after he had also lost against the young girl's cute expression.  
  


"Ne, Kakashi-nii, why do you wear a mask all the time?" Kushina snapped out of her trance and turned her head to her daughter, who had suddenly asked the older male a question.

  
  


"why do you ask, Naru-chan? Does it not look good on me?" Kakashi responded, dismissing the question. And a small smile found its way to Kushina's lips when she noticed how his eye was curved.. So, he was smiling then.  
  
  


"hm," Naruko paused before she squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose up, deeply in thought, as she stared at Kakashi, "Actually, I think it looks kinda cool, 'ttebayo!"  
  
  


Then, the subject quickly drifted off as they walked some more. Meanwhile, Kushina chuckled lightly at her daughter's antics. She and Mikoto have already come to the understanding that Naruko-chan will always be a bit tomboy-ish, for some reason. The only girly accessory she will ever allow is a headband or bow (only orange, by the way) to hold back her wild spikes. Or have her long, blonde hair in twin tails.  
  
  


Why they had stopped insisting on making her girly? Well, let's just say that a year ago, Mikoto had freaked out when she found about a dozen torn-up, bloody kimonos in her household. Turns out it was a prank that Naruko had done (with some help from one Uchiha Shisui) on the clothes that Mikoto and Kushina had forced her to wear. The incident was dismissed after about two hours long of scolding from one Uchiha Itachi (because Mikoto atleast had some soft spot for the kids, and decided that telling Fugaku or Minato would just mean more trouble) and a few mocking from one Uchiha Sasuke.  
  


"Okaa-chan," Naruko sang, catching her mother's attention once more, "when we leave the hospital, can we get some dango?"

"No, Naruko-chan, you had mochi earlier, no more sweets for today," Kushina replies with a stern and strict tone, which she had commited to using as the 'strict parent' figure in the family, because apparently, Minato _can't_ handle it.

Naruko pouts for a moment, before she jumps back quickly and grins, "..can we get ramen at Ichiraku's, then?"  
  


Violet eyes flash as she stares down at her daughter's cerulean ones. Minato's miniature levels those puppy eyes at her and Kushina is immediately a goner, it works for her husband and it certainly works for Naruko.

"Fine," She says grudgingly, and then stalks off in defeat.

Kakashi deadpans, "Whipped."

Naruko smiles cheekily, "heh, works every time."  
  


When they arrive at the hospital Kushina's whole disposition changes, and a frown paints her features.

  
  


It had taken two months for Minato to convince Kushina to agree to see the medic. She refused to believe that her daughter's intelligence had anything to do with the Kyuubi. Any explanation Minato presented was soundly rejected, the strange circumstances surrounding Naruko-chan's birth and the ensuing sealing of the bijuu begged the question of whether or not the fox had influence on Naruko. And Kushina refused to believe so.

Minato's sound logic has yet to stir them wrong, but Kushina's emotionality is a hindrance that is a struggle to overcome.

Fuinjutsu is Kushina's area of expertise, the seal's origins have roots in Uzushiogakure, and as arrogant as it may sound, she thinks.. scratch that, she's _absolutely certain_ the seal is completely safe.

Kushina sighs to herself as they are escorted to an examination room. She places her daughter on the table and turns to Kakashi, who looks at her warily when a sly smile graces her face.

"Am I _finally_ free from child herding duty?" Kakashi asks, exhaustion completely evident just from his voice. And Kushina _almost_ pitied him. Emphasize the point on the word: _almost_.

"You would have been, but now you're not," Kushina replies, after a few seconds of thinking to herself, "Mikoto-chan is having you over for dinner tonight, Shisui and the Hyuuga kids will also be present."

She cackles gleefully at the look of horror on Kakashi's face, "Fugaku suggested it this time, and you know that he rarely offers, but when he does, he really doesn't take a refusal. I'm not providing you with an excuse. Have fun."

The silver haired teen takes an exit through the window, muttering about evil red haired women, and there damned accomplices.

The doctor appears shortly afterward and a serious expression quickly replaces Kushina's gleeful one as she prepares herself for the worst.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Meanwhile, in our beloved protagonist's invalid state —Kurama's words, not her own— she and the fox continued to make plans, discuss the possible outcomes of each strategy, and work out the kinks. More than once had Naruko lost interest in their conversations, but her enthusiasm made up for her lack of 'focus'.

And yet, most of these discussions in strategizing ended up getting side-tracked by most of their petty arguments. Most over Naruko's stupidity and Kurama's need to throw about insults at her 'suggestions' (if you could even call "why don't we just go to Madara now, and kill him off?" a suggestion), however their greatest bone of contention is morality.

Kurama may have accepted Naruko for her humanity and now holds her on the same pedestal as the sage of six paths, but that does not mean he sees the rest of humanity in a different light. His standards are still ningen impossibilities, and he has no remorse in killing certain individuals.

"Objection your honor!" Naruko shouts dramatically as she places her arms in front of her in the form of an X, before she turns towards the shadow clone between her and Kurama.

"state your objection." calmly says the clone, that was acting as some neutral judge for them. Kurama growled at the clone, saying that this was just getting idiotic, but was ignored.

  
Naruko then stands up and glares at her partner, "I say that we won't kill anyone, other than Madara."

**"You are naïve!"** Kurama retorts, sitting up properly and for once, Naruko is reminded of his huge stature. He was even bigger than usual, which was most-likely due to his yin and yang chakra not being separated, **"Kill or be killed."** On a calmer note, he continues but his glare intensifies, **"We came back to save your precious people, and if someone gets in the way of that goal, then they must die. You of all people should know whom I speak of."**

Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Nagato, the list could just go on… His jinchuuriki's unwavering beliefs and optimism can only do so much.

However, Naruko won't stand for it. These people may have been dangerous pawns before, but they still deserved a chance at making their own choices without the manipulation of Uchiha Madara.

"I can save them, I _will_!" Naruko replies, fervently, earning her a sneer from the other.

**"You are an idi~!"** Kurama's shout gets cut off when the third party suddenly pounds the mallet she was holding on the ground.

"Order in the court!" says Naruko's clone, and Kurama mutters, **"where'd you even get that mallet?"** but the shadow clone just glares.

**"Alright, fine, tch.."** The fox heaves a deep breath, before he calms himself down and reluctantly raises a paw, **"Objection your honor!"**

"Proceed," the kage bunshin allows as she nods her head while squinting her eyes at him as if she was criticizing the bijuu.

However, Kurama ignores the clone and focuses his sight on the original, **"** **You must put aside your hero complex, and think rationally. We're talking about Uchiha Madara. Ma–da–ra."** Kurama says, even repeating himself to make sure she was listening to him attentively, **"He will die** _ **if**_ **we succeed, but I'm sure that you know as well as I do that he won't be defeated without taking others down with him."**

And silence descends with that ominous warning that he had reminded her.

Naruko really understands Kurama's statement, but she still remains conflicted. She came back in time to _save_ everyone, did she not? She travelled through time to protect everyone and stop Uchiha Madara once and for all.

But since Kurama had reminded her time and time again.. Even if things may have started to turn out differently.. Even if things seemed to be peaceful right now.. There was still no guarantee that they would succeed in taking Madara down.

The said man is fully capable of being an equal against the First Hokage, meanwhile Naruko was currently just a mere, little child. There was no way they could kill him at this state. Hell, they don't even know where Madara is, right now.

Naruko frowns as she sits back on the ground, feeling very solemn. Whilst Kurama lets out a frustrated huff and watches as her jinchuuriki's kage bunshin slowly dissipates.

He had won this argument.

He turns to look at the blonde girl, whose face looked so troubled as she seemed to finally be taking things much more thoroughly. He sighs to himself before he retreats his upper body and gets into his napping position.

Naruko needs to know that reality was far more complicated than she thinks. Travelling to the past to change the future, even more so. Sometimes, there were just some people that can't be saved in this tragic world. And that was the hard truth that she needs to accept, orelse there won't be anything they'll be able to accomplish.

**_to be continued.._ **


	8. Sasuke & Naruko

└ _If you just submit yourself to fate, then that's the end of it_. — _Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi: When they Cry)_ ┐

"Alright, Naruko-chan, be a good girl, okay?"

Kushina grins widely at her daughter, who enthusiastically nods her head before running off to one Uchiha Sasuke, who immediately grunts at the approaching ball of sunshine.

Kakashi quietly mourns his own fate whilst the two mothers beside him just giggled.

"Kakashi-kun, I leave Naruko-chan to you," Kushina tells him and despite the glare he sends her, he nods his head as a response.

"Kushina-chan, are you sure you won't be eating with us? It's already disappointing that Hiashi-kun's children can't make it.." Mikoto asked her friend, a worried expression on her featurues, "And I don't think I can babysit all of these kids."

Feeling insulted upon being called a 'kid', Kakashi glared at her as well, but she just brushed him off and told him to enter the Uchiha household, which he did.

"No, I still need to help out at the hospital today. So it's really a great help that you invited Naruko-chan to dinner, I was just about to consider leaving her to Minato for a while,"Kushina replied before they both giggled."Well then, I'll be off, dattebane!"

The friends waved at each other before separating.  
  


" Oi S'suke! I want to sit beside 'Tachi-nii!"

"I got here first, go sit beside Shisui-aniki!"

"Ara, ara, there are plenty of other seats to occupy. Don't fight over Itachi-chan, I'll get jealous."

"Oi, you two are being so loud.. Ah! Naru-chan, don't bite Sasuke-kun's arm!"

"ano.. Sasuke, why don't you let Naru-chan sit beside me, just for today?"

"No way! Aniki's barely home, so I get to sit beside him!"

"Ah! Sasuke, don't bite her arm, too!"  
  


This scene was _not_ what Uchiha Mikoto expected to see as soon as she entered her home. _No_. She surely did not expect to see Naruko-chan biting her youngest son's arm, and vice versa.

"What is happening here?" she decided to ask, after what seemed like a few minutes of the spectacle just continuing on in front of her.  
  


Everyone turned to her and looked as if they had not even noticed her standing there and watching them.. do whatever it was they were doing. And they say Kakashi and Itachi were prodigies at being ninja, Mikoto jokes in her mind before shaking the thought off and keeping a stern look on her face as she stared at the 'children'.  
  


"Mikoto-san! S'suke won't stop biting my arm!"

"Kaa-san, Naru started it!"

And the two suddenly let go of each other's arms, which now had bite marks left on them.

Naruko faked a disgusted gag, earning amused looks from the Uchihas (except Sasuke, and Kakashi just continued to dread his fate).

"Pweh! Your arm doesn't even compare to the burnt lunch that Mom made last week! And that tasted so terrible!"Naruko exclaimed, even sticking her tongue out to express her disgust.  
  


Mikoto sweatdropped at the comparison, whilst Kakashi nodded his head in understanding of the feeling. He had been in the same lunch table that day, and trust him, when he says to _never_ let Kushina-san experiment on food ever again. Minato-sensei became a 'housewife' type of father (and occasionally sends clones to do housework, instead of Kushina-san) for a reason.

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, and they all wondered if he was trying to think of some long remark or he was just planning on not saying anything anymore, but then, just when Mikoto was about to say something, her son had suddenly spoken, "...hn."

Shisui dramatically placed a hand over his chest before glancing at Naruko and saw that she was doing the same.

"ack~! The impact of the great Uchiha's 'hn' is too much for my Naru-chan!" Shisui wails before he grabs the young girl into her arms, and she hugs him back, before he sends a playful glare at Sasuke, "Poor shame, you bully! Poor shame!"  
  


"waaah, Sasuke's a bully!" Naruko whined along with him, earning them another irritated 'hn' from the young Uchiha.  
  
  


Before they could start biting each other again (Mikoto's still a bit weirded out by this), Mikoto decided to interfere.  
  


"Naruko-chan, why did you bite my baby boy?" Mikoto asked as she approached the girl with a small smile.

"I'm not a baby!" Sasuke exclaimed from the sidelines, but was ignored.

Meanwhile, Shisui slowly let go of Naruko, who pouted, "I wanted to sit beside Itachi-nii."

Mikoto only shook her head at their antics before she patted her youngest son's duckbutt head (Naruko's words, not anyoneelse's) and glanced at her oldest son.  
  


"Because of this, Itachi-chan will _not_ be sitting beside either of you." She declared, earning muffled reactions from the pair. " _I_ will be sitting with my son, ne, Itachi-chan?"  
  


Itachi could only sigh to himself as he grumbled, "please refrain from calling me that." but he was ignored as Shisui and Mikoto started laughing.  
  


At the time, Kakashi just watched them all quietly. Someone should really help him get away from the families of his father's students, before he kills over.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Minato treads silently outside his daughter's room and stretches his senses.

The raging flame, that is Naruko-chan's chakra signal, calms as Morpheus' spell claims her. A sigh escapes Minato's lips and he walks away, down the short corridor into the living room where his wife awaits.

Kushina sits at the low table, a cup of jasmine tea before her untouched, and an anxious expression etched on her lovely features.

At her husband's appearance, she starts pouring him a cup, needing something to occupy her hands.

"I'm worried, Minato." she says as if one look at the expression on her face was not enough.

Minato sighs once more, the telltale signs of Kushina's apprehension enables him to take the direct approach.

He raises a brow and jokes, "I thought I was supposed to be the 'neurotic parent' figure in the family?"

Kushina glares at him for his pathetic attempt at humor, and he chuckles in response.

"Seriously, Minato, should we push her? She's so young!" Kushina frets.  
  


"We're not going to push her," Minato corrects gently but firmly, before he continues, "We're going to _aide_ her.. We'll _guide_ her. Tsunade-sama has a point, she's not like most toddlers and we shouldn't treat her as such."  
  


Tsunade had informed Kushina that the seal's intact, and there were no glitches that could be found. And despite the implications of Naruko being a tad bit too 'smart' for her age, the medic sannin had found no such abnormalities, once she had done a proper scan on the child's brain. 

And that announcement alone had relieved the parents.

However, that's not enough to quell Kushina's frazzled nerves. Some medic nins had questioned it, saying that it was nothing but _weird_ , considering the child's steady intellect. Whilst others had glared at them, the fear in their eyes couldn't be hidden, as they suggested that it could be an influence of the Kyuubi. Kushina really hopes that it wasn't the latter.  
  


She bristles, "So what.. we deprive her of her own childhood, force her to not become a ninja because she has abnormalities that even Tsunade-sama can't dete—"

"No!" Minato cuts off her tirade impatiently, "I didn't say that. I said we guide her, on our own terms, on whatever path she chooses, and if Naruko-chan chooses to become a ninja then we support her."  
  


Kushina snorts derisively, "You've seen the way Naruko-chan looks at our weapons when we're sharpening and cleaning them. The way she reads that book of Jiraiya-sama's almost religiously. Naruko-chan's becoming a shinobi bygone conclusion," Kushina takes in a shuddering breath, "and that scares me even more with the doctors' claims."  
  


"Kushina," Minato says in placating manner, and takes her hand.  
  


"Naruko-chan's turning out to be a genius, maybe not one that comes once in a lifetime, but a genius nonetheless. You and I both know what happens to prodigal shinobi. Look at Kakashi, for all the guidance you, I, the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga provide, he's still so fractured," Kushina's eyes shine bright as she lays down her grievances, "All geniuses become so single minded in their goals, even you, Minato! Before you even became hokage, I sometimes have to stop and pull you from developing jutsus, and remind you that you actually have a life to attend!"

Minato does not even look indignant at the accusation, rather accepting, it's the truth after all.

"I fear what will happen to our child." Kushina continues softly as she pulls her hand away from her husband and covers her face with it, "I fear she will lose herself.. w-we will lose her."

Minato remains quiet, a contemplative look gracing his face.

There are stigmas attached to being a genius, particularly in the profession of shinobi. Like all ninja, they are tools to be wielded by their Kage.

And when duty calls, a ninja must heed its beckoning. Unlike Nara Shikaku, who's ingeniousness is needed behind Konoha's lines. Leaf's foot soldiers are his shoji pieces, creating victorious strategies, but leaving certain death for the expendable.  
  


He takes his wife's hands again in both of his and gives her a reassuring squeeze. When he decides to speak, his tempo was slow, and he chooses each words carefully.  
  


"When his wife died, Sakumo-san had no idea how to raise a child, and when he found out about Kakashi's prodigal status, he started to treat him like an adult. In response, Kakashi grew up trying to emulate his father and behave as maturely as he possibly could. But.. we are nothing like that," Minato explains with unshakable confidence, "Naruko-chan has both of her parents, and though we're figuring this out as we go along.. We are guiding her as parents should, helping her find her way in this world, and we'll have to support her decisions when she makes them. And yes, we might screw up," Minato admits grudgingly, "but we'll make it, we've done pretty well so far, in my opinion."  
  


Kushina nods, not completely convinced, but willing to let Minato's confidence build up her own. "then.. How do we go about teaching Naruko-chan?"

Minato shrugs, "We'll figure things out and take one step at a time."

Kushina snorts and rolls her eyes at him, mockingly, "So we're winging it?"  
  


"Yeah," Minato replies nonchalantly, earning him loud laughter from his wife.  
  


And so, Minato and Kushina go with the tides of change and adapt.  
  
  
  


* * *

"Alright, Naruko-chan, Sasuke-chan, we'll be back in a few minutes."

The two 4-year olds glared at each other for a quick moment, before they both turned to their mothers.

"got it!" Naruko answered, ever an enthusiast, while Sasuke just replied with a "hn."

Kushina and Mikoto then began walking out of the playground to go buy them some ice cream.

As soon as the mothers had left, Sasuke walked away from the girl, who eyed him with watchful eyes. She watched as he made his way towards an unoccupied swing, before she turned her head to see a couple of girls their age starting to crowd around him.  
  


_'heh, even when I actually turn back time, the bastard still gets fangirls, huh,'_ she thought to herself as the young Uchiha glared daggers at every single girl that attempted to talk to him.  
  


"Oi Naruko!" his voice leaves her stunned in place and made the other girls turn to her, searching for whoever this 'Naruko' person was.  
  


Naruko confusedly pointed to herself and received a hardened glare from the boy.  
  


"Of course I'm talking to you. Are there any other Naruko's out here?" Sasuke demanded, before he turned to the girl sitting on the swing beside him, who smiled at him trying to act cute, but he just hissed, "Get out."  
  


The girl immediately trembled under his glaring eyes and nodded her head before taking off. Her villager parents had warned her about the Uchiha's scary eyes, and she'd rather marry off into another villager in the future than risk her life right now.

The Uchiha then glared at the other girls, who were eyeing him just a while ago but were now running away.  
  


A relieved sigh escaped his lips as soon as he was alone again. Aniki had already told him before about how Uchiha always had annoying fangirls and that he should be wary about them. Even Otou-san had told him about the terror that fangirls could do.

Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, making him glance at Naruko, who remained standing and staring at him.. like an idiot, might he add.

"Usuratonkachi, aren't you going to sit beside me already?" He questioned, glaring daggers at her. And that seemed to snap the girl out of her trance.

"Teme!" She shouts as she makes her way to the swing beside him, "Just so you know, I'm not sitting here because you told me to! I'm sitting because my legs are tired, 'ttebayo!"  
  


"hn." was the reply she received before she started to ramble on and on about how she was starving and wants some ramen, how their mothers were probably taking some detour somewhere and probably not buying them any ice cream, and a lot more random stuff, whilst Sasuke just listened quietly and sometimes dropped insults here and there.  
  


Thus was the sight that met the eyes of Kushina and Mikoto when they returned with a container filled with ice cream and some plastic cups and spoons. The two mothers glanced at each other before grinning.  
  


In a faraway ANBU mission, a shiver ran down Kakashi's spine as he was, for some unknown reason, suddenly reminded of the playdate from a few years ago.

_**to be continued..** _


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko makes a new friend because hanging around Sasuke all the time is boring and highly requires patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!! It's been awhile, I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been busy with online classes, bummer. Anyway, here's Chapter 9!

└ _Even if you're weak, there are miracles you can seize with your hands if you fight on to the very end. -Uryuu Minene (Future Diary)_ ┐

"kuh.. Sasuke, that damn bastard, is so late!"

Naruko puffed her cheeks cutely to show her disappointment while she tapped her feet on the grassy ground of the playground.

Sasuke had just turned 5 years old last week, and the Uchiha clan had brought up a party to celebrate his birthday. However, Kushina was busy with the hospital again, Minato was stuck on a meeting with other Kages, and Kakashi was away on an ANBU mission. So, Naruko was not able to come to the party (Minato had forbidden her from going without any guardian).

She let out an impatient huff at the thought.

Sasuke had promised (more like Itachi had promised for him) to play with Naruko today to make up for the time they couldn't spent together in his party. Of course, since it was Itachi that announced it, Sasuke had no choice but to agree.

But right now..

"GAAAAAAH, HE'S SO LATE! THAT TEME!"

Civilians and their kids looked at the blonde girl weirdly as they passed by. The parents warning their children to _never_ approach her, and the children nodding their heads as they caught sight of the weird antics of Naruko.

She grumbled before she made her way to a swing. She looked around her to see other children keeping their distance. Oh, that's right. At this time, people hated her for being Kurama's jinchuuriki.

_**"Well then, I'm so sorry that you had to be my jinchuuriki, gaki, tch."**_ she heard the nine-tailed fox hiss in her mind, and she giggled in response. 

"it's fine, dattebayo.. I managed to put up with the glares for years before, who's to say I can't handle it again?" Naruko replied before she started to move the swing. "I'm a bit concerned, though.. Sasuke's never late. Could something have happened?"

There was silence between her and Kurama, for a moment. Just the two of them thinking deeply, before..

**_"Gaki, we forgot something,"_** Kurama starts off, stopping her from thinking.

"what?" she asked,

**_"the Uchiha massacre."_** the fox growls, and Naruko's eyes immediately widen before she stands up from the swing and heads for the playground's exit.

_"no way, you mean to tell me Itachi's killing everyone right now?"_ she answers in her mind to not catch any more attention from passerby's.

_**"It just came to mind. I'm not saying that he**_ **is** _ **, but he**_ **could be** ** _doing that right now, so hurry up if you wanna save the goddamn clan."_** Kurama lisps as he watched his jinchuuriki, attentively.

_"But.. the Uchiha clan haven't been showing signs of any coup d'etat, have they? Itachi killed them in the past because they had."_ she argues, while running.

**_"well they're adults, so they could just be hid~"_ **

"Waaah, that's so creepy!"

The sound of mocking laughter after the statement made Naruko stop in her tracks. It was familiar but not exactly the same..

_**"oi kit, aren't you going to the Uchiha's?"**_ Kurama said to catch her attention but the girl was already trembling in her position, eyes widening as memories kept flashing through her mind.

Screams of terror suddenly rang, piercing through her ears as she recalls _that_ war. The sight of Uchiha Madara's shadow as he leaves the battlefield, with only Naruko and Killer Bee left spared to mourn the dead. No.. That was back then, and this is now. But why does everything keep haunting her? No.. She'll save everyone.. She _can_ protect everyone, now.. S-She has to! She~

_**"Naruko, snap out of it!"** _

Her eyes widen once more, and her body slowly stops from trembling.

"thanks, Kurama.." she mumbles as she calms herself down, receiving a mere grunt as a response from the bijuu.

She then turns her head to the direction of the laughter from before, and sees a little girl surrounded by four boys. Naruko glares as she watches the scene play out.

"Creepy! She really doesn't have any pupil in her eyes."

"That's so disgusting!"

"Ne, their whole clan is pupilless, right?"

"Heh! They're a clan full of weird people!"

"a-ano.." The girl murmurs and catches the attention of the four boys. Each boy then glares at her after her interruption.

"You shouldn't interrupt when _men_ are talking, brat!" says one of the boys, looking very proud as he called himself a 'man'.

"let's teach her a lesson!" suggests another, and they all start to crowd the girl. One of them were about to strike at her, when...

"oof!" All eyes watched as the boy was sent a few feet away, before they glanced at the suspect.

"You..!" one of the three remaining boys pointed his finger at Naruko, who huffed while glaring at the boy she just sent flying.

_'That kick should've sent that kid out of the park, but why didn't it?'_ she wonders to herself, before she hears a snort from Kurama.

_**"You were sent back in time and you're a little brat, now, baka. Your body's weaker than before, you probably should start training it before you try doing some jutsus,"**_ The nine-tailed fox tells her, and she mentally nods her head in agreement.

"Damn you!" shouts the boy she kicked away as he stands up, stomping angrily towards them, but another boy stops him.

"no, let's go! My dad told me to stay away from her." boy no.2 says as he starts running.

The other two boys immediately follow after him, "yeah, my Okaa-san said that she's a monster!" "let's leave, come on, come on!"

The boy, however, remained standing in front of the two girls while glaring daggers at Naruko.

The blonde girl then puts up a _rare_ scowl, threathening the boy, who instantly feels a shiver run down his spine, "what, you wanna get some beating, _brat_?" The word 'brat' was said in a very intimidating way that would most-likely make even Kurama proud.

The boy's eyes immediately widened in fear, before he sends a quick glare at the other girl, and then, he scurries away.

A frustrated sigh escapes Naruko's lips before she turns to the girl she just protected. "Hey, are you alright?" She asks, a bright grin replacing her previous scowl.

"uh.. h-hai!" the girl answers, feeling a blush spread through her cheeks.

The grin on Naruko's face widens at the _very familiar_ sight. Oh, how she had missed her so much. It was getting pretty boring, having to see only Sasuke everyday. Naruko then speaks, "You're Hyuuga Hinata, right? Nice to meet'cha! My name's Namikaze Naruko!"

Hinata's pupilless eyes widen in shock before she bows her head politely, "ah! I had Hokage-sama's daughter protect me.. Gomen ne sai, arigato!"

Naruko then scrunches her nose up at being called the 'hokage's daughter'. It still felt a bit strange being called like that, when she was usually called the 'monster brat' in the past.

_**"So, you'd rather be called my vessel than be addressed as your parents' child?"**_ The kyuubi muses inside her head, snickering, and she merely sneers at him.

"It's fine, Hinata-chan! We're friends now, 'kay?" Naruko tells the young Hyuuga, who slowly raises her head to look at her.

"..f-friends?" Hinata repeats, and the blonde nods her head enthusiastically as a response. Before the former places a hand over her mouth, shyly, "N-No one has ever asked to be my f-friend.. before..."

"Well, I guess it's the same for me.. tch, having S'suke as my only friend feels so depressing, actually." Naruko responds, her eyes starting to squint.

Don't get her wrong. She still had her feelings for Sasuke. But those feelings were for the Sasuke of the _past_. The Sasuke she was friends with right now was just a spoilt brat of the Uchiha clan. His attitude remains the same, but.. it was a bit worse than before!

The thought of ever crushing on the boy again makes her cringe as she continues to speak, but the grin on her lips never disappears, "Anyway, you and I are now friends, dattebayo! Ne, Hinata-chan?"

Naruko then starts giggling to herself, and a small smile makes its way to the Hyuuga's lips as she watches the cheerful girl.

"..h-hai."

A few more moments of just Naruko giggling and Hinata smiling, Kurama finally interferes, quickly growing bored by the scene.

_**"Kit, aren't you forgetting something?"** _

Suddenly, Naruko's eyes widen in realization and she starts to grow weary, before she glances at Hinata, who was startled by the other's sudden change of mood.

"ah, Hinata-chan! I kinda have to go, now.. Let's play here together next time, dattebayo!" she exclaims before she hurries out of the park, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

_"_ _Alright, Kurama, where does Itachi-nii massacre everyone!?"_ Naruko asks her partner as she runs through the streets.

_**"How should I know? Your mother was my former jinchuuriki, not an Uchiha, brat!"**_ growls Kurama, and she just rolls her eye in response.

_"Do you mind brushing off your hatred for the Uchiha, for now, and just tell me what you know already?"_ she asks again, expecting an honest reply for once. But of course, her 'partner' would never.

_**"Yes, as a matter of fact, I actually do mind."** _

_"Kurama!"_

She hears the fox grumble for a moment before he lets out an annoyed huff, _ **"fine! He obviously killed them in their houses, where else would he?"**_

_"hmpf, now, was it that hard to just tell me that?"_ Naruko tells him as she hurriedly makes her way towards the Uchiha compound.

However, before she could even step foot in the compound, she suddenly felt a hand covering her nose and mouth. And her sight slowly turned hazy.

_**"--uko! What's happening? Oi, snap ou-- Naru--!!"** _

Everything turned black.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Oyasumi, Mikoto-chan! I came to pick up Naruko-chan."

Mikoto slowly blinked her eyes as she stared at her redheaded friend like she just grew out another head.

"What are you talking about, Kushina-chan?" she asks with a confused expression on her face.

At her confusion, Kushina also furrows her eyebrows, "Naruko-chan told me that she and Sasuke-kun were supposedly going to play together in the park today.. I came to the park but found her nowhere, so I thought that she and Sasuke-kun probably went here."

"They were..? But Sasuke-chan was out training with Shisui-kun the whole day," Mikoto replies, a frown forming on her lips, before she turns her head and shouts, "Sasuke-chan, come here!"

They hear a few shuffling from the living room, followed by a loud 'thump!' as if someone had fallen somewhere, the sound of familiar laughter from Shisui was a sign that someone really had.. most likely, Sasuke

"Quit laughing!" they hear a shout come from the same room, but the loud laughter does not cease, before out came Sasuke, grumbling as he scratched his aching back.

"...what is it, Okaa-san?" Sasuke asks with a frown, before raising his head, and noticing that the two mothers were staring at him. "Oh, Kushina-san..."

A few seconds of mere silence and just awkward staring at each other passes, before he speaks again, "..oyasumi."

Kushina grins at him, despite starting to feel a bit wary, "hi Sasuke-kun. You and Naruko-chan were supposed to play together today, right?"

The boy's eyebrows immediately met, before he tilted his head to the side, "..We were? But I sent her a letter yesterday stating that I had training with Shisui-aniki today and that we should just play tomorrow instead, because Shisui-aniki's barely free from his duties in the station."

The two mothers then sweatdropped before they looked at each other.

"..your family don't even check the mail, don't you, Kushina-chan?"

"err.. y-yeah."

Sasuke's eyes then widened in realization before he snaps to the two females, "wait, you don't? But no one ever told me that! Tch, so I wasted my time writing for nothing, afterall.."

Kushina and Mikoto continued to sweatdrop as they watched the 5-year old boy grumpily mutter to himself like an old man while making his way back into the living room.

"Wait, Kushina-chan.. Then, where is..."

The two mothers turned to each other again, and Mikoto immediately covered her ears in preparation before Kushina started to stomp away from their household while shouting, "NARUKO-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_**"---ruko! Wake up! Oi Kit!"** _

_"...What do you want, Kurama?"_ the girl replied through her mind as she continued to sleep, before her eyes snapped open and she remembered that she had passed out.

"ah, what happened!?" she unintentionally shouted as she looked around, only to see that she was inside a room.

_**"finally, you're awake.. You passed out, kit."**_ Kurama answered, a hint of concern evident in his deep voice.

_"how long was I out?"_ she questioned, before glancing at her tied-up arms and feet.

_**"about two hours or so,"**_ The fox replied, starting to grow bored and impatient at the same time. _**"Would you leave this place already? I'll lend you some of m~"**_

_"Who made me pass out earlier, anyway? Did you find out, Kurama?"_ she interrupts, making him growl.

_**"it's some~"** _

"Ah, you're finally awake.."

Naruko turns her head before her eyes widened in shock.

"y.. you're..!"

**_to be continued.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think happened to Naruko? Crappy chapter, I know, I'm sorry. Anw, I tried to update so here it is, haha! ^~^


	10. Hokage and Jinchuuriki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to start training as a ninja."
> 
> -
> 
> "Naruko's a strong child. I believe in her. If she wants to become a ninja, then I support her. Above all, I am her father before I am hokage. And she is my daughter before she is jinchuuriki."
> 
> -
> 
> "Father-daughter or not, she is still the vessel to a monster born of hatred."

_└ If you turn your eyes away from sad things, they'll happen again one day. If you keep running away, you'll keep repeating the same mistakes. That's why you have to face the truth straight on. —Riki Naoe (Little Busters) ┐_

"y-you're..!"

Kakashi smiled at the young girl through his mask, making Naruko sweatdrop.

_"Oi fuzzball, why is Kakashi-nii here?"_ she asks the bijuu in her mind as she stares at the ANBU jounin in front of her.

The nine-tailed fox, however, just sneers at her as response, so she decides to ask her 'older brother' of sorts instead.

"eto.. what happened?" Naruko curiously tilts her head to the side while squinting her eyes, and Kakashi was just about to answer when the door suddenly opens.. "Itachi-nii!"

Itachi smiles at her as he approaches with a tray of food. He places the tray on a nearby table, before he grabs a kunai, and with one slash, the ropes tying Naruko up were all gone.

"Hungry, Naru-chan?" he asks before he lays her the tray of food on her lap, and she nods her head enthusiastically.

The sound of Kurama growling in her head answers the question as to why he wanted her to leave, then. Of course, it just had to be his hatred for the Uchiha.

"So, what happened? And where are we?" she questions, watching as the two ANBU members looked at each other for a moment before turning to her again.

"We're in my apartment," Kakashi answers as he sits down on a chair, "As for what happened to you.."

He glances at the Uchiha heir to continue, and Naruko just remains silent. Itachi then sighs to himself, before speaking, "well, we just returned from a mission, when Kushina-san suddenly raided the Hokage office, crying about you. So, Hokage-sama sent us to look for you. Kakashi-senpai and I separated to look for you from different streets, and I found you in an abandoned street near Senpai's apartment and the Uchiha compound."

He pauses and Naruko stops eating as well to look at him, showing that she was still listening. Itachi then glances at the older male questioningly, but Kakashi averted his eyes away.

"well? What else happened?" Naruko urges him to continue, making him sigh once more.

A frown then paints his features before he says, "some civilians were.. beating you up, along with a few chuunins. Had I not found you at that moment, they might have.. killed you by now."

The little girl stills in her position, and the two males begin to grow weary, wondering if telling her was a right decision on their part.

Meanwhile, Naruko fell stunned in her place, absent-mindedly staring at the food in front of her. She wonders if the civilians hated her much more now, since.. She was the kyuubi's 'vessel', and at the same time, the daughter of their beloved hokage. Surely, some were very envious of her being the latter case. On the other hand, in her previous time, despite their hatred, some of the people didn't even know that she was the child of the Fourth Hokage.

Tch, things seem to be a bit more troublesome now. And her father can't even place a punishment on anyone, just because she was his daughter. It'd be a misuse of his standing as hokage.

A frustrated sigh escaped the little girl's lips whilst the other two with her remained quietly observing.

**_"oi brat, what're you thinking about? Civilians from the past have done way worse than that, you've faced stronger enemies and engaged in tougher battles.. You're stronger than that, aren't you?"_** she hears Kurama say in her mind, snapping her out of her trance. She then mentally thanks him, before she finally continues to eat the food that she was served.

Again, she feels Kakashi and Itachi make eye-contact, probably silently pondering over which of them should comfort her. Until the latter actually makes a move, places a hand on Naruko's shoulder and lightly squeezes it.

"..Naru-chan, daijōbou?" Itachi decides to ask, uncertainty evident in his tone, but Naruko merely raises her head to glance at him and grin.

"of course, 'ttebayo! I'll become the hokage soon, and I need to be strong to protect my precious people!" she declares, making the two slightly relieved. Before a shiver suddenly runs down her spine as she recalls the events that Itachi had narrated to her, "n-ne.. about my Kaa-san?"

"Don't worry, Kushina-san's already on the way, she'll be here any minute now." Itachi says with a warm smile, but the other two with him just shuddered at the thought of the redhead.

Just after his statement, they hear the sound of a door being shut from downstairs, before being replaced by loud footsteps, and then the door to the room they were in suddenly opens, revealing a panting Kushina.

"Naruko-chan!" the redhead calls out, tears continuously falling down her cheeks as she approaches her daughter. "I was so worried!"

She then hugs the blonde girl tightly, and the males watch the sight of the mother and daughter, fondly.

"Kaa-san.. I'm fine, 'ttebayo!" Naruko responds, before Kushina lets her go and glares, before her eyes drift down to the wounds and bruises around her daughter's body.

"..this is exactly why Minato and I don't let you leave the house alone. You're still young, and y-you... you're.. ugh! This world is not all peaceful and butterflies, dattebane! If you're not careful, people will hurt you!" Kushina exclaims in a scolding tone, not really sure about what to say, as she wipes the tears off her cheeks.

Naruko's eyes then soften as she remembers that she wasn't really supposed to be informed about her own jinchuuriki status. So, her mother was probably trying to think up of reasons to cover up the secret. 

She watches as her mother faces Itachi and Kakashi and bows her head.

"You two have no idea how grateful I am right now.. Thank you so much for taking care of Naruko." Kushina says, unusually using a very polite tone, making the pair of ANBUs sweatdrop.

"it's alright, Kushina-san. We're.. a f-family of some sorts, aren't we?" Kakashi replies, averting his eyes awkwardly, making three heads turn to him with wide eyes.

"that's so un-Kakashi of you to say, Senpai," comments Itachi, earning him a warning glare from the other.

Laughter then escapes Kushina's lips as she nods her head in agreement, "of course, of course.. Still, thank you so much, you two." Meanwhile, Naruko just beams at them.

_**"You know, you're lucky that those two found you.."**_ Kurama suddenly says, and Naruko could just tell that he was gritting his teeth. **_"The Uchiha brat was right.. You would've been killed. And I can't just reach out my chakra carelessly, because your current stature is still weak and not used to using chakra."_**

_"Are you suggesting that you'll be training me?"_ Naruko muses, before she hears a groan come from the fox, and she mentally giggles in response.

"Kaa-san.." with slight hesitation, Naruko calls, catching the attention of the people with her.

"What is it, Naruko-chan?" Kushina asks, concern evident from her tone and violet eyes.

Itachi adds, "is the food not to your liking, Naru-chan? I can go buy some ramen for you,"

Despite the sudden craving for her beloved ramen, Naruko shakes her head in response, a determined expression on her face, before she claims, "I want to start training as a ninja."

Silence ensued between them as the little girl returned her attention to the food in front of her. Itachi blinked his eyes as he stared at her for a quick moment, before sending a quick glance at his senpai, who seemed to be smiling as he watched Naruko as well. The young Uchiha heir then turned to the blonde's mother, and saw that she was gawking for one second before her lips slowly curved upwards.

To say Kushina was baffled would be an overstatement, this time, because it looks like she was right, afterall. Her Naruko-chan definitely wants to become a kunoichi, and oh, was Kushina gonna make her become a kickass one at that.

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Well, how do you like that?"

A smug-faced Uchiha Sasuke stared intently at his older cousin, who was eyeing the shuriken-filled tree in front of him.

"hn, you've gotten quite better at shuriken-handling, Sasuke-chan," Shisui commented before patting the younger boy's head.

The latter glares at the nickname, but decides not to retort.

"So, what will you teach me next? Can Aniki watch me train too?" Sasuke asks,

"Sasuke-chan, you know that 'Tachi is still busy," Shisui immediately replies with a stern tone, making the other frown.

"but it's not fair!" Sasuke exclaims as he kicks a stone out of frustration. The older cousin then tries to calm him down, but he just huffs before grumpily sitting down under a tree. "..Aniki's always away. And when he's home, he always tells me ' _maybe, next time, Sasuke'_ but he never keeps his promise!"

Empathy flashes through Shisui's eyes as he sits down beside the younger, who continues to speak, "..Does he hate me?"

"of course not. Sasuke-chan, he's just busy, okay? You know how he is. I'm sure he'll train with you when he's not busy anymore," Shisui denies, patting the 5-year old boy's head in a comforting manner, "So, don't think like that, okay?"

The frown on Sasuke's face then fades as he nods his head, "..okay."

And then, there was nothing but silence. Just the light sound of the breeze flowing through. Until Shisui decides to break the silence, again..

"By the way, aren't you going to the Ninja Academy soon?" Shisui suddenly opens up a new topic, catching the younger's attention once more.

The Ninja Academy. Of course, Sasuke had almost forgotten about it.

A small smile made its way to his lips, before it quickly disappeared, as the younger Uchiha turned his head away.

"..hn." he muttered in response, oblivious to the wide grin that Shisui had.

"You're enrolling in the Academy in the same year as Naru-chan, ne?" Shisui says, using a slightly teasing tone, before he stood up and started taking the shurikens off the other tree in front of them, "Ah, how lucky,"

His statement made Sasuke furrow his eyebrows as he watched his cousin warily, before a frown made its way to his lips and he said, "how does that make me lucky? Naruko's just gonna frustrate me while I try to focus in class."

Laughter escapes Shisui's lips as he grabs the last shuriken remaining on the tree, before eyeing it carefully and placing it with the other shurikens in a scroll. A *poof!* sound rung through the forest as the scroll disappeared.

"But you're friends, ne?" he says in a calm tone as he approaches Sasuke, who looks away and clicks his tongue.

"hn, but the dobe's still annoying _and_ loud," Shisui hears the latter mutter through gritted teeth, making him snicker in amusement.

"You were obviously worried about her, though," The older points out with a wide grin before he pats Sasuke's head. "Come on, I'll take you back to your place. We can't have Mikoto-san freaking out about you too."

Sasuke just nods his head, still looking away. Shisui snorts as he noticed a tint of pink on his ears, but he doesn't make a comment and settles for a wide grin.  
  
  


* * *

"Minato, are you sure that we should let her go to the Academy?"

Minato scrunches his nose up as he listens to the two counsilors talk before him.

"if it weren't for the Uchiha child and Sakumo's son, your daughter would've been killed. And we can't have that happening, because then, the nine-tails would need a new jinchuuriki, and~"

"Homura-san, my daughter didn't die, did she?" Minato interrupts, making the older man glare. "Naruko's a strong child. I believe in her. If she wants to become a ninja, then I support her. Above all, I am her father before I am hokage. And she is my daughter before she is jinchuuriki."

Homura lets out a scoff, whilst Koharu beside him chuckles lightly.

"That is true, of course, but we can never forget that she is _still_ the kyuubi's jinchuuriki. She~"

"Homura, that's enough," Koharu interferes this time as she took notice of Minato's impatience running thin. Her fellow counsilor then turns to her, but she pays him no heed and focuses her attention on the hokage. "Hokage-sama, we understand your point. Of course as a father, you'd like to support your daughter's decisions. But she's still a child."

Homura nods his head in agreement before he speaks again, "It's not safe for her to become a ninja. Putting aside her own safety, what if one day the kyuubi taints her and she uses the kyuubi's power to atta~"

"Naruko would never! You surely know Kushina, she has been the kyuubi's jinchuuriki as well but she has never turned her back on the village!" Minato interrupts as he stands up from his seat and glares at the older man.

"Well, yes, but the Kyuubi's hatred shall not be underestimated.. There will come a time when he'll try to taint Naruko with his darkness. And if ever that day comes, she _will_ attack the village and probably even the entirety of th~!"  
  


"Kushina and I will guide Naruko. We'll be by her side, and make sure that she becomes a great ninja and person." The Yondaime exclaims, cutting the counsilor's statement once again. "So, _please_ Sir, don't you dare bestow your petty judgements on my daughter just like that!"

Homura was about to retort again, but Koharu sighs to herself and bows her head, before speaking, "Alright, we understand. If you truly believe that Naruko will not fall for the darkness, then we'll put our trust in her as well."

"what? But Kohar~!"

"However, shall the time come that she _does_ pose as a threat to the village, I hope you know that _you_ and the village's ninjas must and _will_ deal with her. Father-daughter or not, she is still the vessel to a monster born of hatred," Koharu states as she stands up and starts walking towards the door, the two males watching her steps warily. "We thank you for your time, Hokage-sama, we will be taking our leave now. Let's go, Homura."

The other counsilor first narrows his eyes at the hokage for a few moments, but he follows after Koharu. Meanwhile, Minato was left alone in his office, deep in thought.

_**to be continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! OMG. XD
> 
> I was having fun reading everyone's comments. Some thought it was Obito that kidnapped Naruko, HAHAHAHAHA. This was just a minor event that I added to show that despite being the hokage's daughter, Naruko is still hated by most for being the jinchuuriki. This'll play a really important role in the plot of the story, so I had to write the scene. Sorry if some are disappointed, I just can't have Obito appear so early in the story. That makes the later part of the story lack some suspense, in my opinion.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, minna-san! See you again next time. Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment about your opinions or suggestions. Jaa nè! ^w^


	11. First Day at the Ninja Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Namikaze Naruko finally joins the Ninja Academy, alongside her childhood friend, Uchiha Sasuke. She soon notices that her past and present life have obvious differences, and she meets familiar faces once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo!! I'm really sorry I haven't been active, recently. Lol. I'm pretty busy with stuff at home, so yeah, sorry (?) Anyway, here's chapter 11! Enjoy!!!

_└ Everybody can fight. It's just a choice of whether you should. -Kirito (Swords Art Online) ┐_

"Look, that guy's an Uchiha, right?"

Murmurs filled the ears of an Uchiha Sasuke as soon as he entered the Ninja Academy. There was a mixture of smug and impatience building up inside his mind, because despite being proud, he'd rather be praised as _Sasuke_ and not as an Uchiha.

"Sasuke, just ignore the murmurs around you and be a good boy, okay?" the young Uchiha turned his head to smile widely at the person accompanying him.

_Uchiha Itachi_. His aniki had actually bothered to free up his time today to walk Sasuke to the Academy. And boy, was Sasuke filled with excitement this morning just because he wanted to spend time together with his aniki.

"hn," Sasuke replied, still smiling, before Itachi ruffled his hair in a loving-older-brother way.

The older of the two brothers was just about to leave, when they suddenly heard a familiar, _extremely loud_ voice approaching.

"Itachi-nii!"

The two Uchihas turned their heads at the same time to see a running Namikaze Naruko. They both took notice of the grumbling Hatake Kakashi, who was reading an orange book while walking a few steps behind the bright ball of sunshine. Itachi smiled at the approaching pair, whilst Sasuke frowned.

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii!" Naruko greeted with a bright grin, before she glanced at his younger brother, "Sasuke-teme, you came!"

"of course I'd come to the Academy, dobe." was what Sasuke wanted to say but he instead decided to turn his head away as a response.

At the lack of response, Naruko glared at Sasuke, before she proceeded to grin at Itachi, who ruffled her blonde locks just like how he ruffled his otouto's.

"Kakashi-senpai, Kushina-san's busy again?" Itachi asks out of curiosity as he looks around, not catching any sight of the young blonde-haired girl's mother.

"yeah, she's helping out at the Hospital again, so they asked me to take Naru-chan to the Academy," The other answers, patting the girl on the head to emphasize his point.

Sasuke then narrows his eyes at him before muttering to himself, "you're just turning into her babysitter,"

The other three immediately glanced at him, after hearing his statement. Itachi snickered, Kakashi grimaced, and Naruko grinned.

"Well, Kakashi-nii's my onii-chan, dattebayo!" She said with a smug face, but only received a snort from Sasuke, who turned to his older brother.

"Aniki, I'll be going inside," he tells Itachi,

"okay, have fun, Sasuke." Itachi replies with a small smile as his otouto slowly made his way to his classroom.

"Teme, wait for me!" Naruko exclaimed, running after the young Uchiha, who didn't even bother to glance back. She frowned, before facing Kakashi and Itachi, "See you both later, dattebayo!"

They both replied with their own sets of nods and smiles as they watched the two 5-year olds leave.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"He's an Uchiha, right?"

Sasuke glanced at the murmuring children from his peripheral vision, not even bothering to turn his head, as he walked his way through the halls.

"Isn't he cute? Uchihas really have some great genes, huh!"

"Maybe he'll be a prodigy like his older brother?"

Hearing that, a small, smug smirk made its way to Sasuke's lips. Of course, he _will_ be a prodigy, just like his aniki. He'll even surpass him. That was his duty as the otouto. To be even better than his aniki. And there was no way he'd fail, because he was an _Uchiha_.

"he has an older brother?"

"yeah! I saw him earlier with Uchiha Itachi.. My nee-san told me that the guy's totally awesome!"

"Uchihas are so cool!"

The smirk on Sasuke's features didn't disappear, even as he finally reached his classroom. The other students inside continued to talk about how he was an Uchiha, how he would become a great ninja someday, and so on, so forth. It hasn't even been half an hour yet, but his female classmates have already formed a fanclub and have been crowding around him.

Sure, it felt nice but it was getting a bit annoying too. Damn, he can't even sit down! Now, he understands why even Otou-san felt a little fear for fangirls.

A frustrated sigh escapes his lips, although he didn't show any signs of irritation on his face, as he attempts to enter the classroom. But the girls continue to block the way and kept on pestering him.

"You're Sasuke-kun, right?"

"So cool! You're an Uchiha, aren't you?"

"Can we be friends? Then, someday, we'll start dating! And in the future, we'll get married, have babies, and kyaaa~!"

The girls started to squeal and daydream whilst clinging on him, running his patience thinner and thinner by each passing moment.

That was until..

"S'SUKE, YOU TEMEEEE~!"

All heads, even the previously uninterested boys from their classroom, turned to see an approaching Naruko, whose blonde pigtails started to rise much like how her mother's would when furious.

For a second, Sasuke unconsciously gulped before he felt the girls surrounding him let go.

"come on, my mom told me to avoid her at all costs!"

"yeah, Kaa-san said that she's a monster!"

"hurry, let's go!"

He sent an irritated glance at the _stupid_ fangirls that immediately turned tail and entered their classroom, before he turned to his blonde-haired childhood friend.

"You left me alone, you bastard!"

He grunted as he watched her pant with bored eyes.

"Took you long enough.." he commented, not showing any signs of interest, "Got lost or something?"

His eyes did not miss how her face turned pink in embarassment. Bingo. So she _did_ get lost, huh. What an idiot.

"How would you even get lost around here, usuratonkachi? You're really an idiot, pft," a snort escaped his lips, earning him a glare from the girl.

"shut up! I didn't get lost, okay?"

However, his expression showed no signs of interest or smugness once more as he turned around.

"hn." he grunts as he entered the classroom.

"oi, wait for me!"

Sasuke looked around the classroom to see three empty seats. One was right in the middle, surrounded by... _girls_ (Sasuke refuses to admit that he flinched for a quick second). While the other two were right on the corner of the room. The two seats would've looked a bit isolated, if it weren't for the boys occupying the seats around them.

"Sasuke-kun, sit here!" he looked through his peripheral vision, to see a blonde-haired girl (who he recognized as the daughter of the Yamanaka clan head) and a pink-haired girl smiling at him. They were sitting on the two seats surrounding the empty seat in the middle.

After the Yamanaka girl's call, other girls started to fuss around, even making their seatmates leave so they could make Sasuke sit beside them.

The whole room was immediately left in silence, however, when Naruko suddenly moved. All eyes watched warily as the blonde made her way to the seats on the corner, ignoring some glares from here and there.

The Yamanaka girl was about to call out to Sasuke again, planning to break the silence, when he suddenly trailed after Naruko, immeditely stunning everyone even more.

"Dobe, I want the seat beside the window," Sasuke said in a casual tone, finally breaking the silence surrounding the whole classroom. But no one budged and remained watching the odd pair of childhood friends, instead.

"No way, I got here first, teme!" Naruko shouted loudly, making some of their classmates flinch, "Go sit beside your fangirls or something!"

Her words encouraged a fangirl from the other corner of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, you can sit beside me!" she declared before turning to the boy sitting beside her, "hey, go sit somewhereelse!"

And again, Sasuke's fangirls began fussing around, earning frustrated responses from the boys in the classroom. However, all their noise was left in vain as Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and sat down on the empty seat beside Naruko.

Once more, there was a deafening silence that evaded the atmosphere. No one, except Naruko (who looked out of the window beside her), dared to make a move. Some glares were immediately sent on the oblivious blonde, while others just let out relieved or annoyed sighs.

"Good morning, class," was what started to lighten the atmosphere, and entered a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and brown hair in a ponytail.

Everyone watched as he made his way to the front and grinned, while looking around the classroom.

Naruko's eyes brightened as she made eye-contact with him for a quick moment. _"Iruka-sensei!"_ she called in her mind as a grin formed on her previously frowning lips. This was not missed by Sasuke, who had glanced at her.

Truthfully, Naruko really _did not_ get lost in her way to the classroom. No way. Not when she has already studied here before. Nuh-uh. She was just looking for Iruka-sensei, she wanted to get a glimpse of him before she starts making a fool of herself.

Yes. Namikaze Naruko _will_ , in fact, make a fool of herself. She has come to the decision that she'll be _the_ dead last once again. It'll probably be tough, competing against that layzass Shikamaru as the dead last, but she has to. It wasn't really much of a strategy, but if she wants to keep an eye on Sasuke, she has to be on the same team as him. The only way to do so is to either be the top kunoichi or the dead last. Being the dead last means being in the same team as Sakura-chan, and less effort.. So she came to that conclusion.. Honestly, she wouldn't be able to bear with the current Sakura-chan's attitude, but they became friends before. Who's to say they can't be friends again, right?

"..Namikaze Naruko?"

She snapped out of her trance, when Sasuke suddenly poked her side. She glanced at him questioningly, and saw that he was boredly looking at the front, so she followed his line of sight.

"Is Namikaze Naruko-san here?" Iruka asked for the second time, making the students inside the classroom whisper around.

"Namikaze? Does that mean that this Naruko person is Hokage-sama's child?"

"Woah, that's so cool!"

"Who? Who?"  
  


"ano.. Namikaze Naruko-san?" Iruka called again, shushing the students.

"Oi dobe," Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, alerting her.

"ah.. H-Hai, gomen ne! Present!" Naruko exclaimed, raising her hand as her cheeks turned bright in embarassment.

The other students immediately looked their way. Some glaring, some gaping, some looking confused, and a few boys were.. _fascinated_. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the last ones.

Iruka feigned a cough, before nodding his head, "please focus in class, Naruko-san,"

"hai, gomen ne," Naruko mumbled, lowering her arm. She heard a snicker in front of her, catching her attention.

_"_ _Kiba_ _? Why is_ _Kiba_ _— Actually, come to think of it, the seating arrangements are way different from before!"_ Naruko wondered,

**_"what a way to state the obvious,"_** she heard Kurama grumble in her mind, and she mentally glared at him. _**"Things are bound to take huge changes from here and there, baka."**_

She released a sigh, understanding Kurama's words. Before she looked around, and noticed that Iruka-sensei had given them time to converse and make friends with each other. Looks like it'll be just her and her attention-grabbing 'idiocy' again. Well, atleast this time, she can just pester Kurama or Sasuke when she gets too bored.

She snickered to herself, ignoring Sasuke's weirded-out expression.

"Hey," she suddenly heard someone say, catching her attention. Looking at the seat in front of her, she caught Kiba grinning. "Naruko, right?"

Confused whether he was actually talking to _her_ , she pointed to herself, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Is there any other Naruko here that he'd be talking to, usuratonkachi?" said Sasuke, sarcasm clear in his tone, making Naruko glare at him.

"Shut up, teme, no one's talking to you." she sneered, before facing Kiba. "You.. you're talking to me?" 

"..well, yeah?" Kiba responded, now sporting a confused expression on his face. "I mean, you _are_ Naruko, right? Hokage-sama's daughter?"

Naruko nodded her head in response before speaking, "Didn't your parents tell you to stay away from me?"

Her question piqued Sasuke's attention as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Come to think of it, why have the other adults been telling their children to avoid Naruko? They keep on saying that she's a monster, but no matter how he sees it, she's just... an idiot. A loud, annoying, _sometimes_ fun-to-be-with, but _still_ very annoying dobe. So if being an idiot makes one a monster, then yes, Namikaze Naruko was one hell of an annoying monster to be reckoned with.

"Not really, my Kaa-san's friends with your Kaa-san, so she told me to befriend you too or something." Kiba answered, scratching the back of his head, before raising his hand for a handshake. "Alright.. My name's Inuzuka Kiba, you're Namikaze Naruko. Let's be friends, 'kay?"

He grinned widely, making her blink for a few moments.

**_"The brat's waiting for a response,_** ** _gaki_** ** _,"_** Kurama's voice awakened her out of her trance, and a smile formed on her lips.

She raised her hand to shake his hand, "yeah, let's be f~"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba and Naruko both glanced at Sasuke, who slowly retracted his hand from shaking Kiba's and dropped Naruko's above her desk.

"uh.. nice to meet you too, Uchiha," the young Inuzuka said, awkwardly.

"oi, why'd you~"

"There's no need to shake his hand. You'll just infect him with your dobe virus," Sasuke stuck his tongue out in a childish way, making her frown.

"Sasuke-teme!!"

The two then began a one-sided argument. Just Naruko shouting at Sasuke at the top of her lungs, and the latter replying with his usual 'hn'.

And Kiba watched the whole scenario in front of him with a wide grin, before he turned to his sleeping seatmate and left the pair to themselves. He was just planning on befriending the girl because she seemed nice, and well.. their mothers were friends like he told her. He didn't really expect someone to get _jealous_.

Kiba snickered. Looks like his Academy life wouldn't be as boring as his nee-chan said, afterall.

**_to be continued._ ** _**.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it, minna. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment about your suggestions or opinions on the story/chapter. I'll be glad to read what you have to say.
> 
> Also, quick question, you may or may not answer if you want.. It's just that I'm curious about your opinions on the first few events of canon-Naruto. Do you think that I should let Haku and Zabusa live or let them die like in the anime? Or should I let one die while the other lives? I'm just curious about your thoughts 'cause this isn't really THAT necessary for my story, but I want it to make quite an impact on the readers, too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for being patient with me, minna! I'll see you all next time. I'll try to update as soon as I can, tee hee~♡


	12. Pranks

_└ Life is not a game of luck. If you wanna win, work hard. -Sora (No Game, No Life) ┐_

  
"Alright, class, remember that the First Hokage was..."

A bored sigh escapes Naruko's lips as she tunes out the voice of Iruka-sensei, and looks out of the window beside her instead. She notices the curious glance that Sasuke sent her way before he returned his attention to their Sensei, who was rambling away about the history of the village and the former hokages.

She already knows all about this topic. In the past, this was the only lesson she had probably listened to attentively, solely because she admired the Fourth (despite not knowing about their blood-relations, at the time) and has dreamt of being a hokage herself. She'd like to know a bit about her would-be 'predecessors', so to say. Anyway, she remembers from the past that soon after the rambling, Iruka-sensei would be talking about how he could 'possibly' become a hokage too. Well, she'll let the man dream, she'll be taking that position when she gets a bit older.

"Ah, you know, this guy can become the hokage someday, too!" Iruka suddenly exclaims as he points to himself, while grinning widely at his students.

_'Called it.. Anyway, this is getting boring,'_ Naruko frowns, _'some things that happened in the past just keep on repeating. It isn't very interesting."_

_**"Why don't you go prank around the town, then, kit?"**_ suggests Kurama, who was actually and shockingly awake.

_"I can't do that.. I'm the_ _hokage's_ _daughter, people will get mad at_ _Tou_ _-chan too,"_ she replies, _'And besides, don't I have other important stuff to do, like training, perhaps? Why don't you start_ _trai_ _~'_

_**"Oh come on, you gotta admit that playing a little hide-and-seek with some**_ _ **ANBUs**_ _ **is a lot more fun than listening to boring lecture."**_ the nine-tailed fox intercepts, refusing to do work but also disliking the feeking of boredom, as he even lets out a scoff, _**"Being a goody-two shoes isn't even your strong point,**_ _ **gaki**_ _ **. People will hate you, even if you don't prank them, because you're my vessel. And besides, it's not like you haven't done this before. Or have you forgotten your 'Almighty Prank Queen' ways?"**_ he pauses, making Naruko think to herself. Before he continues more, noticing that she was about to play right onto his hands.. or I daresay _paws_ , **_"Besides.. You can just call this 'Stealth Training' for young_** ** _kunoichis_** ** _like you.. right?"_**

Naruko is left stunned in her place. She may be trying to become a better person than before, but she was, of course, still the same old _Uzumaki_ Naruko that made Kurama open his heart to her. _Namikaze_ or _Uzumaki_.. Naruko will always be Naruko. Playful, loud, indecisive, nosy.. but that's what made him warm up to her. And let's just say that it also makes it easier to confuse her.

_"Now that you put it that way. Hm.."_ Naruko ponders in her mind, trying to resist the temptation.

But the fox does not prevail and speaks, once more, **_"_** ** _Ne_** ** _,_** ** _Naruko_** ** _? Give your 'predecessors' a makeover for me."_**

And so, she grins widely.  
  


* * *

_**A few days later..** _

"So, I just seal it this way, huh?"

Kushina watches over the young boy as he focuses his chakra on a certain point, and succeeds in forming a seal. His classmates immediately cheers.

A smile envelops the redhead's lips.

The Ninja Academy had asked for her help in teaching the students about the basics of sealing because the original teacher had gotten sick, and they'd rather not risk getting the students sick as well. Sure, the other teachers could handle it easily, but there are no better sealing masters than an Uzumaki herself.

So, here she was now.

She turns her head to sneak a glance at the clock. Only a few minutes left before she comes to teach Naruko-chan's class next.

Ahh, how exciting. She'll finally get to see her daughter working in class. ' _Just a few more minutes to go...'_ was what she thought, before the door suddenly shut open.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Kushina-san!"

An ANBU chuunin suddenly entered the classroom, shocking everyone inside.

"Hey! Why did you do that, can't you see I'm trying to teach here?" Kushina asks, but was dismissed as the ANBU suddenly grabs her arm.

"You must go! Naruko-san's at it, again! Other ANBUs are already searching for her as we speak, but we still have no such success!" He explains, making her eyes widen before a sudden burst of energy riles up inside her and she yells,

"Naruko!!!"

Her students could barely even blink as the red-haired woman ran out of the Academy in a rush.  
  
  


* * *

"Very good, Sakura-san, you may sit down,"

The pink-haired girl beams before her head immediately snaps towards a certain Uchiha Sasuke, whose disinterest clearly showed upon his face. She then frowns as she slowly sits down, not noticing the scrutinizing eyes of the blond-haired girl beside her.

Meanwhile, from his seat on the corner of the room, Sasuke rolls his eyes. His fangirls have been getting quite clear in their antics lately. Some followed him on his trek back home, while others often waited for him to arrive in the Academy and walked with him to class... But of course, they had to take their distance since he usually went with the somehow _and_ obviously despised Naruko (Sasuke still doesn't understand why people seem to avoid her, though).

A few fangirls have also written love letters for him and sent them to the Uchiha clan's household. The sheer embarassment of being laughed at by Aniki, and being teased by Shisui-aniki and Naruko –that damned dobe– pains him so. And others usually left presents above his desk. Hell, some even left them on their mansion's door. And he _hates_ sweets. So those all ended up in the trash (except for a few that Shisui and Naruko had taken for themselves).

It feels even more irritating, when he thinks to himself that the fangirls are only doing this because they like him for his grades, his appearance, and his clan name. They didn't really get to know him much more thoroughly, and told themselves some made-up excuse for his cold behavior, claiming that he'll warm up to them someday. Tch, it's really a pain dealing with them.

The sudden sound of the classroom's door opening loudly caught his attention, and he watched with narrowed, curious eyes as an ANBU member entered the room.

"Iruka, she's at it again.." the ANBU member called, exasperation evident in his tone.

The teacher's eyes widened in realization before he turned his head to glance at Naruko's seat...

"Naru-san!!"

Like Kushina had, Iruka immediately ran out of the classroom, his students' watchful eyes trailing after his form, before they all glanced at the said-blonde troublemaker's seat beside Sasuke.

_'Hn_ _,'_ the young Uchiha boy thinks as an amused, little smirk makes its way to his lips, having caught his childhood friend escape from the window on her other side.

He wonders how long it'll take for the adults to catch her, this time. The dobe currently has a record of not being found for about three hours or so, and the fastest they had caught her before was barely even under one hour. Life in the Academy has been quite boring, so far. So whenever Naruko goes out to have some 'fun', Sasuke decides to entertain himself as well by guessing how long it'd take for her to get caught.

This pranking behavior is definitely not something that befits the daughter of the hokage. Other people say that, and Sasuke agrees, to be honest. But whenever he looks at Naruko... It just seems like there's something that she wants to escape from. Her pranks are like a way for her to have fun. So, who was Sasuke to judge her?

The young Uchiha lets out a silent snort of laughter.

Anyway, she'll probably get another long scolding from Kushina-san and Iruka-sensei later. Well, Hokage-sama will probably save her ass from the two so it'd be no problem. He's always been too soft on his daughter, Sasuke muses, before he averts his gaze towards the window, slowly observing outside the Academy, until his eyes lands on the Hokage monument.

' _Ah,'_ He sweatdrops, and swears that he had caught sight of two of Hokage-sama's clones running atop roofs..

Actually... _Maybe_ , just this time, the idiot won't be easily saved by Hokage-sama, afterall.

* * *

"Naruko-chan, what have you got to say for yourself, this time?"

The said-girl sneaks a glance at the clock inside the Hokage's office, before she speaks with a proud grin, "You guys actually caught me in mere 40 minutes. That's a new record, congrats!"

Minato lets out a sigh, Kushina stares upon her with a disapproving look on her face, and Iruka's frown deepens.

There are panting ANBU members and chuunins behind her, all tired from looking all over the town. This time, they had found her simply drinking tea and eating dango with Mikoto. The Uchiha clan head's wife always did take such pleasure in watching the ANBUs, Iruka, the stupid bastard Minato and Kushina-chan searching around for her _dear_ Naruko-chan.

Minato growls as he is reminded by this, _'...That damn wicked witch_.' It was a wonder why they haven't thought of coming to Mikoto first, when they started looking for Naruko.

"Naru-san, this is the fifth time you've done this," Iruka scolded, but the girl just stuck her tongue out playfully in response.

"Naruko-chan, is that how a lady should behave?" Kushina scolds next, approaching her daughter,

"But I'm just a girl, I'm not a lady yet! Besides, being all prim and proper's boring. And you're not all lady-like either, Kaa-chan!" retorts Naruko, her lips forming into a frown as she stubbornly tilts her head to the side.

The redhead's eye twitches in irritation before she pinches Naruko by her ear. Amidst the scene, Minato can be found sweatdropping in the sidelines. Their daughter actually... had a point. There really were no lady-like women within their small family of three. Maybe she just.. lacked a proper example to idolize and copy?

"Quit it, that's not what we're discussing here," Kushina says as she lets go of the little girl's ear, and places her hands on her hips, a frown enveloping her features, "Naruko-chan, I've told you time and time again. What is it with you and all your troublemaking ways?"

"Kushina, you used to be quite troublesome yourself," comments Minato while he chuckles fondly, earning him a glare from his wife, and soon after, he shrinks down on his seat.  
  


"I seem to recall you two talking about your only daughter's steadily rising intellect, a few years back, though," commented another voice. And they all turn their heads to see a smirking Tsunade, a grinning Jiraiya, and a chuckling Hiruzen.

"Ah, Ero-sennin!" Naruko excitedly calls out as she runs towards the said man.

"Stop calling me that already!" Jiraiya exclaims but he pulls the little girl into a tight, warm embrace, "I missed you too, little Naruko,"

"I'm not little, I'm strong. And I'll be hokage someday, so I can protect my precious people, dattebayo!" Naruko glares in a cute manner, and he dismisses her with a pat on her head.

"Yes, yes, of course, you'll be surpassing us in the near future. We all believe that, Naru-chan." Jiraiya tells her with a grin, before he glances at the girl's parents and teacher, and starts laughing in an aloof way, "So, having problems, I see. The past few years have been quite... _hard_ on you, huh?"

"Stop teasing them, baka." scolds Tsunade as she hits the man on his head, before she turns to the Yondaime Hokage, and their expressions immediately become serious, "We've got news."

They all notice how she glares at Minato as if to say that they needed to talk to him, _alone_. So, with a sigh, Minato faces his daughter.

"Naruko-chan, you will be scrubbing the hokage monuments clean. _Alone._ And _rig_ _ht now._ " he pauses for a second and sees Naruko about to complain, so he then continues, "I will be hearing _no_ excuses. And I'll have some ANBUs watching you, so you need to do it." He declares, sneaking a quick peek at the ANBUs in the room. Noticing how they all trembled slightly, he shook his head with a sigh. "...Actually, send _Crow_ instead. He will watch over Naruko-chan."

Iruka could barely utter a word as the ANBU chuunins inside the room immediately set off in a hurry to look for this Crow personna. It seems they really don't want the duty to fall on them instead.

_'Crow..?'_ Iruka ponders, not really very knowledgeable about the ANBU members' identities, before he says, "Hokage-sama. I can watch over Naru-san instead, you kn~"

"You have a class to teach, Iruka," Kushina quickly interrupts, disapproval clear on her expression, "I'm sure Naruko-chan here will be taking her time on the hokage monuments. She must surely love it _so much_ , considering how she's already done this prank five times,"

The mother and daughter then engage into a heated, glaring session. Violet orbs flash against cerulean ones. For a quick moment, the latter quivers but remains glaring, _almost_ making the former surrender. Kakashi had been right, Kushina and Minato have been whippedass parents, and nothing good for Naruko-chan will come off of that. She'll keep on her rebellious ways, and they'll keep on falling for her ' _cute charms_. Naruko-chan knows it, so she takes advantage of it. Therefore, they need to be a little hard on her now, orelse she won't grow up as independently as she preached to be when she was younger. _No_. Kushina refuses to even envision the image of her beloved daughter living the rest of her life with regrets.

The cerulean eyes break away from the eye-contact first, the violet ones managing to stay strong. The mother has clearly won this round. Therefore, Kushina heaves a relieved sigh in her head as she continues to glare at her daughter, who utters,

"But~"

"Naruko-chan," Minato called this time, and there was a slightly disappointed tone in his voice that made Naruko look down and sigh.

"... _Fi_ _ne_ , I'll do it." she murmurs to herself in defeat, before Kushina (who immediately kept her eyes away from her crestfallen daughter. She will resist that fluffiness!) leads her out of the office. Iruka slowly trails behind the mother and daughter, after bowing politely to the people left inside.

Once the door is shut, and only the Third and Fourth Hokages and the two sannins were left inside the hokage's office, a stiff and tense atmosphere clouds the room.

"So, what is this about?" Minato asks, finally breaking the silence. The Sandaime Hokage also seems to be as clueless as him, so they both face the sannins with curiosity.

"I won't delay this any longer," Jiraiya claims, his eyes hardening before he speaks once more, "We're here to talk about Orochimaru."

_**to be continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you all liked it, see you all again next time! ^___^


	13. Entertainment or Training?

_└ Every journey begins with a single step. We just have to have patience. —Milly Thompson (_ _Trigun_ _) ┐_

"why do you do this, Naru-chan?"

A bright grin comes across Naruko's face as she stops scrubbing through the stone monument, and turns her head to see Itachi wearing his ANBU mask and uniform.

"Ita~"

"Shh, you know that the personal identities of ANBU members must remain a secret. Only a few are aware of them," Itachi says, before he gets into a scolding manner, "Now, what's this I heard from everyone that this is the _fifth_ time this happened? And it has barely even been two weeks, since you started pranking."

  
A pout replaces the grin on her lips as Naruko looks away, "but it's fun!"

"it doesn't change the fact that it's bothersome," Itachi retorts, before his eyes soften at the sight of her crestfallen face. He sighs to himself, "Promise me you won't do this again, Naru-chan,"

She looks up at him, eyes almost rimming with tears, eager to persuade him with her puppy-eyes but his experssion remains stern so she decides to drop the act with a soft groan.

"Fine, you win. That always works like a charm on everyoneelse, I still wonder why it doesn't work on you... It's like you've got some Naruko-puppy-eyes resistant installed in your body, hmpf." Naruko starts muttering to herself in frustration, before an amused chuckle escapes Itachi and he levels himself with Naruko before he slowly points his fingers on her forehead.

Naruko's eyes widen. This is what he usually does when he's too busy to be with Sasuke, she recalls.

"Promise me, Naru-chan. You won't do this again, right?" he repeats himself, a warm smile enveloping his lips. And she gazes at him, cerulean eyes lightening up unreadably, although a mixture of mischievousness and innocence were quite vivid within them.

 _ **"please don't tell me you're gonna listen to the Uchiha brat.."**_ sneers Kurama, but she ignores him.

"I won't!" Naruko declares with a proud and cheeky grin, before she leisurely slumps down with uncertainty, "...probably."

 _**"** _ _**hmpf** _ _**, whipped."** _

_"oh, shut it,_ _fuzzball_ _!"_

Itachi's smile does not waver, despite her evident reluctance. He knows Naru-chan. She'll grow past this ' _rebellious stage_ ' soon, and become a great kunoichi, possibly even reach greater achievements than her parents had. They just have to wait for that time to come.. And they _will_ wait. Itachi will.

He glances at the second hokage's stone monument before them, it was halfway-through being clean. Before he takes a quick look at the other stone monuments. Only the First Hokage's seemed to be cleared up with not a single hint of paint as if it had been untouched all day long, meanwhile the other two were still exposed with paint and drawings in the daylights.

She does know her stuff though, he'll give her that. Naru-chan was just the type of person to do things as she says and wants. And once she starts it, she makes sure she gets it done completely. Yep. Namikaze Naruko will truly be a great kunoichi someday. Just her way of doing things is enough to confirm it to Itachi.

He shakes his head in amusement, watching the little girl in front of him scrub the monument clean.

He'll make sure to take her to some ramen after this.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Alright, class, I'll see you all again tomorrow."

Sasuke sneaks a quick glance at the orange backpack on the dobe's seat, before he clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun!!" he hears a call from the Yamanaka girl. "Want to walk home with me?"

"What? Sasuke-sama will walk home with me!"

"Hey! I wanna walk with Sasuke-kyun, too!"

Sasuke cringes over the nicknames as his fangirls began fighting over who gets to walk home with him.

_Great_. The dobe's probably being punished right now, so she won't be able to walk home with him either. How annoying. Sasuke frowns as he grabs his and her backpack,

"Ah, Sasuke, you're taking Nar~" Sasuke ignores Kiba and starts walking out of the classroom, managing to not get caught by any of his fangirls.

The Inuzuka was a friend of _Naruko_ 's. Not his. He just hangs with them sometimes, because well... he's Naruko's childhood friend. Nothing to do with him getting jealous or anything. Uchiha do _not_ get jealous!

He begrudgingly walked towards the Academy's entrance, an unapproachable aura emitting around him so others would get the hint and avoid him at all costs, before he catches sight of bright orange. He squints his eyes a little, and realizes that it was, in fact, the reason of his struggles for today— replace that with everyday, Namikaze Naruko in her full unglory-ness (is that even a word?) standing on the entrance of the Academmy.

"Dobe," he calls, enthusiastically but not very loudly to not catch any attention from the people around them.

"Geh, teme!" the blonde scowls, and he just playfully sticks his tongue out in response. He didn't expect her to be here at all. It wasn't surprising for her to finish doing whatever she was asked to do since Minato was most-likely the person to bestow a punishment on her (and he definitely wouldn't make his own daughter do anything too hard and drastic). But Sasuke didn't expect Naruko to come back to the Academy. For all he knows, she'd rather slack off at home or mess around the Hokage's tower.

"Ara, ara, Sasuke, why don't you hand Naru-chan her bag?" Itachi's voice cuts off the tense atmosphere and snapped Sasuke from his trance. The pair of childhood friends immediately faced him, enthusiasm both clear in their expressions (although it wasn't as evident in Sasuke's as much as it was in Naruko, who was brightly beaming).

"Ah, Aniki. You're here, too." Sasuke absent-mindedly points out the obvious, before he obediently hands the orange backpack to Naruko, who remains staring up at his older brother. The younger Uchiha then glares, before he pushes the girl's backpack towards her face, "Usuratonkachi!"

"Acck... Why'd you do that, Sasuke-teme!?" Naruko glowers, angrily grabbing her backpack from the boy's hands.

_"_ _What an asshole_ , _"_ Naruko says to herself. _"_ _And this is the guy I fell in love with, in the past?_ _Nuh_ _-uh, it won't be like that again!"_

_**"He was that way too, back then, idiot. And yet, you still liked him."**_ Kurama replies, mockingly, and she glares at him in her mind.

"Alright. That's enough, you two," Itachi interrupts before Naruko and Sasuke could start their usual one-sided banter.

Again, the two turn to him. This time, they had different expressions on their faces. The girl was once again in awe, whilst his brother looked annoyed for being interrupted. Itachi smiles.

"Why don't we go get some food, hn? My treat." he tells them to calm them down, and slowly, the irritation was washed away from the latter's face.

"Oi Teme, we're going to Ichiraku's whether you want to or not!" Naruko declares with her arms placed on her sides as if only her opinion on the matter stands, before she starts leading the way.

Sasuke grumpily follows after her, and Itachi trails after them with a warm, all-knowing smile.

Looks like his younger brother has a little crush... Oh well, it's not like things'll be easy for him. Itachi's certain that Naru-chan's overprotective parents would have a lot to say about this. Hokage-sama more so, since Kushina-san would probably settle an arranged marriage if she ever discovers Sasuke's crush on Naru-chan. Pft.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head with a small smirk planted on his lips, before he raises the speed of his footsteps, until he's finally walking alongside his little brother. It's not like Itachi will make things easy for Sasuke, either. As an older brother, he'll proudly admit that he takes a teeny tiny pleasure in seeing his younger brother suffer.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"How are your studies?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to see Uchiha Fugaku staring at him with a stern look on his face.

"Things are going rather well, I suppose," The young Uchiha answers awkwardly, trying not to avert his eyes as he maintains eye-contact with the elder.

There was some momentary silence between the father and son, until Mikoto called for them both to eat together.

"Fugaku! Sasuke-chan! Itachi-chan! Dinner's ready."

As per usual, Fugaku sat on one end of the table, Mikoto on his left, Itachi on his right, and Sasuke was seated beside his aniki.

"Itadakimasu." was said in sync before the small family of four started to eat surrounded by their usual silence.

"Itachi," Fugaku suddenly calls, catching everyone's attention but no one stopped eating, except for Itachi, who sat properly and turned to him. "How was your first few months in the ANBU?"

"It's been alright, Father. There were some difficult missions but Kakashi-senpai and I handled them with slight ease so far," Itachi answers in a collected tone, making Sasuke glance at him.

One thing that Sasuke'd admit to being jealous about his brother would probably be his calm attitude. Even under their father's strict eyes, his aniki remains calm and can answer his every question without any signs of awkwardness.

Another would be about how his father undeniably pays more attention to his older brother, rather than care for Sasuke as well. It has always been _"Itachi this..."_ and _"Itachi that..."_. Not that Sasuke can blame him, really. Itachi is a once-in-a-lifetime prodigy, and Sasuke admits that. In fact, he's actually proud that his brother's that way. It's just that... sometimes, Sasuke can't help but feel like he _can_ be that too, you know? So why does their father not look at him the same way he does at Itachi?

Sasuke looks down at his food, feeling a little somber at the thought.

"Sasuke, how's your friendship with Hokage-sama's daughter? You're still friends with her, right?" Fugaku suddenly questions, making Sasuke raise his head, not expecting to be asked about anything at all.

"Hn!" The youngest in the room unintentionally replies with a little too much enthusiasm for their Uchiha family. And Sasuke could've sworn he caught sight of his brother and their mother snickering in their seats.

Meanwhile, Fugaku nods his head in understanding before he takes a sip of his tea, "What about other clans? It's been a month since you've entered the Academy, have you formed friendships with the other clan heirs?"

Sasuke ponders about it a little. He can't really call the Inuzuka clan heir a _friend_ , and it'd be quite hypocritical of him since he had just denied being Kiba's friend in his head earlier, but denying his father's question would make it seem like... he's being isolated, along with Naruko.

He still hasn't figured out why people have been blatantly avoiding the cheeky troublemaker daughter of the Hokage, but if his father realizes that Sasuke hasn't been socializing with other clans, it'd seem like being with Naruko is the reason. And Sasuke doesn't want to be separated from her, no matter how he hates to admit it. Namikaze Naruko has undeniably become an existence that actually _mattered_ to Uchiha Sasuke, unlike all the other people that try to force themselves into his life.

So he holds his pride in a little, and mentally sighs before he managed to reply.

"...I'm friends with the Inuzuka's heir," he murmurs in a quiet tone that made everyone stop eating and turn to him in an instant just to hear him.

"Huh, really?" Itachi says as if he's never heard of this before. But now that he thought about it, he sometimes sees the Inuzuka boy walking alongside Sasuke and Naru-chan when he comes to take Sasuke home. So maybe, Sasuke actually _is_ friends with the boy. This is quite surprising, but Itachi decides that it was most likely just due to Naru-chan being a bit of a social butterfly like her mother.

"Inuzuka, hm?" Fugaku stares at him for a moment, and the table is filled with silence, none of them able to read the father's expression, before he speaks again, "The troublesome ones. Anyone else?"

Sasuke remains silently thinking, "I'm... also friends with Nara Shikamaru."

Like the Inuzuka, he wouldn't really call the Nara a ' _friend_ ' of his, but there were times here and there that the two shared an understanding. An understanding that Naruko could be very annoyingly loud and _bothersome_ , that is. The two often manage to interact as well as the quiet ones of their class, and also because of Naruko bringing them along into whatever it was that was ' _fun'_ that she wanted to do with her ' _friends_ '.

Mikoto clasps her hands together enthusiastically as she smiles, catching the males' attention.

"That's great, Sasuke-chan! I'm glad you're having fun in the Academy," she tells her son, who averts his eyes.

_'I never said I was having_ fun _, though,'_ he thought to himself, although he doesn't bother to say it, so they all continued eating in silence.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**M** _ _**eanwhile...** _

"But 'Tou-chan—!"

"Naruko-chan, no pranks or no extra training with Otou-chan and Okaa-chan?" Minato interrupts.

Naruko opens her mouth to argue, before she closes it, seeming to think wisely about the situation for a few moments.

_**"Think about it properly, brat. No entertainment or no training?"**_ Kurama tells her, a deep scowl on his features as well. _**"Is that even a question?"**_

_"Yeah, you're right.. No_ _entert_ — _"_

_**"No training's the way to go, duh. No pranks would be way too boring, you'd barely last a day!"** _

_"_ _Kuramaaaa_ _!"_

Naruko sees how he rolls his eyes at her before pouting, _**"I can train you on my own, you know,"**_

_"I really want to learn some techniques that you_ can't _teach me though."_ Naruko replies, making him raise his head,

_**"Wait. You don't mean—"** _

"Fine! No pranks," Naruko proclaims after having been thoroughly thinking things through, breaking the long silence between her and her father.

Minato releases a relieved sigh before he reaches out to pat her head. Before he could do so, however, Naruko grabs his hand mid-way and stares at him with a sudden intensity that made him stop in his tracks. Never had he imagined to be under such a gaze from his beloved only daughter. Her serious expression made him gulp the lump in his throat.

"What is it, Naruko-chan?" he decides to ask,

"You'll teach me the Hiraishin technique, and I'll stop pranking for a week."

Minato stares at her dumbfoundedly, and she stares back at him.

"No pranks for a year, and _maybe_ I will." the older responds, making her frown.

"Two weeks?" Naruko suggests but Minato shakes his head.

"My Hiraishin technique is worth even _more_ than no pranks for a year, Naruko-chan. What about half a year?"

"Oh come on! A month. I'll stop pranking for a month, at most!" Naruko wails, making Minato sigh in exasperation. She sure was persistent. Minato blames this on Kushina's genes, not that he'd ever tell her that orelse he'd be the one to suffer between their family of three.

"Why do you even like pranking, Naruko-chan?" he asks, feeling stressed out.

"It's fun, duh. Why do you guys _not_ like pranking, Otou-chan?" She counters,

"It's..." Minato pauses, not really certain about how to answer, before he glances at her. Naruko remains staring up at him with wide eyes filled with curiosity and mischief, a cheeky smirk slowly about to form around the side of her lips. So Minato shakes his head and pinches her nose.

"Ow!"

Minato chuckles, before he grins at his daughter, "Others just don't think of pranks in the same light that you do, Naruko-chan. Pranks can be fun, of course, but some people cross borders sometimes and unintentionally become offensive."

_**"...Tell us something we don't already know, oh great**_ _ **Hokage**_ _ **-sama,"**_ Kurama comments with sarcasm but Naruko pays him no mind and remains focused on her dad.

"Otou-chan's hurt that you always paint his monument, along with the other hokages'," Minato adds, pretending to cry, eliciting a giggle from Naruko.

_**"Painting his monument is the most fun part, though."**_ Kurama comments again, before a yawn escapes his mouth, **_"Oi_** ** _Naruko_** ** _, think about it properly. Are you sure you want to stop pranking? Are you really, really,_** **really** _ **sure about this?"**_

_"Hahaha, you're overreacting,_ _Kurama_ _! Besides this is necessary for me to get stronger,_ _don'tcha_ _think so?"_ Naruko answers in her mind, light-heartedly. _"I want to save my precious people... Pranks are fun, but they won't help me in the future. You know that."_

_**"You didn't notice that running away from all those high ranked ninjas served as quite the training for you? Wow. You may be a teen with a lot of experience inside a child's body, but your mind remains as a child no matter where or what age you are,"**_ the Kyuubi replied, before he grumbled a bit. _ **"...But I suppose you have a point."**_

Naruko smiles fondly at him in her head as she soon hears his soft snores, before she focuses her attention on her father once more, who was now sitting on the ground, his knees bent in front of him as he pretends to hide his 'crying' face from his daughter.

When Kushina enters the scene, she finds the daughter laughing at her father, and she warmly smiles. Hopefully, things will remain as peaceful as this... even for just a little bit longer.

"So... no pranks for 11 months?" Minato suddenly utters, making their daughter stop laughing and catching Kushina's attention at the same time.

"I thought we agreed with one month!"

"But that'd be unfair to Otou-chan, Naruko-chan," Minato pouts. "Come on, my technique isn't worth as less as a month of no pranking."

"Fine.. But that's the maximum already! You _will_ teach me the Hiraishin technique, okay?" Naruko exclaims, making Kushina blink in confusion.

_'..._ _Naruko_ _-chan wants to learn the_ _Hiraishin_ _technique?"_ she wonders to herself, before an idea pops in her head and an enigmatic and whimsical smile forms on her lips. She then approaches the father and daughter pair, making them both look at her.

"Ne, Naruko-chan, what about no pranks till you become genin, and Okaa-san will teach you a technique of her own?"

_**to be continued..** _


	14. The Hyuuga "Prodigy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing him in front of her felt like a miracle, she was even more grateful for the Rikkudo Sennin for granting her this chance at life.
> 
> But at the same time, she felt a painful twinge at her heart as she stares at his expressionless face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's been a looooooong while, hasn't it? Sorry for suddenly disappearing (?). I became a bit more active in Wattpad, haha. Anw, I'm now VERY busy with school (especially since I'm graduating from high school soon) and y'know, quarantine circumstance and stuff.. So I wasn't able to update much. I'm really, truly, deeply sorry for that! To make up for it (although it probably won't be enough), I'm updating twice!! Enjoy!

_└ People cry not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long. -_ _Mirajane_ _Strauss (Fairy Tail) ┐_

"Woah, really? This place is so cool!"

Naruko gaped around her as she walked beside Hyuuga Hinata. Staring around them with obvious glint of awe shining upon her cerulean eyes. Occasionally, some older men and women would come across them, stop in their tracks to greet them with politeness, before moving along with whatever they ought to be doing. Just _that_ was already enough for Naruko to learn about how respected a clan heiress is, moreso an heiress of a clan that's as high as the ranking of the Hyuuga.

"A-Arigato, Naruko-sama," Hinata replies, blushing shyly. The honourific made Naruko's ears perk up as she quickly turned to Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-chan... I told you that you can just call me 'Naru' or 'Naruko', right?" The blonde pouts before she crosses her arms over her _flat_ chest and huffs, "There's no need for formalities because we're friends, dattebayo!"

Hearing her words, Hinata's cheeks turn even redder than before as she felt ashamed, but also grateful for Naruko's "kindness."

"N–Naru-san, the d-dojo is this way..." Hinata says after a while as she leads the way. Naruko then sighs to herself --Seems like dropping formalities would be rather hard for the Hyuuga heiress, right now-- but nods her head in response to the other girl.

As they walk, Naruko couldn't help herself and kept on blabbering. It'd be a complete waste if she doesn't use the opportunity to make Hinata comfortable with her now. In her other life, Naruko may have acted like an idiot, but she was _not_ stupid. Those are two different things, so to say. Before, even the usually-oblivious Naruko had noticed how awkward the Hyuuga heiress acted whenever Naruko was around. Of course, Naruko has also observed that Hinata was a shy girl and acts politely to everyoneelse as well, but within her heart, Naruko still hopes that Hinata doesn't secretly hate her or anything of the like.

"You're really awesome, y'know, Hinata-chan? I think it's so cool that you can compete with S'suke and Sakura-ch.." Naruko pauses, but Hinata didn't seem to notice how Naruko almost sounded like she was very familiar with Sakura, so she continued, "...With S'suke and H-Haruno-san."

This time, Hinata turns to her and smiles embarrassedly.

"A-Arigato, Naru-san," she mumbles before she returns her sight on the path they were walking, "I-I think Naru-san is amazing, too. There are times that y-you can fight equally with Uchiha-san. That's very rare in our class and it's amazing, I think."

Naruko then places her two arms behind her head, before she looks up to the ceiling with squinted eyes. Hinata glances at her curiously and figured that she was probably thinking about something important.

"..Yeah, that's pretty amazing too, huh," Naruko suddenly mutters in the midst of the silence, still staring up to the ceiling as they walked.

It has been four months since she had started studying in the Ninja Academy. Because of her deal with her parents, she had to attend the classes and _not_ sneak out to prank around the village. Oh, what a pitiful state she has been in. From that day on, Iruka-sensei kept a close eye on her to make sure that she really won't sneak off... not that she would even dare to. Naruko had made a deal with both of her parents, she had promised to them, and she was a _woman_ _of her word._ That was her Ninja way back then, and it still is. So in spite of her reluctance and boredom, she'll hold it all in for the sake of learning about her parents' techniques and spending more time with them (one of Naruko's motives for accepting the deal).

Anyway, the whole four months she spent at the Academy had been... a little torturous. Despite having experienced this in her 'past life', she still could barely keep up with her classmates during class. This is quite helpful to her plan of being the dead last, of course, but it still kinda hurts her pride. Kurama had mocked her for it, for days. But it wasn't like she had anything to say in her defense, Naruko never paid any actual attention to school, even before, afterall. Then again, there was also her infamous laziness that could evenly compete with Nara Shikamaru's, too.

It was a tough life being the deadlast, more so since she's now also known as "Hokage-sama's daughter" and not just "a monster kid." There were some expectations here and there, so Kurama suggested that she should atleast excel at something or show off great antics from time to time. Most especially, because no one would expect her to be incredulously bad at fighting. She is the daughter of two of the greatest ninjas and kunoichis ever known from Konohagakure, afterall.

...Well, those are her _reasonable_ reasons. Another reason she has for fighting equally with Sasuke from time to time was because her _oh-so-very-loving-and-supportive_ partner, the great Kurama-sama, thoroughly hates the simple thought of being below an Uchiha. Naruko would've argued that he was being petty, but well, can you really blame her? Now that she can't skip or prank, she should be able to have her new source of entertainment! Unbeknownst to Sasuke, his stunned and confused looks due to receiving utter defeat from Naruko were really funny. Of course Naruko never fought him half-heartedly, but it wasn't like she always fought him with her best too. Mhm. That dense Uchiha boy has become one of her sources of entertainment, and he doesn't even know.

Naruko giggles cheekily as she thinks of it.

Meanwhile, an unspoken excuse for being a 'bad' student would be the fact that she _is_ the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. No one has ever said it, yet no one denies it as well. It was as if people felt that it was a given that the jinchuuriki of a hatred-filled monster (this was all according to Kurama's personal words of wisdom, reminds Naruko) would be untalented simply because the Kyuubi despises humans, and would therefore make sure that his human vessel would not become strong. On the other hand, if Naruko _was_ talented, people would reason it out as her genes overcoming the Kyuubi's resentment. Or that the Kyuubi probably wants its jinchuuriki to become strong so that once it takes over, its human vessel would be of much better use.

Either way, Naruko still feels that the people hate on her because of Kurama being within her. This is one thing that she could blame on him, but she never did. Kurama had even confronted her once about it, and _tried_ to apologize, but she rejected his apology. Afterall, she'd much rather spend her life being with Kurama instead of the pretentious people that would only like her because she was her parents' daughter. And she already has her heart set on protecting her own precious people, whether it be from the sidelines or beside them.

"...Ah, Naru-san!" Hinata's voice snapped Naruko out of her trance, but it was too late...

*bump!*

"Ow.." Naruko murmured, scratching her aching back. Due to her mind being full of thoughts, she had idiotically bumped into something. She sighs, accepting that it was her fault, before she leisurely raised her head to see what she had bumped into... or rather, _who_.

"Hinata-sama, you're with... a friend today?" _He_ says, an unreadable expression spread on his face as he stared at Hinata with dull eyes. Neither a hint of glee or sorrow could be found from those pupilless eyes of his, and there wasn't a single sign of a smile or frown on his lips. His face gave off an epitome of calmness, yet despite all this, there was a light sense of hostility that could be felt once you look at him long enough.

Meanwhile, Naruko's eyes waver slightly at the sight of _him_. Her arms tremble a little, almost making her lose her balance on the floor. She feels a sudden chill around her, because _he_ 's right there. He's right in front of her, now... It was _almost_ unbelievable, but she promptly remembers that she had gone back in time. Seeing him in front of her felt like a miracle, she was even more grateful for the Rikkudo Sennin for granting her this chance at life. But at the same time, she felt a painful twinge at her heart as she stares at his expressionless face.

"... _Neji_." Naruko whispers to herself and her eyes widen as she gazes up at him, trying to keep her emotions in-check, and yet he doesn't even bother glancing at her.

"Ah, Neji-nii-sama! T-This is Naru-san. Ano... Naru-san, Neji-nii-sama is—" Hinata stumbles, but Neji has already turned his head to glance at Naruko, who quietly returns his gaze. He continued to stare at her for a few moments, and the three of them were left surrounded by silence and a leisurely-becoming-tense atmosphere.

Naruko almost felt tears fall from her eyes, but she forced them to dry. _Neji_.. Hyuuga Neji was in front of her. Neji, who had died before everyoneelse... Neji, who had died because of—

"Namikaze Naruko-sama.. Yondaime-sama's daughter, I believe. What pleasure to have the chance to meet you today," Neji broke the momentary silence around them, but Naruko remained speechless, just staring back at his pupilless eyes. "I must say that I apologize for bumping onto you, Naruko-sama. I didn't know that..." He glances at Hinata, who staggers under his gaze, for a quick moment, before he returns his sight to Naruko. "...I had no idea that you two were going to the dojo."

He then extends his hand to help Naruko stand up, and the latter hesitates for a few seconds, before she decides to accept his offer.

"..Hm, thanks," Naruko mutters under her breath, and she doesn't miss the curious glance that Hinata sends her.

The _loud_ Namikaze Naruko that's well-known in the entire Academy for being _loud_ is acting rather timid right now, with Hyuuga Neji's presence. Hinata wonders if these two have already met before. It was strange of Naruko to be like this, afterall, so she voices out her curiosity.

"H-Have you two already met before?" she asks, making the pair look at her.

"No." the two answered in sync as they lay their eyes upon each other once again.

And then, there was silence. None of the two dared to turn away, and it was as if they were scrutinizing each other with their own gazes. The atmosphere grew colder and tenser by each passing moment. And Naruko is _almost_ the person to look away first, but Neji abruptly breaks his eye-contact before she could and formally bows his head.

"It truly was a delight to meet you, Naruko-sama, but I will have to take my leave," he tells her before he raises his head to nod at Hinata. "...Hinata-sama."

"H-Hai!" Hinata stutters,

"Then, I guess I'll see you around," Neji bids, a small smile forming on his lips, before he walks past Naruko.

Once he was gone, Naruko lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. That _smile_ on Neji's lips.. For some reason, Naruko had felt a chill run down her spine just from seeing it. It definitely did not feel warm nor welcoming. It was as if an accessory had simply been worn as an _accessory_. There was not a single sign of feelings within his smile.

"Naru-san?" Hinata calls out to her in worry, but Naruko beams at her as if to say that she was alright.

_'..Stop thinking. Stop worrying.'_ Naruko tells herself as she follows Hinata inside the Hyuuga estate's dojo, _'Right now,_ _Neji's_ _alive... I'll save him. I won't let him die to protect me, a second time. I'll overcome my weakness. I.._ _'_

"Naru-san, s-shall we practice taijutsu?" Hinata asks hesitantly while eyeing Naruko beside her. She wasn't dense, she had felt that there was something unexplainable between her cousin and Naruko, but the two had already told her that they've never met before, so she can't just blatantly pursue the matter. Although Neji was polite, she has never been close with him at all. So instead, she expresses her worries over her first friend.

Naruko looks down, an unreadable expression on her face, before she heaves a long breath and then releases it. She then faces Hinata with a warm smile and nods her head in response.

_'...I_ _won't let Neji die again. There won't be a repeat of that time.'_   
  


* * *

"Alright, class, you may have your lunch."

The class immediately dispersed into their own groups as soon as Iruka walked out of the classroom.

Girls started to crowd around Sasuke on his chair as per usual, but he merely glared at each and every one of them, before he sneaked a quick glance at the blonde-haired girl sitting beside him, and glared even more.

Namikaze Naruko --that dobe, says Sasuke-- was too busy blabbering with the goddamn _stupid_ mutt heir. AGAIN. It was always like this, and it had seemingly become quite a daily routine. Sasuke would just _somehow_ find himself glaring at the Inuzuka, who remains insensitive and oblivious (or was he?) whenever he has the time. The Inuzuka can always be found talking with Naruko. It was as if they had a never-ending topic to discuss all the time, or just never misses out on new rumors to murmur around about. Kiba was always occupying all of Naruko's attention, so she barely even glances at Sasuke during classes anymore! Not that Sasuke cares or anything, of course, but it just... felt rather strange? He's been with her for a long time, afterall. During weekdays or weekends, it never mattered. The two had spent most of their time together. FOR YEARS. They've practically become family to each other. So admittedly, it felt very weird not having her follow him around with her loud and usually annoying presence.

"Oh come on, we all know he's going to eat lunch with me!" Sasuke suddenly hears a loud and feminine voice proclaim, shutting everyoneelse in the room up. He turns his head a little bit towards the side, before he feels his eye twitch in irritation.

His fangirls were fighting _again_. They surely were delusional and troublesome, but it was even more troublesome to try and deal with them himself. They'd just take his words differently and act indifferent, refusing to believe that Sasuke just wasn't the _cold yet_ _princely Uchiha Sasuke_ they were imagining in their heads. Hn, yes. This was the _o_ _ne_ reason why he prefers Naruko by his side. She was a unique case and completely unlike the other girls. She calls him a duck-butt-haired bastard, but atleast she still sees him as _Sasuke_ and not like what the other girls would delusion him to be.

Naruko and Kiba stop talking to look at the situation, and immediately sweatdropped as they see the overly-annoyed Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed to be quickly running out of his patience.

"Ne, Sakura? These brats really don't learn, do they?" Yamanaka Ino, the girl that had just shut everyone up with her authorative presence and infamous reputation as _the_ Yamanaka clan's heiress, said whilst raising her eyebrow in an arrogant manner as if she was already expecting the pink-haired girl beside her to just agree.

"Y-Yeah, they really don't." Haruno Sakura, Ino's bestfriend and seemingly entourage, replied with her arms crossed like Ino's.

Ino snorted before she approached Sasuke's chair. And the other girls, rather afraid of the power and authority of a clan heiress, quickly made way so she can pass through.

"She's like some kind of yakuza boss or something," Naruko comments in a quiet voice, making Kiba snicker in his seat in front of her, and in turn, Sasuke's eye twitched even more. These two were taking entertainment from his dilemmas. _Unbelievable_.

Everyone watched with wary eyes as Ino and Sakura stopped right in front of Sasuke's chair.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to eat lunch with _me_ , right?" Ino stated with a smirk as she placed her bento atop Sasuke's desk, directly beside his own bento. She acted completely certain and confident with her words, her astonishing beauty did not even do her shame. Although Sasuke doesn't even care about that sorts of stuff, thinks Naruko as she takes a fast observation of the situation for a few seconds.

Silence fills the room as they anticipate what will happen next. Will the Uchiha accept the Yamanaka's offer or will he not?

  
**_"You think he'll accept?"_** Kurama asks in Naruko's head, a popcorn in front of his paws.

_"Who? Sasuke?"_ She responds, pretending to not already know the answer to both questions.

**_"Well, duh. Who else would I be talking about in this situation, Kit?"_ **

_"...Nah."_ Naruko sneaks a one-second glance at her childhood friend before shaking her head and turning to look outside the window instead. She can't blabber with Kiba, who was too busy watching the scene that she really wasn't interested in. Other guys would probably easily fall for pretty girls like Ino, who pays attention to her looks and that kind of stuff. But this was _Uchiha Sasuke_ we are talking about. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke she has grown up with. And Sasuke has never been like any other guy.

With a calm and knowing smile, she says to Kurama, _"..He'd probably tell her to mind her own business or something."_

  
The nine-tailed bijuu remains silent for a few seconds, before he cackles, _**"Heh, good point.**_ _ **Uchihas**_ _ **got sticks up their asses,**_ _ **afterall**_ _ **. They're all self-conceited bastards like that."**_

_"...Pot calling the kettle black?"_ teases Naruko, which earns herself a glower from her partner.

Meanwhile, Sasuke merely glances at Ino with no clear expression on his face. Everyone on the sidelines could feel themselves trembling in anticipation of his response, and there were some others that couldn't hide their contempt, wanting to be in the situation of either the famous genius Sasuke or the beautiful Ino. But Sasuke remains ignorant as he directs all of his attention on his bento box and starts opening it as if he really couldn't careless about what was happening around him.

"...Get lost, I'm trying to eat my lunch." He finally speaks, breaking the silence.

The atmosphere turns even more tense since _the_ Yamanaka Ino had just been embarrassed in front of their own classmates. The atmosphere became cold, in an instant, that even the uninterested Naruko _almost_ felt a shiver tingle down her spine.

"..Sasuke-kun? Y-You're talking about these losers, right?" Ino says, trying to lighten up the atmosphere and refusing to believe that Sasuke had refused her offer to eat together. "Ahahaha! Yeah, get lost, you guys! We can't eat in peace if yo—"

Sasuke suddenly stood up and grabbed his o-bento, leaving everyone stunned in their places.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Ino gasps with wide eyes,

But the young Uchiha just sends a glare towards her, before he abruptly grabs Naruko's hand to forcefully make her stand up. The whiskered girl then gawks at him in confusion.

_**"...ah."**_ Kurama utters, realizing what the young Uchiha is about to do. _**"If you want this to end peacefully, Kit, take my advice and just grab your own bento."**_

However, Naruko was pre-occupied at the moment with her mouth opening and closing in confusion as she looked around and saw Ino and the other girls glaring at her hand that was being gripped tightly by Sasuke.

"O-Oi... Teme?!" she calls out, but Sasuke speechlessly ignores her and walks out of the classroom, pulling her along with him as he left. Everyone else inside the classroom were left gaping in a combination of shock and disbelief as the childhood friends disappeared from their sight.

"W-What just happened..?" Ino mutters eyes still widening in both shock and confusion.

"The stuck-up Uchiha just dumped your spoilt ass for Naruko," Kiba answers bluntly, making everyone look at him in disbelief. "What? It's true! You guys saw it too, didn't you?"

They had indeed seen the scenario happen with their own eyes, but they all refuse to believe or admit it. It was still a wonder why those two were friends, a lot of children their age which have gotten astounding results that Naruko haven't were all ignored, and on the other hand, Naruko was receiving different treatment from Sasuke that one could easily call her his "friend." It was unfair in their eyes. What was it about her that makes Sasuke take interest in her, whilst he doesn't even pay them a single glance? They also couldn't admit Kiba's statement, else they'd receive Ino's wrath. There was just no way they'd be able to stand up to the heiress of _the_ Yamanaka clan.

Ino immediately glares at Kiba and opens her mouth, about to yell at him about _why_ or _how_ that was simply 'impossible' because she was better and obviously far more deserving of Sasuke's attention than the other blonde-haired girl... when a certain Nara Shikamaru, who was seated beside the young Inuzuka, lazily raised his head with a yawn that caught everyone's attention and leisurely stared up at Ino with his sleepy eyes.

"Give it a rest, Ino. Uchiha already left with Naruko, and that's that. Just eat your lunch with Sakura or something, troublesome woman." Shikamaru mutters, before he eyes their other classmates with a sideways glance. That one glance made the classmates gulp nervously as if they were being warned by Shikamaru to not do anything or else they'd be facing _his_ own wrath, "...You nosy people better drop it, too."

And so, awkward silence and lingering, curious gazes at each other continued to envelop the people inside the classroom, even as the young Nara heir returned to his nap.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Oi S'suke! Where are we going, you teme!"

Like a violent fox, Naruko scratched at the Uchiha's hand that was gripping her wrist tightly, immediately making him let go of his grip on her.

"Hey, that hurt, dobe!" Sasuke hisses but she just sticks her tongue out in a mocking manner, so he could only wince as he glares at her. "They were all noisy and wouldn't let me eat in peace. Of course, I'd leave, tch. How annoying."

He then opens a door and leads the way, and Naruko just begins to realize that they were already on the Academy's rooftop. She grumbles as she reluctantly follows behind the boy, the cool air greeting her features. Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe she shouldn't be complaining at all... But she doesn't have any of her food!

"Why'd you take me with you, then? I don't even have my bento with me, teme!" she yells,

  
_**"...Well, if you'd just listened to me, maybe you'd have it with you right now,"**_ sarcastically snarks Kurama,

_"Shush,_ _Kurama_ _!"_

**_"Rude, ungrateful brat."_ **

"Oh, right," Sasuke mumbles before he stays speechless for a minute, and Naruko figures that he was thinking, and was about to leave to get her bento, but Sasuke suddenly shakes his head and speaks, "Tch, it can't be helped. I'll let you have some of mine."

"Eh!? Really?"

"Hn."

"Osu!" Naruko exclaims in glee as she and Sasuke take seats beside each other on the ground. The former immediately takes the bento box from the latter and starts to open it as if it was her own, while he watches her silently from the side.

"Oi," Sasuke suddenly called out, breaking the silence surrounding them. But Naruko did not even spare him a single glance and continued to gape at the bento in front of her.

"Waaaah, this looks amazing, 'ttebayo! Mikoto-san puts way too much effort on your food, S'suke! Kaa-san's bento for me is good, too... but Mikoto-san's cooking, yay!" she enthusiastically comments with a wide, happy grin before she takes a tamagoyaki from the bento box, excitedly places it in her mouth, chews it up before quickly gulping it down. "Sugoi!"

Sasuke observes her for a few moments, before he lets out an amused chuckle and looks away, "Spare some for me, too, dobe."

"Yeah, yeah," the girl shrugs in response but proceeds to continuously grab food from the box without any hesitation.

Sasuke silently watches her, until a sudden question perked up within him, and he hesitantly looked around them to make sure that they were really alone, then turned to Naruko as if he was observing her next response.

"Ne, Naruko...?" The Uchiha calls again and receives a hum from the other, so he continues with slight uncertainty, "You were at the Hyuuga clan's household yesterday, weren't you? Did you.. meet their prodigy child?"

Naruko's eyes immediately widens before she starts choking on the onigiri she had just placed on her mouth.

His question seemingly gave out that he was curious about the Hyuuga's "prodigy," and the gears working on Naruko's head immediately told her that Sasuke was solely curious because of that word. _Prodigy_. Based on her 'past life', she had observed that Sasuke usually only pays attention to those with talent. And it was all probably because of the Itachi from her past life. Sasuke believed that Itachi was the only person worthy of fighting against, and everyoneelse couldn't catch his eye.

**_"...He's_** **_probably just curious about anyone considered as prodigies, because his brother is also deemed as one,"_** Kurama points out, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, making Naruko compose herself.

  
Sasuke sweatdrops, but pats her back and hands her a bottle of water. "Geez, eat properly, dobe."

"...Sure, thanks," she mumbles and he just nods his head, silently waiting for her answer. Naruko quickly noticed this, so she hesitated, but soon decided that there was no harm in telling him anyway, "Y-Yeah.. I met Neji."

_"No_ _honourifics_ _?"_ Sasuke wanted to ask but didn't think too much about it anymore since this was _Namikaze_ _Naruko_ he was talking to. She never had been fond of formalities, as far as he can remember. So thinking about it, it probably doesn't hold much meaning to it.

"Well? What happened?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know more,

"Nothing. We just bumped into each other, introduced ourselves... Then, he left." The blonde-haired girl answered honestly, before she grabbed another onigiri and started eating, once more, "Aren't you gonna eat too, Sasuke?"

For a while, the young Uchiha heir stares at her, probing for anything, thinking that there was probably more to it than what she had just said... Before he shakes his head and lightly slaps her hand, surprising her.

"Did you even wash your hands, usuratonkachi?" he questions in a scolding tone whilst he hands her a pair of chopsticks.

She then glares, and retorts with a question of her own, "Did you give me the chance to?"

"Hn." was the only reply she received, before they were both engulfed by silence as they shared the contents of the Uchiha's bento.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_"...And I love you,_ _Naruko_ _. S-So live.. Not just for yourself, b-but also... for me."_

Naruko's eyes snapped wide open as she sits up. She notices that she was panting heavily, barely able to catch her own breath. She weakly places a hand on her cheek, and feels a tear falling down, so she quickly wipes it.

"T-That was..." she mutters to herself, before she turns to the window inside her room, and looks at the brightly shining moon on the night sky. She takes a huge breath, holds it in, then exhales, trying to compose herself. Unable to calm down immediately, she places a hand atop her heart and continues the process of inhaling and exhaling.

" _Neji_..."

His name escapes her lips, and before she even noticed, tears had begun dripping down her cheeks, one after another.

The sun was still faraway and nowhere near in sight, the stars filled the dark skies and twinkled in delight, and the moon was the center, seemingly guiding over all. Naruko settles for a night of silent weeping all alone inside her room. 

**_to be continued.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!! Please know that I'm happy to read suggestions/opinions on the comments. Please be nice to me though, hahaha. I also want you all to know that I'm very grateful to anyone reading and supporting this story. Again, thank you so much!!! T^T


	15. Strange/Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly, it was strange. Namikaze Naruko --whom Kurama first encountered as Uzumaki Naruko-- is admittedly a strange existence that just suddenly came into his life, and somehow, recently, there have been a few moments that life actually felt... nice.
> 
> -
> 
> "....You know, I've heard some rumors here and there. And I kinda have to agree. You two really have a weird relationship," Choji comments, in the midst of the awkward silence that Sasuke had left them to deal with.

_└_ _The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you held on for so long. —_ _Natsu_ _Dragneel_ _┐_

"Oi fuzzball!"

With a grin, Naruko started to poke the napping Kurama as his nine huge tails moved about in a calm way. She continued to poke him a few more times, but when he wouldn't even spare her a glare, a frown replaced her wide grin.

"Kuramaaaa~! Listen to what I have to say!" she whined as she started to tug on his cheeks, unintentionally exposing the fox's sharp fangs.

For a few moments, only silence surrounded the bijuu and jinchuuriki as the latter stared at the unmoving Kurama. Reaching the end of her patience, Naruko pulled Kurama's cheeks apart even further, whilst the latter remained ignoring her. 

Truthfully, Naruko can't really blame him for ignoring her. Being alone, with just the two of them knowing about the past, was actually boring her out... And she just had to take everything out on Kurama. All her countless whining about boredom was probably annoying him already. Welp, it's not like she can tell anyoneelse though.

She was just getting anxious... a bit tired, and maybe jittery, but well.. mostly anxious. Don't get her wrong, of course, she's glad that she was given the chance to start all over again. Seriously, thank the Rikudo Sennin for that!

But what if she makes a mistake? What if.. she ends up losing everyoneelse against Madara again? Will Rikkudo Sennin give her another chance? To begin with, will she even manage to have Sasuke fight alongside her once more?

The troubling questions forming in her head just keep piling up, and all she could do is shake them off with a frustrated look plastered across her face. After heaving out a sigh, she tried again,

  
  


"Hey, won't you hear me out, just for a little while..." she turned her head to gaze at Kurama, and slowly smiled with a soft gaze upon her eyes, her voice coming out in a calming yet also intriguing tone, "... _Partner_?"

  
  
  


The nickname sent a small shiver down the nine-tailed bijuu's spine. _Partner_. No one, other than this little brat in front of him, has ever called him that. _Not_ Mito. _Not_ Kushina. None of his previous human vessels have ever called him their 'partner'. And neither has anyone else ever dared to do so. It was always ' _monster_ ' this, ' _Kyuubi_ ' that, ' _bijuu_ _-san_ ' whatever, and blah blah blah. None of them have even called him by his name!

...To be fair, he never actually told them that he wasn't simply 'Kyuubi', but it wasn't like any of them bothered to ask him.

Truly, it was strange. Namikaze Naruko --whom he first encountered as _Uzumaki_ _Naruko_ _\--_ is admittedly a strange existence that just suddenly came into his life, and _somehow,_ recently, there have been a few moments that life actually felt... _nice_. 

So just this once, he lets his guard down.

Slowly, one red, slitted eye met Naruko's face. He merely eyed her quietly, just calmly observing and scrutinizing her expression for a few seconds, searching for subtle hints about what she has to say so that he won't need to bother listening anymore and can just get to the point. Before he closes his eye again as he lets out an abrupt huff that almost blew Naruko away from its strength.

**_"Try calling me '_** ** _Kurama_** ** _-sama', and maybe... just_ maybe _, I'll think about listening,"_** he spoke, surprising his jinchuuriki.

"Oi, you're getting over your head, fuzzball!" Naruko shouted, before a snort of enthusiastic laughter could escape her lips. She'll hold it in. At the moment, she was supposed to feel offended. She had already called him something so... _embarrassing_ , yet he still dares to demand some more? _No way_. Nuh-uh! Namikaze Naruko has her own pride as well, hmp.

The Kyuubi then clicked his tongue, not even daring to send her another glance as he retorted mockingly, **_"Oh come on, won't you do me a favor and just shut up then,_** **Partner?"**

"Kurama!"

**_"...Okay, whatever."_** A stressed crease formed on Kurama's forehead, but he still refuses to open his eyes to look at the other, so he instead just grumpily mumbles, _**"Talk."**_

A small smile makes its way to Naruko's lips as she comments, "You know you actually want to listen to me talking," She lets out a sly laughter before adding, "You're such a tsundere, Kurama,"

_**"Just talk before I change my mind, you brat."**_ he scowled, and she reacts with a giggle. **_"Well? Talk."_**

  
.

Eventually, Naruko stops giggling, the bright grin leisurely turning into a gentle, fragile smile upon her lips as she starts speaking about what has been troubling her for a while now, "I was just wondering... would Itachi massacre the Uchiha clan again or not? Because then, won't that mean that some things haven't really changed at all?"

Her silence after her statement instantly made both of Kurama's eyes open. His slitted eyes slowly landed upon her smile that faltered for a second and seemed to not reach her alluring, cerulean eyes. Then, he narrowed his red eyes at her cerulean ones, the gesture trying to ease her, and she stared back at him, showing that she was still standing her ground in spite of her worries.

_**"Kit,"**_ he called, a slight frown enveloping his usually-smug features. He trails his eyes at her obviously-nerved face, from her eyes to her slightly-clenched fists and onto her subtly-trembling feet, before he huffs like usual and turns his head away. **_"..That's something that even I, the Great_** ** _Kurama_** ** _-sama, can't tell. If it happens, then it happens._** ** _There're_** ** _just some things that can't be helped."_** He sneaks a quick glance at her through his peripheral vision, checking to see if she was still looking uncertain, before he grunts arrogantly, **_"What, you're feeling pessimistic?_** ** _Hmpf_** ** _! I thought you're going to save your precious people while I watch you? Or was that all just talk? Aren't you a woman of your words? Isn't that your ninja way?"_**

Naruko's eyes widen immediately and her head snaps up to face the bijuu with a warning glare as if to tell that the other has crossed the line. She clenched her fists harder and the trembling of her legs quickly stopped.

"Oi! I'll save them, dattebayo! You, just watch me!" She proclaims loudly as she loudly stomped her foot once to express her determination, before she calms down and hesitates again, "...Anyway, that talk aside, I've been wondering—"

_**"Your strength is not the same as before... Is that the other thing you were wondering about?"**_ The nine-tailed fox interrupts with a raised eyebrow, and his jinchuuriki answers him with a nod. **_"Well, you've gotta work for it again, obviously. Let's just say everything was reset, except you've already experienced losing everything once, and you still remember how you lost all of that.. It's been engraved into you, so you better not forget that feeling of loss and despair, else you'd get carried away..."_** Kurama pauses, sneaking another quick glance at Naruko to see her expression, before he continues on in a mocking and playful tone, **_".._** ** _._** ** _What, did you actually expect the_** **_Rikkudo_** ** _Sennin_** ** _to just bring you back in time with everything you needed to beat Uchiha Madara?"_**

A pout forms on the blonde-haired girl's lips, confirming Kurama's question and making him snort.

**_"_** ** _Baaaaaka_** ** _."_** the latter mocks as he closes one of his eyes but remains opening the other to show that he was still listening, **_"Anyway, you managed to get strong before, who's to say you can't anymore? Besides, the circumstances have changed... The you of today has advantages over the you from before. You could become much more stronger, and surely, you'll surpass both your parents and sensei-_** ** _tachi_** ** _."_**

Thus, Naruko raises her head to look at him with genuine curiosity. She didn't expect to see a small, fond grin on the fox's face, however, making her eyes widen in utter shock.

_**"You**_ **will** ** _get stronger,_** ** _Naruko_** ** _.._**  
 ** _Even stronger than you were before."_** Kurama states with certainty, and slowly, his other eye closes as if he was getting exhausted when he hasn't even done anything. _**"You have**_ **me** ** _right now,_** ** _afterall_**... _**and your parents too, I guess."**_

After hearing such inspirational and motivating words from the usually stoic and _boring_ \--Naruko's words, by the way-- Kurama's own mouth, the glum look painting Naruko's features soon dissipated and is replaced by a wide, smug grin.

"Ara, ara, Kurama-kun! So you really _are_ just a tsun-tsun!" She stifles into light laughter, which earns her an irritated growl from the other. Collecting herself, she stops laughing but a sincere smile remains on her lips. "Thanks, Kurama. I know I've got you with me... So, thanks."

She receives no response from the nine-tailed bijuu anymore, but she knows. She knows that he's not mad, exhausted, irritated, or anything of the like. Kurama was probably just embarassed.. Hmpf, what a tsundere.

Naruko grins at the napping bijuu, a fond glint within her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ah, what a great morning it has been. Ever since Naruko had woken up, she could just tell that today would be a great day!

She beams, evidently oozing with much enthusiasm, even more than the usual.

This morning, Naruko had awoken earlier than she had ever in any other day, managed to catch her Otou-chan before he could leave home to do his hokage duties, and was even able to peacefully eat breakfast with both of her parents. Kakashi-nii's still away on a mission so he wouldn't be able to take her to school today, but today, that was fine, too...

Naruko diverts her sight to her side, and sees Kushina walking alongside her with a gleeful expression painting her features as well.

Kushina's walking her to the Academy. Quite a rare occurence since she's often helping out in the hospital lately, and whenever Kakashi wasn't around, Mikoto just comes to take Naruko to the Ninja Academy with Sasuke.

Naruko hums happily, all the while skipping along the road.

...But today, Kushina's not busy. She had cleared up her schedule this morning just to walk Naruko to the Academy.

The young, whiskered-girl gazes to her feet, her wide grin replaced by a small, faint smile.

_This_ was something she has longed for, in the past, yet never was able to accomplish. Walking to the Academy with her parents.. Just casually accompanying each other.. Peacefully talking to each other, like "how's school", "did you have fun today" and whatnot... She had desired for all that during her childhood.

Naruko remembers staring in silent envy as other kids her age talked with their parents, who guided them. She used to feel jealous, because how come they --who even complained that having parents was _annoying_ and _pestering_ \-- had parents, while she --who wanted to know what a _family_ was-- didn't even know who hers were. It was _unfair_. Soon enough, she learned that it was inevitable, her parents had to leave her alone for the sake of the village and everyone's safety.. Yet still, can you blame her for longing for something that everyone but her has?

  
..Actually, nevermind. All that negativity should be left behind in the past. _Right now_ was what matters. And right now...

Naruko slowly raises her head and sneaks a quick glance at her redheaded mother.

_Uzumaki_ _Kushina_. One of the best kunoichis ever known... She was the mother Naruko had always wanted to meet. The person she had longed for since she was a child, and even until she had passed on to her next life, Naruko still wanted to meet her mother the most. It was fulfilling. Meeting Kushina, that is.

"Naruko? What is it?" Kushina's affectionate voice snaps Naruko out of her trance.

"Ah, it was nothing, Kaa-chan! I'm fine, just extra excited because you're with me today, 'ttebayo!" The young girl exclaimed with a radiant, goofy grin that Kushina returned with a hearty smile of her own.

"I see... Oh. Looks like we're here."

Naruko turns her head, her lips leisurely forming into a small pout when her eyes gazed upon the Ninja Academy in front of her. Time had passed by so quickly that she didn't even notice.. It was a little embarrassing to admit, but Naruko still wants to spend more time with her Kaa-chan.

Kushina, noticing the sudden drop of her daughter's mood, frowns slightly before she places her hand atop the little girl's head and messes with the blonde locks.

"Have fun in the Academy, okay, Naruko? Don't cause too much trouble for Iruka-kun and _Sasuke-chan_!" She says, taking a playful tone as she mentions the young Uchiha. Meanwhile, Naruko's pout remains.

"Kaa-chan, I already told you, I don't see S'suke _that_ way. We're just friends!"

"Hai, hai," Kushina brushes her off with a teasing smile, "But it'd be great if you two just got together so Mikoto-chan and I can be in-laws too, y'know?"

**_"..She kinda has a point, but I'd rather_** **not** _ **have you marry an Uchiha any time soon."**_ Kurama lazily comments in Naruko's head, but she just ignores him, and opens her mouth to retort to her Kaa-chan.

"Tss, we're not even in our teens yet.." A rather familiar voice joins in the conversation, before Naruko could say anything.

The mother and daughter pair turn around at the same time to see Sasuke walking towards them.. or rather the Ninja Academy's entrance which was beside them.

"Sasuke-chan, it's rude to join a conversation that you're not involved in, like that!" Mikoto, who was trailing after the young Uchiha, scolds.

"...But they were also talking about me, how am I still not involved in that," grumbles Sasuke but he was easily ignored as Mikoto brightly beams at Naruko and Kushina.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kushina-chan, Naru-chan!"

"Ah, Mikoto-chan, Sasuke-chan! Good morning!" Kushina greets back with a bright grin of her own, while Naruko just waves her hand at them with slight enthusiasm. The former then looks at the latter and starts pushing her towards Sasuke, who clicks his tongue yet remains unspeaking. "Alright, Naruko, go ahead with Sasuke-chan! Mikoto-chan and I will be taking our leave... Have fun, okay?"

The two childhood friends glance at each other in unintentional synchronization, before immediately turning away and avoiding each other's eyes. Such a situation of being frequently teased by their mothers and urged to get married ("ugh, seriously we're not even in our teens yet," Sasuke repeats his complaints in his mind) is nothing new anymore. In fact, the two have actually been treating it as a _mother-thing_ recently. Although, it still _is_ quite awkward, now that they think about it. Having this become a routine of sorts is, indeed, _awkward_.

"...Whatever. Bye Okaa-san, Kushina-san," Sasuke bids them in a grumpy tone before he starts walking ahead, not bothering to glance back even once. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind, usuratonkachi."

Meanwhile, Naruko, who was left behind with the two elder women, lets out a dramatic gasp as she raises her finger and points at his back in an accusing manner. "W-Whaaa... Teme!!!" Then she glances at Kushina and Mikoto, who were both simply smiling at her with warmth. "See you two later!" Naruko shouts while waving her hand at them, before she runs after Sasuke, "Oi S'suke, you teme! Wait up!"

As the two childhood friends slowly disappeared from sight, Mikoto and Kushina turned to each other and started giggling together.

"They're getting married in the near future, aren't they?" Kushina blabbers as she winks at Mikoto, who winks back at her.

"We'll see, we'll see.." The latter responds, before she stops giggling as a sudden thought comes into her mind. She places a hand above one of Kushina's shoulders, and says in a serious tone, "Minato'd freak out, wouldn't he?"

The redheaded woman stops giggling as well, as a serious expression spreads across her face and she answers without hesitation, "...He _definitely_ would."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Choji-san! This is the third time today.. Please don't eat chips in class!"

"...Hai." the Akimichi clan's young heir somberly closed the pack of chips he was holding, before he watched along with their classmates as Iruka vexedly approached his friend that was seated beside him.

Receiving a bonk on his head, Nara Shikamaru slowly raises his head with a grunt.

"Oi Choji, that hurts," he grumbles as he showed his barely opened eyes and shook his head to express his distaste, "...I was sleeping, didn't you see?"

"I _did_ , in fact, Shikamaru-san, but we're in class! You're not supposed to be sleeping!" Iruka's voice instantly awakens Shikamaru from his sleepy state, resulting into grumpy mumbles from the young boy.

They all watched in obedient silence as Iruka then started to walk towards the girl seated behind Shikamaru, strands of her long, blonde hair and tiny drops of drool could be seen enveloping her desk as she took on a messier sleeping form than the Nara's. However, before Iruka could even wake her up, the girl sat up by herself with an outburst that surprised them all.

"Goddammit, you guys! A young, developing woman in her puberty is trying to nap here! This is important for me to get a proper body fit for a strong, beautiful and independent kunoichi, dattebayo!" Namikaze Naruko declares with her loud voice, making everyone seated near her wince while others seated from afar snickered.

"Tch, shut up," Sasuke was the only one in the room that managed to turn his head away from her and cover his ears, already having noticed that she would soon awaken as soon as Iruka started awakening the Nara, "...Usuratonkachi."

Naruko immediately glares at him and was preparing to shout an insult as a response, but Iruka was faster and had already bonked her lightly on her head.

"Iyaaaah! Itai, itai, itai!" The little girl placed her hands over the part of her head that he bonked, "What'd you do that for, Iruka-sensei!?"

"Tsk, what a drag," Shikamaru grunts, whilst Kiba --who was seated beside him-- erupted into laughter since Shikamaru getting scolded for sleeping in class isn't entirely unusual but it remains funny each time considering his standing as a clan heir and his lazy yet strict personality.

"Naru-san, didn't you make a deal with your parents that you're supposed to focus on class, until you become a genin?" Iruka scolds, making her frown. Some snickering classmates were not left unnoticed, but Naruko and Iruka were too busy glaring at each other to even care.

"I didn't! We made a deal, yeah, but I never said I'd focus on class. I just said that I won't skip, 'ttebayo!"

"That doesn't change a thing!"

"Nuh-uh, it does. I'm not a liar, dattebayo! I'm an honest woman of my words, and the deal I made with them is _really_ about not skipping class. Now, just let me rest, Iruka-sensei!" Naruko says, trying to end the conversation then and there, but the older man couldn't help but continue in bafflement.

"What do you even need rest for?!"

"I told you, it's necessary to get a great and healthy body for my future! Besides, isn't sleeping good for the health?"

"...Well, yes, I suppose. But sleeping is done at home, and not in class, Naru-san!"

The atmosphere inside the room slowly grew tenser and tenser by each passing second, and nobody dared to utter even a single peep to break the surrounding silence... until they heard a familiar bell ringing throughout the whole Academy.

The sensei then sighed, before he turned to the other students that were patiently observing his every move in silence.

"Everyone, you are all dismissed. Be careful on your way home, I'll see you all tomorrow." he says, and every single student in the classroom quickly obeys and starts making their way towards the exit, "...Except Naru-san, Shikamaru-san, and Choji-san. Please stay behind."

The said trio each reacted in their own ways. Choji frowned but continued munching on his chips, Shikamaru just grumbled on his seat, having not made even a single move to stand yet, and Naruko groaned loudly, not failing to express her clear distress and plans to claim her contradictions, as she messily dropped her orange bag back on her desk.

"But Sensei—"

"No, hush it. I won't be hearing any of your complaints today, Naru-san." Iruka intercepts before Naruko could retort.

With a very obvious expression that showed disapproval, Namikaze Naruko returns to her seat and slumps down as she begrudgingly eyed each student that passed her by, her usually-sunny cerulean eyes shadowed with distaste.

"..Sasuke-san?" Iruka called out to the young Uchiha, who had also not moved from his seat even after everyoneelse had already left the room.

Iruka, Shikamaru and Choji stared with curiosity at the Uchiha, whilst Naruko sighed as she nonchalantly waved her hand at him as if ordering him to move along,

"You can go ahead, S'suke." She says as she shrugs her shoulders, but he just narrows his eyes at her,

"I can't. Kushina-san will—"

"Sheesh, I can walk back home on my own, Teme! So, go home already," The girl interrupts but Sasuke only narrows his eyes even more as his lips formed into a disapproving frown.

"Ano, Sasuke-san? What is this about, exactly?" Iruka decides to ask, making the young Uchiha boy look at him.

"The dobe and I always walk home together because Kushina-san doesn't allow her to go home on her own," The latter bluntly answers, eliciting shocked reactions from everyoneelse (except Naruko).

Everyone had always wondered about the relationship that their class' _number one_ student had with the so-called ' _deadlast_ '. They always seemed like close friends with a one-sided rivalry... but there are times that they seem to act like strangers, too.

The two were polar opposites, as well, which makes it seem really hard to believe that they would be ' _friends_ '. Namikaze Naruko, although she has a warm and friendly atmosphere around her, was always isolated by everyone (with a few exceptions). On the other hand, Uchiha Sasuke, although he has a cold and threatening atmosphere around him that makes him hard to approach, was always being pursued by everyone... However, he always keeps his distance no matter who comes, unlike Naruko, who befriends the few people that would dare to approach her.

They were just so different from each other, which makes their relationship seem... much more difficult to decipher. And despite Naruko always answering everyone that they're 'just childhood friends', the fact was just way too easy to forget because of the way they interacted with each other. Sometimes they'd ignore each other, sometimes there's some clear rivalry between them, and other times they seem to act like they were somehow within their own world. It was also quite evident to everyone that Sasuke wouldn't dare speak or interact with anyone other than Naruko. The two were complete opposites yet also inseparable, at the same time.

"Ah, right, of course... Y-You two are childhood friends, I have heard," Iruka points out, after a while of just silence between them. The two children in-question just nodded their heads in response to his statement, clearly not planning to tell him anything more, so he speaks again, "Ano, Sasuke-san... Maybe you should go ahead. We can't have your family worrying about you,"

Sasuke frowns, "But Naruk—"

"Shikamaru-san and Choji-san will be walking Naru-san to her home. Does that still make you worry over her sake?" Iruka questions in a calm tone,

The four children then widen their eyes at him, all in shock.

"HUH!? I can just walk on my own, Sensei!" Naruko shouts, waving her arms around to express her contradiction to his statement.

"Y-You've got it wrong, Sensei. I'm not worried about that dobe or anything.. I just don't want my Kaa-san to get mad at me for ditching her because she'll obviously end up in trouble without me around." Sasuke replies, frowning as he speaks,

"What was that, teme?!"

"Sensei, that's too troublesome to do, I'd rather sleep..." Shikamaru comments, a lazy expression plastered across his face,

"Yeah, it's troublesome! It's a bother having them walk me home. I'll walk on my own!"

"Shikamaru, we're just walking her home.. It's fine, isn't it?" Choji tells his friend as he stops eating chips for a moment,

"Yeah, it's fine that they'll... Wait, what? No, no, no! Choji, I can go on my own! You don't need to accompany me at all. It's fine!" Naruko tells them as she crosses her arms in an 'X' position. Each boy then glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

"Naru-san," Iruka calls with a displeased tone, but the little girl just turns her head away with a loud huff.

Sasuke stares at her intently at first, before he quickly glances at the other two students with them. The Nara and Akimichi clan heirs are both friends with the dobe, their mothers are friends with Kushina-san too... It'll _probably_ be fine, leaving Naruko to their care.. right? Sasuke hesitantly pauses for a moment, obviously deeply thinking about the matter, before he reluctantly nods his head,

"...Fine. Just make sure she gets home safely _and_ as soon as possible. No ramen or sweets detours." He tells them as he stands up and grabs his bag. Suddenly, he pauses in his tracks for a few seconds while silently eyeing Naruko, before he turns to Iruka and bows his head, "If you'll be scolding her, I wish you a lot of patience, good luck."

"Oi! What does that mean, huh, Teme?!" Naruko outbursts, but the Uchiha just looks at her before he silently approaches her and presses his fingers upon her forehead with a nonchalant expression on his face. Naruko still hadn't fully processed his action, when he quickly walked towards the door, silent even though he feels all of their curious gazes on him.

"Sorry for leaving the troublesome dobe with you.. Jaa nè." he bids them farewell, before he leaves them all alone.

Everyoneelse then switch their attention towards Naruko, who frustratedly huffs in her seat while holding onto her forehead. A light shade of pink paints her features as she glares weakly at the location that Sasuke had previously been standing at.

"....You know, I've heard some rumors here and there. And I kinda have to agree. You two really have a _weird_ relationship," Choji comments, in the midst of the awkward silence that Sasuke had left them to deal with.

Meanwhile, Naruko, mind still full of insults and questions at Sasuke, absent-mindedly replies, "Yeah, I gue... wait. What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

_**to be continued..** _


	16. "Keep an Eye"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, I understand. But I've always been keeping an eye on my family, Fugaku. It'd trouble me the most if I don't."
> 
> "It's good that you say you have, but I daresay that your daughter's troublesome actions from the past few months aren't much proof that you've 'always been keeping an eye' on your family." replies the Uchiha clan head, a hint of sarcasm clear in his tone, making Minato chuckle.

_└ If you can't do something, then don't. Focus on what you can do. -_ _Shiroe_ _(Log Horizon) ┐_

"Geez, Iruka-sensei blabbers too much," Naruko murmurs as she, Shikamaru and Choji walk side by side. "He kept us listening to him talk there for hours!"

"We only spent half an hour, actually," Choji blatantly points out, but she merely ignores him and groans even louder.

"Sheesh, shut up already, Naruko... We wouldn't even be there longer, if you just kept your mouth shut and listened quietly." Shikamaru says before he lets out a yawn, and making her glare at him.

"Whaaaaat! So, you're saying it's my fault?! I bet you didn't listen to him, either!"

"Don't shout right next to my ear, you troublesome woman!"

Choji watches as the two began arguing, before he sweatdrops. Namikaze Naruko can really get into arguments with simply anyone, even the usually laid-back Nara Shikamaru. It was clear to Choji that Shikamaru cares about Naruko a lot though, even if he doesn't seem to show it. Choji chuckles at the thought, before he raises his free hand, about to interfere between the two before they could argue more, when his nose suddenly catches a nice and inviting scent...

"Hm, I smell some _really_ delicious ramen... Ah! Ichiraku Ramen's nearby!" He says before he hears two growls, so he immediately turns to his friends.

"Gah! And I was already hungry, too! Why'd ya' have to remind me, Chojiii~?" whines the only girl between the three.

"Then, let's go eat, Naruko!" the Akimichi heir suggests with a proud grin, earning him an agreeing grin from Naruko too.

"Oh yeah! Let's g—!"

Shikamaru grabs the girl's arm and rolls his eyes, before stating, "Uchiha said that Naruko can't go on ramen or sweets detours, didn't he?"

Naruko's lips then form into a pout as she also rolls her eyes in response. "Boo!"

"Come on, Shikamaru.. Can you resist that pout? Let's take Naruko for some ramen. We're already walking her back to their place, anyway," Choji insists, while Naruko nods beside him, trying to convince the Nara by acting cute. It was a 'strategy' that has worked even on both _the_ Uchiha Fugaku and _the_ Hyuuga Hiashi, so it has to be effective on Shikamaru too... _right_?

However, Shikamaru just stares at them nonchalantly, showing that he was very unconvinced by their attempts.

"Shikamaru-kunnnn~" Naruko whines in a cutesy tone, trying once more. And she grins victoriously when the young Nara reluctantly shakes his head in defeat as an exasperated sigh escapes his lips.

"Fine, whatever, geez.." the boy with pineapple-looking hair --according to our protagonist-- mutters before he glares at the other two, "But walking you home is already troublesome as it is... So, you two better keep this detour to Ichiraku Ramen a secret."

The two gluttons then nod their heads with evident enthusiasm and excitement as bright grins spread across their faces,

"Of course, we'll be quiet about this, 'ttebayo!" exclaims Naruko in a cheerful tone before she starts leading the way, "Let's go, let's go!"

Choji immediately trails after her but in a slower pace as he starts to munch on a new pack of chips. Meanwhile, Shikamaru scratches his cheek with another sigh, before he follows a few steps behind his friends with utmost reluctance.

"...What a drag." he mutters lazily, although a small, warm smile that can barely be seen slowly formed upon his lips.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Alright, Naru-chan, come back again."

"Hai! Jaa né!" Naruko gleefully waves at Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, and his daughter, Ayame, who both happily waved back at her.

She then swiftly steps out of the ramen place, and approaches Shikamaru and Choji, who were both waiting for her outside.

"You two took way too long to eat... You promised to be quick so we wouldn't get scolded for going home later than the usual," Shikamaru rants, making the glutton pair of the three avert their eyes, not really determined to deny anything, "The sun's almost down, too. Tch, what a dr—"

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

The three friends all stiffened before they turned their heads in sync as they heard the _familiar_ name. Then, they slowly glanced at each other with different expressions on their faces. The Namikazes' only child had a look that expressed her slight panic, the Akimichi heir looked a little nervous, while the Nara heir had a plain look on his face that showed how he knew everything they've done till now was a _bad_ idea. They _can't_ let Sasuke find out that they had taken Naruko to Ichiraku Ramen, or else there'd definitely be some extremely long scolding session from Kushina-san for disobeying the 'rules' that comes along with taking Naruko home. They just got one from Iruka-sensei, another scolding from Kushina-san would be...

Shikamaru groans silently, "..Ugh, troublesome."

In a hurry, the friends of three all decided to hide on a corner, and tried to see if the feminine voice they heard just now was really owned by a girl that's currently near Sasuke.

"Hm.. Ino, huh?" Naruko mumbles as she sees the familiar platinum blonde-haired girl approach the young Uchiha boy,

"What's that guy doing here, though? Didn't he already go home earlier?" Choji points out as they all watch as Ino _as_ _usual_ attempted to pursue the Uchiha.

Naruko squints her eyes, and spots a plastic bag on Sasuke's hand. Before she then takes a glimpse around the street and notices a nearby dango stall.

"...Probably got ordered to buy some dango for Mikoto-san again," She whispers, making the boys with her glance at her, before they also took notice of the bag on Sasuke's hand and nodded their heads in understanding. The two haven't directly spoken to the Uchiha boy's mother yet, but they have heard of her affection for sweets from their own mothers.

  
The three friends all watched in silence, none of them daring to make a move or sound, so that neither Ino nor Sasuke would notice their presence.

"Sasuke-kun.. What a surprise to bump into you here!" Ino says, a smile enveloping her undeniably beautiful features. However, Sasuke merely spares her a glance with no words said even to simply greet her back.

For a moment, Choji stops in the middle of opening a new bag of chips, and comments, "She actually followed him just like always, didn't she?"

Shikamaru and Naruko glance at each other before answering in sync,

"Probably." "Obviously."

"So, what are you doing out here, Sasu—"

"...I have to go." coldly says the young Uchiha as he promptly turns around and begins to walk away, ignoring the Yamanaka girl's attempts at a conversation.

Naruko then giggles as she watches Ino gasp dramatically. Call her mean or anything of the like, but the current Ino is quite the brat, so there were times when her pitiful attempts at conversing with Sasuke are admittedly funny. Naruko's lacking for any entertainment right now (since she can't prank at all), so casually watching Sasuke deal with his 'fangirls' had been quite interesting so far.

Naruko shakes her head and stops laughing, before she decides to send annoyed glares at her childhood friend's slowly-disappearing-from-sight silhouette. _'Stupid Sasuke... Always gets admired by people when he isn't even all that amazing,_ _hmpf_ _. That damn bastard.'_

**_"You sure about that?"_** she hears a certain nine-tailed fox commenting in her head, making her pout in annoyance,

_"Oh, hush,_ _Kurama_ _! Me falling for that guy before won't be repeating this time around,_ _hmpf_ _!"_

Kurama snorts but does not respond anymore, so Naruko sneaks a glance at her friends beside her instead, when Shikamaru suddenly speaks,

"...Let's go." the Nara says as he walks ahead,

Naruko and Choji then look at each other as if they were having a quick, silent conversation through their gazes. Their usual response to the scene that just occurred would be to laugh loudly, catch Ino's attention, and indirectly make her forget about getting rejected as she starts chasing after them instead. However, that doesn't seem to be the case today...

They both look at Shikamaru, who continues to walk away, before they nod their heads at each other as a sign or agreement and quickly follow after the boy.

"Hey Shikamaru, I've always wondered this, but do ya' have a crush on Ino or something?" asks Naruko, once they've gotten a few distance away.

"Ha?" The boy in-question reacts, not bothering to glance at neither Naruko's squinted eyes that shows her curiosity nor Choji's teasing grin. He places his arms behind his head as they walk along, before he replies, "...Who'd have a crush on that mean, snotty woman? Troublesome."

Naruko then frowns a little, but decides not to pry anymore. Now that she thinks about it, the Shikamaru from her previous life seemed to be pretty close to Gaara's sister too. Maybe Shikamaru's just... really friendly with girls?

Huh, that sounds quite wrong. Naruko giggles, catching her friends' attention but they don't bother to ask since... well.. It's Naruko, anyway. As far as they can remember, she always finds a way to brighten herself up, no matter the situation.

Thus, Naruko simply looks ahead of them and spots her family's home from a few steps away, making her grin wider,

"Oh, we're already here." Choji points out before she could, so she just brightly hums as a response,

"Well then, I'll see you two tomorrow at the Academy! Bye-bye!" she waves them off happily, before she proceeds to walk towards the house in front of them,

Shikamaru shakes his head but a small, faint smile lingers on his lips as he turns around to leave.

"Hey Shika, wait up!" Calls Choji as he waves back at Naruko, before he follows after the other boy.

Naruko watches until her friends' silhouettes disappear from her sight, before she enters the house with a blissful expression on her face. She just hopes that Kushina won't notice the faint smell of ramen on her, or else she'll get scolded for a loooooong while (probably get grounded as well) and everyoneelse would get blamed too. She flinches a bit at the thought.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Of all places, just why would he have to be there?"

Minato places a hand over his forehead, showing how stressed out he was currently feeling, before he massages the creaks that were forming. He sighs to himself, then looks at the people with him, and frowns deeply,

Heads from different clans, both major and minor ones, sat before him. All separated by a long wooden table and appear to be in deep discussion over something very important, and indeed, they are.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize, but might I ask if you can rest assured about this certain ' _source_ ' of whom you got ahold of such news?" politely questions Choza, the head of the Akimichi clan. And soon after his statement, came murmurs of agreement which express that some of the clan heads have doubts as well.

Minato raises his fist and closes it into a fist, temporarily silencing everyone so he can speak amidst the fuss, "...Yes. In fact, this resource of mine is one of the few that I am very certain can be trusted."

"I see. Then, how do you all suppose we proceed with this information?" Choza asks. And so, the heads began to murmur once more, each one having their own opinions and suggestions.

"Why don't we just send out some of the high-ranked ninjas to capture him while he's still there? It'd be most efficient if we are able to do it as soon as possible, afterall. Although he doesn't seem to be doing anything now, letting him roam free would just cause more trouble for us in the future," Hiashi suggests,

"Apologies, Hyuuga, but you speak as if you don't even know that guy. He's not someone you can catch so easily with just any high-ranked ninjas. I'm sure that you should be well aware of his strength as well," Fugaku, who has not spoken until this moment, says with a stern expression on his face. "That monster is at the same level as the likes of Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama, perhaps even higher."

Hiashi frowns and sends a glare at the Uchiha, who is seated on the seat in front of him. The other clan heads are left in silence at the obvious tension forming between the Hyuuga and Uchiha. It had been well-known afterall that the two clans have quite the rivalry, despite Hiashi and Fugaku being from the same genin team in the past.

"So what do you suggest, Uchiha? Do we just stay put and let that damned Orochimaru roam around freely in  
Kumogakure?" Hiashi remarks.

"The Hyuuga has a point," comments Tsume, the clan head of Inuzuka clan.

"Uchiha-sama has a point as well, though. It's true that we can't go after him carelessly as we see fit," Inoichi, the clan head of the Yamanaka clan, replies.

"...And Nara-sama? What are your thoughts?" Minato decides to ask as he turned his head to the side, and in an instant, everyone is once again silent,

Shikaku glances at Minato, quickly noticing the latter's intentions of shifting the attention to him, before he lets out a sigh, "That's not all of it. We still don't have enough information to be able to proceed. We can't capture a ninja of his level, just by simply knowing his location."

Minato hums, before he intertwines his hands together, calmly places his elbows atop the table, and steadily rests his chin on his hands. Every single clan head eyes him with anticipation, keenly observing each of his move as if they are lying in wait for a blunder or any reaction from the Lord Hokage. In spite of him being acknowledged as one of the greatest ninjas in the village's history, he has only been hokage for a few years afterall. This matter is surely one of the hardest challenges he has come across since. But Minato pays them no heed and merely nods his head.

"All of you are correct. I dare not judge your opinions on the matter as it concerns all of us, afterall," he states,

"Surely, you didn't even have a need to call us here to simply hear what has previously been said? A person of your caliber would've already thought of all of that, and perhaps have thought through things even further," Fugaku interrupts, making Minato smile cheekily,

"As usual, you're very quick on the uptake, Uchiha-sama," the latter points out, earning him a glare that says quit-playing-around-and-speak-already from Fugaku. Minato sweatdrops under the Uchiha's glare but proceeds to talk. "All that has been said have already been mentioned when I talked with my _resources_. But that's not all. As Nara-sama stated, we aren't fully-knowledgeable yet. We still don't know about Orochimaru's plans, why he's at Kumogakure, and _if_ he is still there right now."

The room is then surrounded by silence when Minato halts and awaits for any response from the clan heads.

" _If_ he's indeed still there, it's hard to tell if it's good news or bad for us, as well. Afterall, we can't just head to Kumogakure with some of our high-ranked ninjas. It may cause a fuss, and the locals might think that we're trying to raid their land. It'd cause unnecessary dispute between Kumogakure and Konohagakure..." Hiashi points out, before he pauses to look at everyone's expressions, then continues, "...And we haven't really ended on a good note with them during the previous war."

Minato bitterly smiles at them, showing that he has indeed thought of that as well, and everyone falls into silence as they are immediately reminded of the Hokage's previous experiences with war.

"It'll be meaningless to begin another war with Kumogakure since our previous war with them happened not so long ago. We've already gotten plenty of casualties from then," Choza added, continuing the almost-dropped discussion.

"..I see. So what do we do, now?" Tsume asks them with a frown, bringing the discussion into a full circle, while other minor clan heads with them also silently wait for an answer or conclusion about the matter.

The room is again filled with silence as each clan head from the four noble clans try to think of any possible solution to the situation.

"Hokage-sama?" Shikaku calls out to Minato when the Hokage had remained silent and absent-minded for a while.

Minato blinks in realization before he turns to Shikaku, then looks around him and remembers that he was still in a meeting with the clan heads. His exhaustion is catching up to him right now, how bothersome. He calmly fixes his posture, massages his forehead once more, before asking,

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Hiashi stares at him for a second, before shaking his head, "You seem awfully tired. Maybe you should rest, Hokage-sama."

"The matter has not yet been drawn to a close. I'm fine, Hyuuga-sama," Minato responds, a reassuring smile on his lips,

This time, it is Fugaku who shakes his head before crossing his arms over his torso to retaliate. "You're obviously exhausted, Hokage-sama. You've been looking quite sleepy ever since we started the meeting."

"Seriously, I—"

"We can proceed with this meeting some other time, Hokage-sama. You probably called us simply to let us be aware of the situation and have us be prepared for any possible outcome, right?" intercepts Shikaku,

"Hn." agrees Fugaku. And a sigh can only escape Minato's lips before he reluctantly nods his head in understanding.

"I will quickly inform all of you as soon as more information reaches me. It is still appropriate that we do something as soon as possible, because if we take too long, things might become too drastic for us to make a move." He tells them, and they all nod in agreement. He then calls his assistant so she can accompany the clan heads out.

Once everyone has all gone and left, Fugaku stayed behind and remained staring at Minato, making the latter look at him questioningly.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?"

Fugaku furrows his eyebrows, before he shakes his head and sighs. "I'm not sure but for some reason, I feel as if something bad will happen... And I somehow get the feeling that it'd affect you terribly. It's probably best that you keep a proper eye on your family, Minato."

Minato raises an eyebrow in confusion, but Fugaku only stares back at him.

"Do the Uchihas' eyes have the power to tell the future as well, Fugaku?" Minato jokes, but the other remains staring at him with a stern expression, making him stop. "Alright, I understand. But I've always been keeping an eye on my family, Fugaku. It'd trouble me the most if I don't."

"It's good that you say you have, but I daresay that your daughter's troublesome actions from the past few months aren't much proof that you've ' _always been keeping an eye_ ' on your family." replies the Uchiha clan head, a hint of sarcasm clear in his tone, making Minato chuckle.

"Oh, so you don't laugh at my joke but wish to make a joke yourself? I see, you merely want to be friends with me, I understand, Fugaku." Minato says,

Fugaku glares at him, "Hn. Kushina has clearly influenced you and your daughter too much."

The Hokage then stifles into laughter, whilst the Uchiha clan head only shakes his head before he seems to be reminded of something and speaks again,

"Oh right, about the Uchiha scrolls about sealing techniques," Fugaku starts off, catching Minato's attention. "I looked through all the scrolls currently in our possession. And of course, I made sure that no one else knows and this remained top-secret, just in case. I tried searching onto anything connected to the Kyuubi or..." He paused, looking very hesitant before he continued, "...Madara-sama as well. I still couldn't find anything related to the seal on your child, or similar cases such as a bijuu forcefully making a person its vessel."

His words made a frown form on Minato's lips as he nods his head in understanding.

"Anyway, that seal seems awfully similar to your designs.. Shouldn't you be much more knowledgeable about it?" Fugaku questions. "And besides, it's been a few years since then. Are you sure we should continue to ponder about this? That seal doesn't really seem to be affecting your child much, unless her troublesome ways are due to the Kyuubi's influence, that is."

Minato sighs, "...Yeah, but knowing the seal makes no difference, to be honest. In the end, I can't just unseal it, else the Kyuubi gets released." He pauses, seemingly thinking to himself for a few moments. "...But we can't just drop this matter as well. Just the Kyuubi forcefully making someone into its jinchuuriki is suspicious enough. It's much more concerning that it does it, when it could've rioted or escaped from its shackles instead, especially since Kushina was already weakened at the time."

Fugaku frowns as well, "Alright, I'll try to look more into further information about the Kyuubi, and perhaps previous jinchuurikis from other villages as well, if I can. I'll immediately inform you whenever I get some news."

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama," Minato grinned before he fixed his sitting posture, then raised his hand to cup his chin, acting as if he was discerning something as he looked at the other up-and-down, "To think you'd be using your connections like this. Hopefully, this isn't an abuse of your power, yes?"

Hearing that, Fugaku glared at him as if he was warning him. "Please be mindful about what you say, Hokage-sama." He quietly looked around the two of them without moving his head and just through his eyes, before he spoke again with a sneer, "We don't know if there might be anyone listening in on our conversation. Who knows whatever your words could possibly cause in the future."

Minato snorted but nodded his head, "Indeed. Right now, my family's not the only ones that need to be careful, correct? You should, as well... Perhaps, rather than us, you're the ones that need to be _much more_ careful, hm."

Thus, the two males remained silent and at a stand-still while staring at each other, waiting for the other to budge first. A few seconds passed by, turning into a minute.. a few minutes... And finally, Fugaku broke through the silence first.

"The influence that our ancestors hold on our clan's reputation is just that strong, I suppose. It's a matter that can't be helped," He stated, sighing to himself in clear disdain and contempt.

The words he uttered felt rather harsh on himself, his whole clan, and their ancestors (specifically a certain one named _Uchiha Madara_ ), but it was indeed the truth. Their clan, despite being held upon high regard and respect, actually seemed to be almost beyond redemption upon foreground, and if this continues, who knows what ever might happen. Some of his clansmen are barely keeping their voices and complaints unheard, seeking justice over being judged themselves all because one of their ancestors had once caused a heavy and unerasable sin upon the village's history. In spite of how long it had been since then, that stain remained and it doesn't seem like it'd disappear from anyone's thoughts any time soon.

Fugaku agitatedly massaged his temples, his features clearly showing that he was stressed out, and possibly getting even more perturbed by each passing day.

"...Well, despite that, you've been convincing the other clans that the Uchiha clan is not planning anything to harm the village, so somehow, the judgements upon our clan have been alleviated so far." He humbly added, before he cleared his throat and continued in an arrogant nad more Uchiha-like tone, "..I suppose I can thank you for that, and praise you for atleast managing to do your job properly."

Minato stifled into light laughter as he nodded his head consecutively, "Of course, of course. It's not a problem, Tsundere-sama."

"Again, you really have been influenced by Kushina too much. _This_ is exactly why your child has become a troublesome one, instead of the genius ideals you initially thought her to be." Fugaku commented in a stern tone, making Minato stop laughing. He eventually realized that his words were rather rude and out of line, so he quickly apologized, but Minato merely shrugged it off with a nonchalant wave of his hand and a calm smile.

The comment actually reminds Minato of the worry that concerned him and Kushina back then. Kushina was troubled by the possibility of Naruko being a prodigy, all because the previous prodigies known throughout the village had become too busy to bother with their personal lives in the recent time. So Naruko being the way she is now actually makes Kushina happy, especially since the girl spends all of her time as _their_ _daughter_ rather than being busy with other stuff. It was a pity, but at the same time, probably not. Minato is glad and already proud enough with how his beloved daughter is, no matter how others may see or judge her due to her reputation as a jinchuuriki.

"Anyway, speaking of your child..." Fugaku trailed off, hesitantly. Minato, however, just stared at him patiently and unperturbed, initiating him to continue. "I've heard from Itachi about her almost getting kidnapped by some civilians.. I couldn't find any time to inquire since you've been busy as of late, and I've no intentions of asking Kushina. But has it happened again, recently?"

His question made Minato furrow his eyebrows, and Fugaku immediately noticed the tense atmosphere. He was just about to change the subject again, when Minato suddenly spoke,

"...Thanks for the concern. It does cause one to worry, doesn't it? The issue about Naruko-chan being the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi is something meant to be top-secret and only known to the heads of the clans. Most civilians aren't supposed to know, yet for some reason, the information had slipped." He stated, feeling incredibly troubled by the thought. "After that incident, Naruko-chan has been going home with either Sasuke-kun or Kakashi, and so far, there hasn't been any more difficulties. But in any case, I've already had those kidnappers dealt with and punished under the proper laws. Some ANBUs are also secretly keeping tabs on Naruko-chan."

Fugaku nodded his head in understanding, before he inquired in a much more serious tone, "...And what about _that_ group?"

Like him, Minato's expression also turned serious. "I can't really disband them without any appropriate reason. But it doesn't seem like they're planning on doing anything for now. I can only hope that they keep their hands to themselves. If they ever try to touch Naruko-chan, I'm not certain I can keep my composure." He sighed, continuously massaging his temples before he continued talking, "Well, anyway, as much as I want to do more, I can't really abuse my power as Hokage... Pitiful, right?"

Fugaku scrunched his nose up, complicated between agreeing and disagreeing. Had it been him on Minato's place, he probably wouldn't be able to keep himself as calm and collected as the other. He'd immediately put anyone who dares harm his loved ones onto an execution site... And yet, considering Minato is _the_ Hokage, the so-called strongest persona and position within the village, such actions would definitely be deemed selfish and questionable. It makes one wonder why anyone would dare to dream of being in that position. It was a curse, a shackle that held the strongest in place, as much as it was a blessing that makes others bow in respect.

"Your circumstances make one think otherwise about wanting to be hokage," Fugaku grumbled. And whether he was kidding, serious, or mocking him, Minato wasn't certain but it still made him chuckle.

"Now, now, don't say that. Itachi-kun's pretty much Hokage-quality as well, y'know?"

"Hn. You want me to believe that those elders and common people would deem an Uchiha worthy of ruling the village?" The Uchiha head replied, sarcastically, "We just talked about it earlier. Our reputation isn't exactly the best there is."

"Geez, how pessimistic," Minato pointed out while raising his hands up to show that he'd also like to move on from the topic, but Fugaku just brushed him off, not in the very least intending to continue on either.

"Whatever, I'll be taking my leave. It's best that you head home and rest as well," The latter says as he begins to walk towards the exit. Then suddenly, he stops once he is in front of the door but doesn't turn around when he speaks again, "Minato, remember what I just said. I myself nor my clan do not plan to cause any trouble, despite what other clans may suspect us of... But I'm telling you to watch your family because I do feel that something terrible will happen soon."

Minato's expression quickly switches into a serious one as he nods his head, "Yes, of course. Please be careful on your way home as well."

"Hn."

Minato silently watched as the other male left him alone in the room, before he looked at his hands,

He had been worried over his family as well, as a matter of fact. He didn't even need Fugaku to warn him just now... Minato himself had been feeling that something was about to happen, although he doesn't know nor wish to know what ever it is. He can only wish for his small family of three to live peacefully, from here on out. Especially _Naruko-chan_. Minato will make sure that she'll grow up without ever knowing or experiencing the pain, anguish and hatred of war. That is what he swears with his own life.

Minato crossed his hands and placed them in front of his forehead as he closed his eyes shut, "Kushina, Naruko..."

_**to be continued..** _


	17. Don't Get Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the case that you try to fight, you'd just get in the way and add up to your parents' worries. And I refuse to lend you my chakra while I'm certain that your body's not yet ready for it."
> 
> If the matter indeed doesn't need her to get involved, then it'd be better to not get involved. 
> 
> Reality is harsh, difficult, and frustratingly unfair. She already personally learned about just how cruel it can be, when she once lost everything.

  


_└ Just because you keep trying to do the right thing, doesn't mean that you're guaranteed a happy ending. -_ _Junko_ _Kaname_ _┐_  


  


"Hngg... Oof!"  


  


In the midst of a small burst that occured, smoke appeared out of nowhere, and our main protagonist is sent flying a few steps away from her initial position.  


  


"Sheesh, it's really not working well for you, huh..." Kushina points out, standing on the sidelines and watching with an uncertain frown as her daughter groaned loudly on the ground. "I wonder why.. Is it because you're still lacking in chakra control? The amount of chakra you contain is just a bit too much, huh," The mother mumbles to herself as she eyes her daughter whilst deep in thought.  


  


Meanwhile, our protagonist with whiskers on her cheeks has her usually-pigtailed blonde hair in a now-messy braid and covered with a few soils and leaves here and there. There were some dirt on her face as well, and some edges of her clothes were now starting to get torn. She slowly sat up as if to dramatize her situation, all the while gripping on the ground to show her frustration, before she grabbed a handful of soil and threw it a few steps away.  


  


"Gah! Why is it so hard to control your secret special technique, Kaa-chan?!" Naruko exclaimed, earning her a chuckle from her mother.  


  


"Well, you've only started learning it this week, afterall. Besides, you're still young, you'll get it eventually," Kushina answers with full honesty, a mischievous yet gentle smile on her lips. "To be honest, your growth and quick adaptiveness is already impressive, Naruko-chan. You've already mastered how to form seals in a speed enough to make you pass as a genin."  


  


Naruko stares up to her mother silently for a few moments, before she nods her head and regretfully looks down.  


  


Truthfully, Naruko can already form seals even faster than what she has been showing everyone, but of course, she can't just do that orelse it'll disrupt her plans. First of all, she has already altered with the past a bit too much, it'll be difficult to keep track on what may happen in the future and how to prevent them if everything changes too drastically. And according to Kurama, Naruko shouldn't show off too much while she still hasn't fully grasped her and Kurama's chakra. It'd be very troublesome if she catches attention for being _talented_. Just seeing Sasuke's daily struggles with fangirls is enough for Naruko to know that having people watching and following you around can be irritating. And to add to that, Naruko's current lifestyle is already bothersome enough, she'd rather not add more to her troubles.  


  


....Anyway, as for Naruko's current situation, she is learning her mother's --or rather the Uzumaki clan's-- so-called special technique. The _Adamantine Sealing_ _Ch_ _ains_. At first, Naruko was a bit doubtful about learning from her mother (who is well-known to be very rough at times) but seeing Kurama grumble about how he doesn't want to experience getting chained up torturously _again_ made Naruko reconsider. It was quite interesting having Kurama try to change her mind about learning the technique. He had tried to persuade her to reject the offer, telling her about the "disadvantage" of the deal, such as Kushina teaching her _only_ _one_ technique whilst she had to stop pranking till she becomes a genin. He told her it was an unfair deal, and so on, so forth. But him blabbering about only enthused Naruko even more and made her accept Kushina's offer.  


  


On the other hand, like Kushina had said, Naruko has started learning it over the past week, and at the moment, it seemed as though she still had not been making much progress at all.

  


Naruko sighs to herself, gloominess leisurely shrouding her usually bright and carefree presence.

  


Recalling it, it has almost been a year since she started studying in the Ninja Academy. To be accurate, three months have passed since she has first met this time's Hyuuga Neji... And in other words, seven months --almost eight-- have passed by since she accepted her deal with her parents.  


  


During the past seven months, her mother and father would alternate every time to teach Naruko. The first three months, Naruko had started her physical training. Since Kurama has told her that she doesn't have her previous strength anymore, it simply meant that she'll have to train all over again. Kushina oversaw her training.. And calling the first few weeks _horrifying_ would be an understatement. Kushina was, in a way, similar to Tsunade and the future's Sakura. She relied on her physical strength, other than her sealing techniques. Naruko was a little bit -- _just a little bit_ _,_ _dattebayo_ _!_ \-- scared to learn that she really needs to be wary about how she acts around her mother. Rather be careful now, instead of risking getting hit with that strength.  


  


The next months after the first three, Kushina had told her to _"_ _start_ _study_ _ing properly_ _from now on"_ \--quite the tough task if Naruko could say so herself-- because so far, she was already pretty left behind in class. Kushina scolded Naruko after she personally heard from Iruka that Naruko hadn't been listening in class at all. Even the very unenthusiastic and lazy Nara Shikamaru was atleast able to pass with _barely_ average grades. Meanwhile, Naruko deems it very difficult to get a lower grade than _just_ _barely able to pass_ , so she keeps being inattentive instead to achieve the title of ' _deadlast_ '. It seems that is a harder task than getting high grades, if your own parents are the highly respected Minato and Kushina. How troublesome, indeed.

  


Naruko had refused Kushina's suggestion since it'll disrupt her plans of being the deadlast, but Sasuke had continuously mocked her for it (it's something he'd usually do anyway, but this time Kushina had asked him to do it since she seemingly knew what buttons to push to make Naruko move). Thus, Naruko had reluctantly accepted the suggestion, due to irritation and deep personal desire to not lose to the Uchiha boy.  


  


It was then that Kushina became busy. So it was Minato's turn to teach her. From time to time, Minato would leave a shadow clone in the Hokage tower to work on his paperworks, and then, he would stay at home and personally tutor Naruko. A gesture Naruko appreciates and loves her father for. She clearly understands that he's busy with the responsibilities of being Hokage. Afterall, she aims to be of the same position in the near future.  


  


Anyhow, knowing his great fatherly love for her, she _tried_ asking (in a cutesy manner that usually worked on anyone and is most effective on Minato) him to teach her his techniques instead of studying, but it was _sadly_ a failed attempt. Naruko and Kurama were definitely shocked by the rejection, and at the same time, they praised Minato's willpower. He actually managed to dismiss her cuteness just so she'd listen to his lectures. What an impressive man Namikaze Minato really is.  


  


Then again, despite enjoying the leisure time spent with her ever-so-doting father, it was undeniably a torture all the while. That is, enduring the long, tormenting hours of listening to Minato go on and on about the tale of how the Lord First Hokage had formed the village and whatsoever, onto the tale of how the Lord First Hokage had met his beloved wife, _Uzumaki_ _Mito_. Naruko had pissed over why their love story is deemed to be significant to the village's history since none of the students even seem to be interested about such things.  
  
  


However, hearing about her mother's clan name piqued her attention.. The books don't state much about this ' _Uzumaki Mito_ ' persona, so Naruko makes sure to listen attentively to whatever her father says with subtle interest. But regretfully, he just won't tell her anything, other than what's already stated in books. Admittedly though, it was atleast still worth the while. She enjoyed being able to listen to her father speak, she had fun spending more time with him. Actually, just knowing that he was busy and yet still spared some of his time to personally teach her was enough to warm Naruko's heart. In addition, whenever Iruka suddenly asks her questions since she gets caught not paying attention in class, she is also able to answer from time to time. The shocked expressions upon Iruka's and her classmates' faces were satisfying and made up for her stopping pranking. So it was still quite the win that Naruko earned for herself, so to say.  


  
  


However, suddenly, during the middle of the sixth month, Minato stopped tutoring her about the First Hokage's almost-seemingly-endless historical tales. He'd been too busy at the Hokage tower so he couldn't spare time to teach Naruko anymore, and Naruko was left unaware of whatever was happening. Kurama had told Naruko that it was probably nothing and that missions were probably just piling up, making more paperworks for Minato to handle, so she shouldn't mind too much. So she didn't give it much thought to stress over.  


  


And so, from then on, Naruko had been training with Kushina once more. Kushina started lecturing her about fūinjutsu. And whenever she can't because she also has other stuff to do, Naruko attempts tree-walking or water-walking to start gaining better control over her chakra. Unlike before, her chakra isn't being forcefully taken by Kurama anymore. And originally, the Uzumakis already have a huge amount of chakra on their arsenal. Naruko still hasn't gotten used to it with her body as it is now. Adding to that, Kurama isn't separated into two, so his chakra has also undoubtedly increased. Obviously, it'd just add troubles to them if Naruko doesn't get ahold of their chakra as soon as possible.  


  


".....uko-chan? Earth to Naruko-chan? Are you there? What's wrong?"  


  
  


Kushina's voice snapped Naruko out of her trance. The latter blinked before raising her head and realizing that she still hasn't moved from her position on the ground when she fell earlier.  


  


"...Oh, it's nothing, Kaa-chan," Naruko replies, while flashing a reassuring smile to not worry her mother.  
  


Kushina then stared at her with wary eyes as she helped her daughter to her feet. "Are you sure? What's troubling you, Naruko-chan? You can always tell Kaa-chan, you know. I'll listen."  
  


Naruko's eyes softened as she slowly stood up and fixed her posture. For a moment, she almost wavered and could've spilled everything to her mother. Despite spending the past few years of her new life with her parents, she still can't get used to this. The feeling that someone actually cared for her well-being, willing to listen to whatever it was that was causing her troubles... Although in the past, Ero-sennin took her in for three years and cared for her as if she was his own, that was still different from _this_. This was the familial love that Naruko had been craving all throughout her past life.  
  


**_"_** ** _Naruko_** ** _. You know you can't tell her about_** **this** ** _being your second chance at life_** **.** _ **You**_ **can't** _ **and you**_ **mustn't** _ **!"**_ Kurama's warning rang through the girl's mind, making her feel quite gloomy.  
  


_"Yeah, yeah. I know that already... I don't get why, though. What if she can help us, right?"_   
  


_**"...Your Kaa-chan originally isn't even supposed to be alive right now. Use your head and think, Kit."**_ Kurama paused, forcing her to listen to him more attentively, _**"**_ _ **You want to save your precious people, right? It'd be better if we keep things on the down low in the meantime. The enemy haven't made their moves yet, but we don't know if they're actually already planning something now. You're changing your ways, who knows if it'll affect them differently as well."**_  
  
  


Naruko was quiet for a minute, causing Kushina to worry a little more. But before the latter could ask, Naruko spoke up,  


  


"Actually, Kaa-chan, I got a question to ask, afterall!"  


  


_**"** _ _**Naruko** _ _**!"** _

_**  
** _

_"I got it already, calm down,"_ Naruko replied, earning her a huff from the Kyuubi.  


  


  


Kushina smiles warmly before she asks, "What is it?"  


  


"What's going on with Otou-chan? He seems even busier than usual, lately. He comes home at almost midnight, and there're even times that he doesn't come home at all... Did something bad happen?" Naruko questions.  


  


  


Kushina is left speechless, before she soon frantically shakes her head. Thus, earning Naruko's curiosity and suspicion.  


  


  


"It's nothing to worry about, Naruko-chan. Nothing at all! It's just paperworks, and some minor problems with the clans." The mother answers, making Naruko's eyebrows furrow.  


  


  


_"_ _Fuzzball_ _... Could it be?"_   
  


_  
_

_**"The**_ _ **Uchihas**_ _ **about to do a coup d'etat? That's really the first thing that comes to mind, huh..."**_ The nine-tailed fox raises himself up from his napping position, and frowns, _**"That'd be rather troublesome, wouldn't it? Do you plan to stop that from happening?"**_  


_**  
** _

_**  
** _

_"Isn't that already obvious?"_ Naruko sassily remarks, earning her a growl from the bijuu.  
  


  


_**"Your affection for the two sons of the Uchiha is obvious."**_ Kurama retorts, making Naruko hiss at him as well. He clears his throat, and speaks again, _**"...Wasn't killing Itachi the ambition that drove Sasuke to being stronger, though? Are you sure you want to prevent that?"**_  
  


  


_"Then what do you want me to do? If I let it happen, then won't things just be the same as before?"_ The blonde-haired jinchuuriki answers. Eventually, her determined expression becomes unsettled, a sign that tells Kurama that she was troubled and clueless about what to do, _"_ _As much as I_ _kinda_ _hate_ _Sasuke's stuck-up ass, he's... a_ friend. _He's one of my precious people. I don't want him to walk through a different path from me and leave me again."_  
  


  


**_"...And you say that you no longer like him that way."_ **

**_  
_ **

_"_ _Kurama_ _, I'm serious."_   
  
  


_  
_

Soon enough, a deep, long groan escaped Kurama's lips, catching Naruko's attention. The groan went on for about ten to fifteen seconds. And in spite of her not knowing the intention behind it, Naruko's facial expression slowly eased up. It was as if Kurama intended to make her calm down, not that he'd ever tell her if that was indeed the truth.  
  


  


Once he saw that his jinchuuriki had composed herself, he stated with a calm tone, _**"Look, there's still a possibility that the problem isn't with the Uchiha clan. Why don't you ask your mother, instead of immediately troubling yourself over it?"**_  
  


  


Hearing this, Naruko agreed, considering the thought as well. Thus, she took a deep breath before she turned to her mother, who seemed to be cleaning up the site.  


  


  


"Oh, are we done for the day?" She asks,  


  


Kushina nods her head in response to the question, "You don't seem to be feeling well. We should probably go inside, just in case. Recently, the temperature outside has been very low too. You can take the rest of the week off and spend some time to hang out with your friends."  
  


  


A frown forms on Naruko's lips, a feeling of still wanting to train and spend time with her mother urging inside herself, but she doesn't object to Kushina's decision. Instead, she lends her a hand so they could quickly finish cleaning and head inside their home.  
  


  


"...Kaa-chan. Which clan has problems that Otou-chan is currently helping in?" The sudden question that left Naruko's lips as soon as she had followed into the kitchen caused Kushina to stay still in her position and almost drop the teacup she was holding on her hand.  
  


After coming to her senses, Kushina wordlessly placed the teacup on the counter, grabbed another and placed it beside the first teacup, before she started to heat up some water. Meanwhile, Naruko watched her every single move without saying anything, either.  


  


An awkward silence clouded the small kitchen, forming a few nervous bumps on Kushina as she wonders to herself about how to answer her daughter's question. Naruko was a bright, loud troublemaker of a child. It was hard to deal with her abrupt decisions or claims, and it was even harder trying to figure out what kind of courses were running through her head. At first glance, one would deem her as simple-minded but if you get to know her much more thoroughly, one would easily notice that she's actually a much more complicated person. Albeit being isolated by most children her age and often acting like a naughty child that knew nothing of the world, there were times that she does or says things that you'd least expect her to do. Namikaze Naruko was just that type of person. She most likely got that from her father, thinks Kushina. Not that she's complaining.  
  


On the other hand, _this_ situation right now is one of those few moments. Naruko seems like she's simply asking out of curiosity and concern over her father, and truthfully, Kushina might just be overthinking and it could really be just that. But there was this uncertain feeling that was tugging at Kushina, and it was as if it was warning her to be wary about what she says to Naruko. Should Kushina just tell her the truth...? But Naruko's just a child, and telling her about such matters that don't even directly concern her would just make her worry unnecessarily.  


  


  


Kushina gazed at those alluring, magnificent, cerulean eyes that stared at her with patience. Those eyes exude a feeling of innocence and curiosity within them, and yet, for some reason, there was also a feeling of being all-knowing and wise as if Naruko had already experienced life and death... which of course, Kushina dismissed as herself overthinking things. There was absolutely no way her daughter had already died once, right? Sure, there were some things that remain unexplainable and a mystery, but is being reborn even possible?  
  


  


A small crease formed across Kushina's forehead as she shook the thoughts away. Then, she forces a smile to try and erase suspicion upon herself, "Why do you want to know, Naruko-chan? I told you, there's nothing to worry about! Just believe in Otou-chan, okay?"  
  


  


However, an expression of disbelief is plastered on the younger girl's face as she eyes her mother, searching for weak spots that could tell her clues or anything about the matter.  


  


"Kaa-chan, I'm serious. Come on, why can't you tell me?" She urges,  
  


  


"I told you, it's just a minor problem anyway. It'll be solved soon enough, there's no need for you to worry over your fathe-" Kushina paused as her eyes landed upon Naruko, who was looking down in a dejected manner. Then, gears in her head suddenly start working, and she exclaims, "Oh! I get it. It's not your father you're worried about, is it? Could it be you think that the Uchiha clan is involved and you're worried about Sasuke-kun?"  
  


  


Naruko blinks, stunned in her seat, before she starts retorting to her mother, who was now cackling in teasing laughter.  


  


"Gah! I told you S'suke and I aren't like _that_!" Naruko denies as per usual, earning her a sarcastic snort from Kurama.  
  


  


"Sure, sure, Naruko-chan~ There's no need to be so shy, fufufu!"

  


"Kaa-chan!"  


  


Kushina's laughter fills the air as she continues to make tea, whilst Naruko silently sits at the counter with a pout.  


  


_"...There's no way it's really nothing, right,_ _Kurama_ _? She keeps trying to make me think otherwise. And for a while now, I've been getting a bad feeling, too."_ Naruko says. She may be dense, but even she can notice that Kushina was simply trying to change the subject of the conversation. In other words, this 'problem' may actually be not so minor, afterall.  
  


  


Kurama answers, _**"Hm.. I doubt your mother has the resolve to tell you anything, though. Let's just ask around tomorrow in your school. Maybe some of your friends know something."**_  


_**  
** _

_**  
** _

Naruko nods to him in agreement. This could be the beginning of everything that'll be taking place. The Uchiha clan haven't done a coup d'etat yet, and it doesn't seem likely that they're planning on doing so anytime soon. But then again, it could still happen. This world hides a lot of things. Not everything that one sees is right. But it doesn't mean that it's wrong, either. There are just countless possibilities, so it's better to be wise and not act upon rash decisions.  


  


_**"**_ _ **Naruko**_ _ **, whatever it's about, it's best that you be careful. We haven't gotten used nor fully mastered control over both of our chakras. To add to that, physically, your little body's not that strong yet too."**_ The nine-tailed fox calmly states as a reminder, before he pauses to let his words sink in thoroughly in the girl's head. Once he knows that she was all ears, he continues, _**"In the case that you try to fight, you'd just get in the way and add up to your parents' worries. And I refuse to lend you my chakra while I'm certain that your body's not yet ready for it."**_ To simplify, Naruko still needs more training. If the matter indeed doesn't need her to get involved, then it'd be better to not get involved. Just being in a more trustworthy relationship with Kurama, unlike before, doesn't immediately mean that she'll magically become stronger.  
  


  


Reality is harsh, difficult, and frustratingly _unfair_. She already personally learned about just how cruel it can be, when she once lost everything.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ha... Hyuuga-san's not here again, I see."  


  


Iruka lets out a sigh before he shakes his head. In a split movement, he shifts his worried expression to a more professional one, then starts to discuss about the class' lessons for the morning.  


  


Albeit merely being but a few words, his statement carry a weight in them that makes Naruko turn her head to glance at the Hyuuga heiress' seat that was merely a few seats away from hers. She narrows her eyes, full of curiosity and concern over her friend.

  


  


It has already been about four days since Hyuuga Hinata last attended their classes. Iruka told them that she was just at home, lying in bed with a bad fever. And it wasn't exactly a simple task to intrude on the Hyuuga clan's household, simply because Naruko's worried for her friend. Kushina'd scold her for hours if she suddenly barges in that place. What a hypocrite, really. Naruko pouts to herself, _'It's not like Kaa-chan hasn't abruptly dropped by the_ _Hyuuga_ _household without notice, a couple of times before,_ _hmpf_ _.'_  


_  
_

_  
_

_**"She's really your mother,"**_ comments the Kyuubi, **_"You definitely took after her attitude, Kit."_**  


**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

"....I wonder if Hinata's doing alright," Kiba's voice catches Naruko's attention before she could utter a retort against Kurama. She looks at the boy sitting in front of her, his canine companion whining on his lap. Naruko immediately blinks her eyes in realization that time had quickly passed by without her noticing, and it was already time for them to have their lunch.  


  


Choji nods his head in agreement to Kiba as he munches on the food from his huge bento. "Yeah, it's really been a while since she attended class."  
  


  


Naruko's lips quivered, and she was about to agree as well, when the usually nonchalant boy beside her beat her to it.  


  


"She's a _Hyuuga_. And Iruka-sensei said it's just a fever. You guys're probably just worrying too much," Sasuke grumbles as he leisurely opens his own o-bento box, making Naruko frown.  


  


"But what if it's not _just_ a fever?" She remarks, almost seemingly petty.  


  


Shikamaru, who is seated between Kiba and Choji, yawns loudly before he responds, "Then, what do ya' think is going on? The point is we can't just impose on her family. Sasuke's got a point, too. It's possible that she's really just sick, and you're overreacting."  


  


"You know, you've been siding with the Teme a lot lately. Is this a betrayal I sense, Shikamaruuuuu?! You're being very biased!!" Naruko wails loudly as she clings onto his arm and starts shaking him, earning her irritated glances from both the Uchiha and Nara.  


  


"The heck are you even talking about, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru mutters as he pulls away from the girl's grasp, before the topic of their small group's conversation quickly changes with Kiba and Choji mostly leading, Shikamaru occasionally commenting here and there, and Sasuke calmly replying with the _Uchiha's_ _way of the_ _Hn_ _._ The boys of course noticed the only girl's obvious unusual silence, but they pretended not to, since it was clear that it was simply because she was worried over Hinata. They were worried too, of course, but Shikamaru and Sasuke also had their points. It'd probably be better for them not to overthink things.  


  


  


_"...Hey_ _Fuzzball_ _?_ _I don't think Hinata-chan's just lying in bed with a fever. Do you think the problem that Kaa-chan and I were talking about two days ago—"_ Naruko stops her line of thought, slowly turning anxious by each passing second,  


  


_**"Involves the**_ _ **Hyuuga**_ _ **clan? Possibly."**_ The Kyuubi answers with his honest opinion,  


  


_"What do you think it's about? Is Hinata-chan safe? What about_ _Neji_ _? I'm worried."_   


_  
_

_**"It's just a possibility while we haven't confirmed anything yet, Kit. Besides, you were still with those two even before the war happened in your past life, right? They'll live, they'll be fine."** _   


_**  
** _

_"You sound so sure,_ _Kurama_ _..."_ Naruko replies in disagreement, _"_ _There's also a possibility that things would change, like how the_ _Uchiha's_ _coup d'etat hasn't happened yet. Right?"_  


_  
_

Kurama glowers, _**"We don't even need them."**_  


_**  
** _

After hearing his words, a frown begins to envelop Naruko's lips. It seems that even though she's already _friends_ with the bijuu, it was still hard for him to simply accept and believe in humans. It wasn't like Naruko can blame him though... Kurama has his reasons for it. And although her experiences are slightly similar, she was still different from Kurama. He had been under the judgemental eyes of nearly every single person he's encountered, surely there were even others that he hasn't come across yet felt ill will against him, for too long of a time. The mere few years that he has spent being friends with Naruko aren't enough to erase that fact. She can only try to understand him, and help him slowly open up his secluded heart that currently only has the two of them within.  


  


_**"**_ _ **Anyway, whatever it is about, I told you not to get involved, right? Listen to me**_ _ **, Kit."**_ Kurama's voice snaps Naruko out of her trance, _**"...Your body hasn't fully developed yet, and your**_ _ **chakra's**_ _ **also not**_ _ **completely**_ _ **stable.**_ _ **Mine's**_ ** _the same, since we're still just trying to adapt to the changes. It'd be reckless of you to try and get yourself involved in matters that don't concern you in any way. Moreso if you try to use our unstable amount of chakra.."_** He pauses, his tone turning more stern and serious by each passing second, **_"..._** ** _Right now, it's just a double-edged sword._** ** _There're_** ** _some things that you'll just have to allow to happen."_**  


**_  
_ **

_"But,_ _Kurama—"_   


**_"_ ** **_Again,_ don't _get involved,_** **_Naruko_ ** **_."_ **   


**_  
_ **

_**to be continued...** _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Snowflakes!!! It's been a loooooong while, haha. Sorry for the long wait! I thought I already published this chapter during the New Year's Eve. Apparently, I only updated it in wattpad, so sorryyyy~
> 
> This chapter was quite boring, imo, but it's kinda (?) necessary. We'll finally be entering a serious arc!!! I'm actually a bit hyped but I'm not really THAT experienced with writing fight scenes and serious dramas, so no promises here. I'll do my best tho, so I hope that you'd all like it and are currently excited too!
> 
> Welp, this was chapter 17. I'll probably be putting this story on-hold for a while because I'll actually be graduating soon, which makes me hate this pandemic 'cause damn, I want to go up the stage so badly, and my class won't be having prom because we're on quarantine. I've always wanted to experience prom with my friends and just dance all night and whatever other stuff ppl do in prom, so what a pity, sigh. :(( Also, I'm preparing for the possibility that I transfer schools next year lol, so I'll be really busy. Sorry if ever I take too long to update again, I guess.
> 
> Anw, thank you for all your patience and support! I appreciate the comments a lot, btw. I'm taking into consideration some of the suggestions, and I'm really glad that I'm on the same page with some of my readers too lmao.
> 
> See you all again on the next chapter!! ^__^

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment about your opinions or suggestions, I'll be very happy to read about your thoughts. ^__^
> 
> See you on the next chapter, jaa nè!


End file.
